HEAVEN HAS A NAME
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Jeremy Renner, proprietario di un autosalone nel Sud della Florida, padre di una deliziosa bambina e con un divorzio pesante alle spalle, assume una nuova e brillante venditrice di origine irlandese, Lysandra O'Neill, scatenando la gelosia dell'ex moglie, che lo coinvolgerà in un contenzioso giudiziario dalle tinte fosche. Presenti gli attori del cast di Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1) Agosto 2019**

'Non ho bisogno di un'altra dipendente, signorina, mi spiace...' Jeremy tentava di essere il più gentile possibile, con la sua interlocutrice, e ne era davvero rammaricato. Doveva ammetterlo, la ragazza di fronte a sé aveva un curriculum di tutto rispetto ed una bellezza che non si incontrava con facilità.

La sua concessionaria di auto multimarca, nuove ed usate, tuttavia, vantava già una decina di venditori, e proprio non poteva permettersi di assumerla.

Lysandra lo fissò 'Non se ne pentirà, lavoro come un mulo e sono una persona molto seria e riservata' meglio metterlo in chiaro, fin dall'inizio.

Per la sua avvenenza, la prendevano poco sul serio; l'idea della donna carina e cretina era sempre di moda, soprattutto nel suo mondo professionale.

'Ehm...no, per favore, evitiamo, signorina O'Neill, Lysandra…non insistere' era passato a darle del tu e non avrebbe dovuto, gli era venuto spontaneo 'è un nome originale, mai sentito, il meno irlandese che conosca...' commentò l'uomo, curioso.

_Già, ti interessa quello, non le mie ottime referenze_, realizzò lei. Jeremy Renner - il proprietario della concessionaria più nota della cittadina di provincia della Florida, Fort Lauderdale, dove era approdata - non faceva, in apparenza, eccezione allo stereotipo maschile con cui si interfacciava abitualmente.

La squadrava, nel suo tailleur pantalone nero di pregio e top di seta bianca, sfiorandole la scollatura con uno sguardo furtivo…aveva pure incollato gli occhi al suo viso!

La caratterizzavano gli occhi celesti e luminosi come il cristallo, una chioma fulva che sembrava perennemente illuminata dai raggi solari, la pelle nivea e candida, perfetta, le guance rosee così tenere da darle un aspetto più giovane di quello dichiarato sulla carta d'identità e due labbra morbide e gonfie, sensuali...la bellezza, tutta in una donna…la donna davanti sé che lo aveva ammaliato…sì, questo pensava Jeremy e la dirimpettaia se n'era accorta.

'Mia madre era appassionata di storia, il nome apparteneva ad una regina egizia...facciamo così' si voltò verso le auto allineate e scelte con cura, in esposizione nell'enorme salone quadrato, che vedeva dal vetro della stanza dove si svolgeva il colloquio 'Osservi la coppia col passeggino. Stanno cercando una macchina più grande e sono in disaccordo; lui non vuole spendere troppo, sua moglie non ne può più di viaggiare in una scatoletta...' li indicò, insieme ad un giovane venditore sudato che gli stava dietro, con scarsa fortuna, da quando era entrata per farsi ricevere da Renner, senza appuntamento.

'E allora?'.

'Gli vendo il catorcio giallo limone che tieni lì da almeno un anno e che è fuori produzione da tre...quello a destra, tutto impolverato' ridacchiò 'in meno di dieci minuti...e mi dai il lavoro...' era passata al tu anche lei e aspettava una sua risposta, che non tardò ad arrivare.

'Sarebbe un miracolo...prova, scommessa accettata' si alzò dalla seggiola e le aprì la porta, seguendola, per godersi lo spettacolo della sua sconfitta. L'auto a cui si riferiva era una monovolume giapponese di linea squadrata che aveva riscosso poco successo...zero assoluto…stava pensando persino di rottamarla, per non rimetterci troppo.

Scrutò Lysandra avvicinarsi alla donna, una biondina magra, e prendere in braccio il suo bambino di circa sei mesi, per complimentarsi. Passati pochi attimi, la rossa girava per l'enorme area espositiva, sbaciucchiando il piccolo, che le sbavava sulla giacca scura, fregandosene della saliva, chiacchierando amichevolmente con sua madre.

Renner pensava avrebbe puntato a conquistare il marito, con le sue innate doti seduttive, ed aveva sbagliato in pieno.

Sentì una parte della conversazione, accostato di lato.

'Lysandra, non ti ho mai visto in giro e conosco praticamente tutti' Jill, la bionda, era maestra di scuola dell'infanzia - la stessa frequentata dalla figlia di Jeremy - componente della congregazione parrocchiale e molto altro ancora: la Madre Teresa di Calcutta della loro piccola città di provincia, bigotta e asfissiante.

'Sono qui da pochi giorni. Mi sono trasferita dalla costa occidentale per rifarmi una vita, a causa di una delusione d'amore' la linea della sincerità era sempre vincente, l'esperienza glielo aveva insegnato.

'Mi spiace...ti presenterò io qualcuno decente, esistono ancora i bravi ragazzi' si offrì Jill, guardando il proprietario della concessionaria con un'espressione di biasimo: certo non lui, con la fama che si portava appresso.

'Ho chiuso coi maschi...' sospirò, mostrando alla bionda ed al consorte, Jason - un trentenne stempiato con una pancia enorme da bevitore di birra - diverse opzioni, fino a buttare lì, davanti al catorcio 'poi ci sarebbe questa; il cliente che l'aveva opzionata ha chiamato adesso, per informarci che rinunciava, a causa di sopravvenuto problema economico…un colpo di fortuna, per voi. Credimi, è un vero affare...' erano entrate talmente in confidenza e la O'Neill così in gamba e persuasiva, che Jeremy si ritrovò, all'istante, seduto alla propria scrivania, a far firmare alla coppia i documenti d'acquisto, con Lysandra alle spalle che lo osservava, soddisfatta, a braccia conserte.

Osservava pure il resto; gran bel ragazzo, Jeremy...castano, occhi azzurri, magro e muscoloso, lineamenti regolari e faccia pulita. Jeans, camicia bianca, blazer blu e mocassini. La foto di una graziosa bimba bionda era in bella vista sulla scrivania. Era occupato, ovviamente, pensò, stante l'assenza della fede al dito...i migliori erano tutti già presi e, comunque, lei sul serio non cercava relazioni, men che mai col capo e al lavoro, dati i suoi trascorsi. Ancora raccoglieva le macerie della sua ultima storia…le dolorose macerie.

Terminate le pratiche amministrative e salutata calorosamente la sua nuova amica - che aveva insistito per lasciarle il proprio numero di cellulare - Lys chiuse la porta 'Ho meritato il posto…lo avrò?' domandò, sbattendo le ciglia, leggermente languida. Non lo fece apposta, fu naturale.

Renner sospirò, meno male che era seduto: una femmina così faceva venire le gambe di gelatina 'Venderesti ghiaccio agli eschimesi…l'ho capito…però…accomodati, c'è qualche dettaglio da approfondire' con un gesto, le segnalò la seggiola che aveva già occupato in precedenza. Il proprio intuito gli aveva suggerito di non lasciarsi sfuggire una venditrice tanto in gamba…e tanto attraente!

'Certo, dimmi' era curiosa.

'La mia concessionaria è la più grande in città. Ho una decina di dipendenti, oltre te' dette per scontato che l'avrebbe assunta 'e siamo una famiglia. Non voglio rogne, storie fra colleghi o peggio... ' chiarì, osservandola dalla testa ai piedi, quasi soppesandola.

'Scusa, per chi mi hai preso? Meglio vada via, prima di dire qualcosa di cui mi possa pentire' offesa, non abbassò lo sguardo e fece per togliere il disturbo.

'Non inalberarti, non ti conosco e tu non conosci me. Ho preferito essere schietto' prese fiato 'sei una donna bellissima, i colleghi venditori e clienti saranno per la quasi totalità maschi. Non voglio grane, ne ho già troppe di mio…'.

'Hai ragione, è un mondo sessista. Puoi mettere la mano sul fuoco che non avrò relazioni sul lavoro…mi sono già scottata abbastanza in passato, tanto per restare in argomento…' promise, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, certa di averlo convinto.

'Ci conto; domani mattina passa dal mio consulente per siglare il contratto, l'indirizzo è sul biglietto da visita' glielo porse, unitamente a uno smartphone recuperato da un cassetto 'è un cellulare aziendale, in memoria troverai registrati il mio numero e quello di tutti i colleghi, ne possiedono uno analogo' spiegò, facendole strada verso il retro e salutando il custode, che aveva il compito di chiudere l'attività, un uomo di circa cinquant'anni in divisa scura, capelli ricciolini su un volto paffutello, dai tratti somatici delicati 'Mark, lei è una nuova assunta, Lysandra O'Neill…Mark Ruffalo è il nostro angelo custode, ci guarda le spalle giorno e notte' li presentò.

'Buonasera, signorina' con un sorriso dolce, l'altro le tese la mano.

'Piacere mio' contraccambiò, seguendo Renner.

'Mark si ammazza di turni, è una persona perbene, purtroppo in passato ha avuto diversi problemi' fece il vago, un ex tossico e alcolista come guardia giurata con la pistola, a presidio della sua attività, non era il massimo, ma una chance non si negava a nessuno! 'Dove alloggi?' domandò.

'Al motel sulla Statale, per ora; cercherò un appartamento, appena potrò' spiegò.

'Chiedi a Scarlett Johansson, è la mia segretaria personale e gestisce fatture e contabilità, potrà suggerirti in merito' le suggerì.

'Lo farò…e grazie dell'opportunità' meglio non le era uscito. Erano rimasti soli nel parcheggio, e sperò non le chiedesse di uscire assieme o, meno opportuno, ci provasse spudoratamente. Di solito comprendeva le persone al primo approccio, per questo era così brava come venditrice: con lui non era stato affatto così.

'Prego…è la tua?' vedendola muoversi verso una Ford Mustang decappottabile rossa del 1967, sgranò gli occhi.

'Sì' sussurrò lei, per nulla meravigliata dell'effetto provocato dalla splendida auto.

'E' favolosa, un sogno…' era chiaro che la ragazza capisse di macchine, quella vettura era un mito per gli appassionati di tutto il mondo, e praticamente introvabile, in tali condizioni; era perfetta e tenuta come un gioiellino 'Ho sempre desiderato averne una, l'ho cercata, ho provato a partecipare a delle aste per acquistarla, ma nulla…non l'ho mai nemmeno guidata' pareva un ragazzino affamato in un negozio di caramelle e cioccolatini.

Diavolo, era il suo capo e la sua espressione troppo tenera. Dalla tracolla di pelle nera, prese le chiavi e gliele lanciò, impulsiva 'Finora…'. Non era un gesto per arruffianarselo, ne fu consapevole e lui ugualmente.

'Scherzi? Sul serio posso?' era evidente che ne fosse gelosa, dal modo in cui guardava la carrozzeria, e provò ad accertarsi delle sue reali intenzioni.

'A patto che non ti sfracelli' sparò una battuta simpatica, intanto che le apriva lo sportello del passeggero e la faceva accomodare, galante.

'Non sto più nella pelle…' entrando dalla sua parte, osservò il cruscotto, nei minimi particolari, interessato, passandoci la mano come fosse un oggetto prezioso, poi mise in moto e si buttò nello scarso traffico, l'ora di punta di rientro serale era già passata 'se me lo avessi detto prima, ti avrei assunta immediatamente, per farci un giro'.

'Che spiritoso, capo!' rispose per le rime, alla sua provocazione.

'Adoro il cambio manuale, l'ebbrezza della velocità, il senso di libertà con il vento nei capelli…' poiché aveva strada e conosceva i percorsi piuttosto bene, scalò, in fretta, aumentando le marce, e accelerò, fin quasi al superamento del limite, tirando al massimo, abile.

'Niente male…te la cavi egregiamente, sono stupita' Lysandra sorrise, dal suo sedile, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul paesaggio alla propria destra, per evitare imbarazzi.

Lui se ne accorse, e si dirottò a parlare dell'auto '_Bullit_, il film con Steve McQueen…l'avrò visto centinaia di volte, solo per la Mustang…l'inseguimento, la scena di oltre dieci minuti di pellicola, in cui il protagonista insegue una Dodge Charger nera con una macchina come questa, mi fa impazzire!'.

'Non proprio come la mia; l'attore guidava una Fastback coupé, classe 1968, di colore Highland Green, un verdone…' Lys era maniacale nei dettagli 'adoro Steve McQueen!'.

'Perché sei finita in un posto semisperduto? Il lato oscuro della Florida…umidità, zanzare e alligatori…per non parlare degli uragani!' moriva dalla voglia di saperlo.

Fort Lauderdale era il capoluogo della Contea di Broward e parte dell'aggregato urbano definito Grande Miami; faceva parte di un'area metropolitana di circa sei milioni di abitanti, ma di per sé era piuttosto piccola, circa centocinquantamila anime, sparse, e era nota per il turismo balneare favorito dal clima mite.

Lei titubò 'A Los Angeles, ero impiegata in un'azienda con un fatturato incredibile, lo hai letto nel mio curriculum. Il lavoro mi entusiasmava, andavo d'accordo coi colleghi. Uno di loro, trasferito da una sede che stava chiudendo, ha iniziato a corteggiarmi, sfacciatamente. I primi tempi non lo trovavo nemmeno divertente, invece quando ci siamo conosciuti meglio, ho scoperto che mi piaceva, parecchio.

Ci siamo messi assieme, ci frequentavamo con regolarità; era un po' sfuggente e non me ne sono preoccupata, sai, ero impegnata con le vendite e le amiche. Vedevo, però, le occhiate strane degli altri, senza capirne il motivo; trascorso qualche mese, si è presentata in ufficio una donna, con due bambini piccoli al seguito…sua moglie.

Ho scoperto, in tale occasione, che era sposato e mi aveva raccontato un mare di bugie, per portarmi a letto. Ho fatto, comunque, la figura della rovinafamiglie davanti al mondo intero e ho preferito lasciare l'impiego. Los Angeles è una metropoli, ma, nel nostro ambiente, le chiacchiere volano e ho avuto difficoltà a trovare un'altra collocazione lavorativa, così ho messo in macchina un paio di valigie. Detesto il freddo e la campagna…per cui, la Florida mi è parso un buon compromesso e…eccomi qui'.

'Per mia fortuna…sono al volante dell'auto dei miei sogni, con una donna da sogno' Jeremy scherzò, per stemperare la tensione del racconto 'certo, un vero stronzo coi fiocchi…'.

'Già' non amava le confidenze fra estranei, tuttavia era il suo nuovo datore di lavoro e prima o poi lo avrebbe saputo. Lo vide svoltare, facendo inversione, e rallentare all'altezza di un bivio, in cui una stradina portava ad un locale caratteristico 'Propongo una bevuta!'.

Fermò la Mustang davanti all'entrata principale e si precipitò ad aprirle lo sportello.

'Mica vorrai farmi ubriacare?' non voleva casini e fu chiarissima.

'No! Vengo spesso qui, la sera, prima di tornare a casa' le spiegò, esageratamente sincero e ironico 'è un modo per rilassarci, non ti inviterò nel mio letto, su, tranquillizzati'.

Lei, stupita da quelle parole, non aveva controbattuto e lo aveva seguito senza fiatare, posto che ognuno degli avventori del bar, che li vide entrare insieme, pensò esattamente il contrario.

Jeremy Renner lì con una femmina! E sì che non si era mai presentato nemmeno con la sua consorte, ai tempi!

'Jer...hai vinto un terno al lotto, fammi capire? Chi è l'incanto che ti sopporta? ' dando il cinque a Renner e un'occhiata languida al corpicino ed al visetto da bambolina della sua accompagnatrice, il gestore - di mezza età, con la barba e i capelli lunghi che gli conferivano un'aria da harleysta - lo interloquì, dall'altro lato del datato bancone. Vintage come il resto: luci soffuse, atmosfera anni Sessanta, sedute in cuoio degli sgabelli alti che avevano visto tempi migliori, pavimento piastrellato a scacchiera bianco e nero. Lo caratterizzava, incredibilmente, la quantità e qualità di liquori e birre nazionali ed estere. Lys riconobbe etichette di particolare pregio, che non si sarebbe aspettata in un luogo del genere. Bifolchi sì, ma nelle bevute…di tutto rispetto!

'Evitiamo spiritosaggini' urtato, gli presentò la neoassunta e ordinò per entrambi, pigliandola per un braccio e segnalandole un tavolo appartato.

'Che voleva dire? ' lei ridacchiò, sedendo 'Sei rosso come un peperone…e i tuoi concittadini ci fissano, domani saremo in prima pagina sul giornale locale? '.

'Lysandra…Lys' le uscì il diminutivo che non l'avrebbe più abbandonata e con cui la chiamavano gli amici più stretti e il suo fratellone Chris 'il paese è piccolo e la gente mormora...e tu sei stata estremamente onesta con me. Diversi anni fa ho sposato una donna più giovane, una modella di lingerie per cataloghi di moda. Mi sono fatto trascinare da un parte del corpo che non è il cervello, come un idiota. Abbiamo avuto un splendida figlia, Joey. Però...litigavamo, di continuo, e ho scoperto presto che non avessimo nulla in comune, nemmeno noi stessi e la bambina. Mi sono separato a pochi mesi dalla sua nascita e i rapporti con la mia ex sono pessimi, burrascosi…discutiamo spesso e lo sanno tutti. Da allora, non sono stato più con nessuna...e, in ogni modo, con lei non sono mai venuto qui'.

_Però mi hai invitato dopo tre ore che mi hai incontrato_, commentò mentalmente Lysandra 'Joey è la biondina della foto sulla tua scrivania...è bellissima. Ti somiglia! Quanto ha?'.

'Grazie...è fantastica. Ha quattro anni e mezzo' gongolò, era la sua luce.

La donna si era incuriosita 'In un arco di tempo tanto lungo...nessuna storia?'.

Renner la fissò, spavaldo 'Sesso e basta, non voglio altro. Fumo e mi piacciono gli alcolici, come vedi. Il peccatore ha terminato la propria confessione, e non andrà mai in paradiso...sono assolto?'.

'Il concetto è chiarò l'aveva presa per un commilitone o un amico di vecchia data, non lo aveva detto con malizia e non era un doppio senso 'non c'è nulla di male, sono scelte. Lo capisco. I sentimenti, le emozioni...mettono nei guai. E quando ci si lascia andare, si perde di obiettività, soprattutto se lo si fa con le persone sbagliate, che si approfittano della situazione. Se sei preso, innamorato…diventi vulnerabile...ed io ho già dato...' commentò la O'Neill, tristemente, intanto che una cameriera bionda, attempata come il locale che li ospitava, li servì. Di un whisky on the rocks per lui e un cocktail alla frutta per lei, con un tragico ombrellino di carta poggiato sopra a mo' di decorazione.

'Vero...vedi? Siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda' alzò il bicchiere e la rossa vi accostò il proprio, brindando con serenità, un sorso via l'altro.

'Un altro giro?' le chiese e la donna acconsentì; i giri diventarono tre in tutto, fra chiacchiere sul senso della vita e su molto altro ancora, fino a sera inoltrata.

Le piaceva chiacchierarci; era simpatico, scherzoso, garbato e cortese, diretto fino a far male. Avevano molto in comune, i principi ispiratori dell'esistenza.

'Dovrei proprio andare. Domani è il mio primo giorno di lavoro e vorrei fare una buona impressione al nuovo campò Lysandra, assonnata, lo spronò e Jeremy lasciò una banconota da cinquanta dollari sul tavolino 'Il resto mancia...sono amici...e, a volte, le entrate languono'.

'Da imprenditore a imprenditore, la giusta solidarietà...'.

'Più o meno, è un periodo di crisi per l'intera economia. E noi non facciamo eccezione' commentò, alla guida della Mustang, per recuperare la propria auto al parcheggio della concessionaria, una Jeep Renegade grigio scuro metallizzato.

'Allora, buonanotte...' la salutò, con un cenno della mano, intanto che lei si metteva al proprio posto 'Ah...Lys...mi hai già fatto un'impressione eccellente' le segnalò, arrossendo leggermente. Donna deliziosa, per ogni aspetto, una compagnia ineccepibile, come non gli capitava da tempo; ovvio, da tenere alla massima distanza, era una sua sottoposta.

'A domani' la rossa si diresse, senza indugi, all'alberghetto di cui era ospite, riflettendo che Renner paresse un tipo tranquillo, il datore di lavoro ideale. Niente grane all'orizzonte; certo, lo avesse incontrato a un party o a casa di amici, ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino...forse e per un rapporto poco impegnativo.

Meglio così, meditò struccandosi e mettendosi il pigiama, prima di dormire...lo stesso identico concetto che navigava nella mente di lui, come una particella di sodio nella pubblicità dell'acqua minerale naturale.

Lysandra si era preparata, accuratamente, per il primo giorno di lavoro. Indossava un vestitino in viscosa, a sfondo nero con piccoli pois bianchi, e dei sandali con tacco medio; si era data un trucco leggero e una spruzzata di profumo, la sua acqua di colonia preferita, all'ambra e cannella.

Fatto un salto dal consulente di Renner per la firma del contratto, era volata alla concessionaria, dove Jeremy aveva indetto una riunione piuttosto semplice per presentarla, richiamando a gran voce gli altri venditori - una decina di maschi parecchio diversi fra loro per età e aspetto fisico, assai provinciali - e l'unica impiegata amministrativa che aveva, Scarlett, di cui le aveva parlato il giorno precedente.

Sua coetanea, bassina, occhi verdi, con i capelli biondi acconciati in decine di treccine chiuse con perline di plastica colorata, abbigliata in maniera ancora più variopinta...l'unica altra femmina era, praticamente, antierotica sotto ogni aspetto, ma piuttosto simpatica, al primo sguardo.

Le aveva fatto un sorriso complice e solidale, mentre il capo sciorinava il suo curriculum e raccontava come avesse venduto il catorcio giallo limone...ecco, lì era scattato un mezzo applauso.

'Meno male...la detestavo' un ragazzo alto, muscoloso, castano, occhi azzurri, di bell'aspetto, le tese la mano, al termine dell'incontro 'Chris Evans, avrai l'onore di occupare la postazione accanto la mia, in fondo a destra' le spiegò segnalando la loro stanza, semplice, identica a quella degli altri, divisi in coppie, in aree di lavoro separate dalla sala da vetri trasparenti 'Renner ti ha piazzato lì, ci faremo compagnia e sporco poco'.

'È un perfettino, il primo della classe, un pesantone' Scarlett la interloquì 'se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, vieni da me...ah, Jer mi ha detto che cerchi una sistemazione. Il fratello di un'amica ha acquistato, recentemente, una villetta come investimento, ti manderò un messaggio con il recapito. È graziosa, già ammobiliata e nel quartiere dove vive il campò.

'Questo che c'entra?' Lysandra si inalberò. Magari i colleghi credevano che l'avesse assunta perché era la sua amante, e, ovviamente, non le andava giù.

'Sorella, hai la coda di paglia? Era per spiegarti che è ubicata in un quartiere residenziale, di pregio...' sbuffò la ragazza 'sei interessata o no?'.

'Sì, sì, scusa...sono sempre prevenuta'.

'Sei troppo bella per lavorare qui, trovati un riccone che ti sposi e ti mantenga. Andrai al Country Club con le amiche e a fare massaggi e manicure'.

'Non sono il tipo' le rispose d'istinto, senza capire se lo avesse detto per scherzo.

'Permalosa oltre che terribilmente affascinante...Lysandra, irlandese fino al midollo tranne per il nome...no, l'anziano benestante non fa per te...' sghignazzando, si dileguò, nella sua stanza.

'Scarlett è particolare; si vede che le piaci già...non ci fila per nulla, però è un asso nella contabilità e precisa come un orologio svizzero, al contrario di Jeremy, che la tiene da conto come un oracolo; sai, ha una leggera forma di dislessia e numeri e lettere non sono proprio il suo forte' Chris commentò; non era violazione della privacy, l'interessato stesso non ne faceva mistero.

Lei cambiò argomento 'Sei qui da molto?'. Aveva parlato parecchio con il suo principale, la sera precedente; la storia della dislessia non era venuta fuori, pensò che forse un pochino se ne vergognasse.

'Da cinque anni, ovvero da quando è morto Renner senior. Le cose sono molto differenti dalla vecchia gestione. Il vecchio possedeva un vero e proprio impero, era un magnate dell'imprenditoria, un self made man, il sogno americano per eccellenza. Aveva aperto un'officina minuscola, poi aveva allargato l'attività, fino a possedere una decina di autosaloni nello stato...tra la crisi del settore e i litigi continui col figlio - che aveva deciso di istruire come suo erede e discepolo, al termine degli studi - è andato tutto a rotoli. Quando è morto, Jeremy si è ritrovato a gestire da solo la concessionaria, l'unica rimasta. Ho chiacchierato troppo; due passi per visionare le auto che ci sono entrate ieri, nel retro?' le propose.

'Certo' preferì evitare ulteriori confidenze sul suo datore di lavoro, sicura che, in un futuro prossimo, non sarebbero mancate.

Il giro turistico fu piuttosto interessante e Chris estremamente colpito dalla conoscenza della donna di ogni minimo particolare su ciascuno dei modelli che esaminarono assieme, nel deposito interno dei veicoli, e nell'area esterna delle macchine già pronte per essere vendute, nel retro dell'autosalone, debitamente riparata da un'ampia tettoia verde 'Sei peggio di un libro stampato...'

'Ho una memoria fotografica, e ammetto che le auto siano la mia passione'.

'L'ho capito per via della tua Mustang; da quando sei in città, tutti sbavano per te e per la tua quattroruote…io solo per quest'ultima' la battuta, formulata in quel modo, le aprì un mondo: lo aveva percepito, dall'inizio, che il collega non avesse il benché minimo interesse sessuale per lei...perché non gli piacevano le donne! E per lo stesso motivo, Renner glielo aveva affiancato. Non seppe se essergliene grata o meno.

'Irlandese...sarà l'inizio di una bella amicizia, secondo me' l'altro lo affermò, sommessamente.

Leccato e perfetto, dalla testa ai piedi, abiti firmati e persino le sopracciglia ritoccate da un'estetista, non era proprio il compagno di merende ideale per i testosteronici venditori.

'Porti il nome di battesimo di mio fratello e un po' lo ricordi, non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Propongo un patto. Se mi offrirai un buon pranzetto, avrai l'onore di guidare la mia macchina...' gli propose; alla fine, un amico sincero e affabile serviva anche a lei in un mondo di squali e il ragazzo le fece tanta pena. Le aveva rammentato Chris, sul serio!

'Affare fatto!' esaltato, aveva contato i minuti fino alla pausa. Scorrazzato in lungo e in largo con la mitica vettura, aveva acquistato dei burrito, per entrambi, al Tex Mex distante un paio di miglia dalla sede; li mangiarono, informalmente, ai tavoli di plastica all'esterno del semplice locale, per tornare alla concessionaria, con la pancia piena e la certezza che il loro incontro fosse stato davvero un piacevole caso fortuito.

Il pomeriggio era trascorso in tranquillità, fino all'arrivo di una bimbetta che teneva con le manine un cono enorme, ai gusti di crema e pistacchio, ricoperto da una coltre bianca di panna montata; in effetti accanto al loro esercizio commerciale, c'era la migliore pasticceria e gelateria della città, come le avevano accennato i colleghi.

'Joey, stai attenta! Non correre...' un tono imperioso di donna, leggermente mascolino, echeggiò nella sala.

Lysandra riconobbe la biondina - che aveva già ammirato nella foto incorniciata sulla scrivania del suo capo - con indosso un paio di jeans con stelline argentate e una magliettina rosa, saltellare festosa e bloccarsi, per precipitarsi verso di sé, veloce, un missile.

La piccola, lasciatasi sua madre alle spalle, infatti, era rimasta estasiata alla vista della ragazza bellissima dai capelli rossi e dagli occhi azzurri: così tanto da accelerare il passo, inciampare e scagliarle il gelato addosso, malamente.

Jeremy - che aveva prima riconosciuto la voce di sua figlia e poi osservato la scenetta dal vetro della sua stanza - le aveva raggiunte, accovacciandosi per levare il cono spiaccicato dal pavimento con un tovagliolino rimastogli in tasca dal pranzo; diavolo, avrebbe dovuto rimproverare Joey, e avrebbe provveduto, in separata sede, ma quando lo guardava con il musetto da cane bastonato con gli occhi a cuore non sapeva resisterle.

'Non l'ho fatto di proposito, papino. E' una fata, come quelle delle favole che mi leggi per farmi addormentare' ruffiana, scrutò il volto della O'Neill, con un sorrisone.

'È stato un incidente, ovvio. Scusati subito con Lysandra, ugualmente. Lys è la mia nuova collaboratrice' gentile ma autoritario, le comandò, col ticchettio delle scarpe col tacco della sua ex sul parquet che già gli riempiva il cervello di nervosismo.

'Jer, ciao...ho lasciato a Scarlett lo zaino per la scuola, riporta Joey puntuale, domani sera' Samantha Davis scosse il capo e i lunghissimi capelli composti di extensions nere corvine, squadrando la nuova puttana di suo marito, dalla testa ai piedi.

'È la fatina che ti scalda il letto, altro che collaboratrice. Le notizie volano, in paese...' _notevole la ragazza e molto fine, parecchio diversa da me_ 'hai cambiato gusti, sei diventato un principe, come quello della favole' in falsetto, imitò la voce infantile della ragazzina.

Lys la guardò, con gli occhi di brace, analizzandola.

Più alta di dieci centimetri di lei e del suo capo, un fisico prorompente poco nascosto dalla canotta bianca e dai leggins in similpelle, tette rifatte enormi che sbucavano dalla maglia, trucco accentuato da diverse passate di rossetto rosso scuro e eyeliner. Era una donna vistosa e volgare, il tipo per cui si perde la testa con una sola parte del corpo, come gli aveva accennato Jeremy. L'avevano infastidita le frasi pronunciate davanti a sua figlia, calunnie per di più. Si chiese se avesse il cervello. Era odiosa, una megera!

Stava per risponderle per le rime, certa di giocarsi il lavoro.

Renner la salvò, in corner 'Per piacere, Samantha, sono stupidaggini. È una dipendente, evitiamo circolino informazioni false e tendenziose'.

'Come ti pare, il letto è il tuo...ciao, tesoro' schioccato un bacio a Joey, tolse il disturbo, mentre la rossa puliva la gonna con un fazzoletto umidificato, preso nella borsa.

'Scusa, Lys, per il gelato...ti aiuto?' la piccola, con le manine sporche, si era appoggiata al tessuto a pois, mortificata, peggiorando la situazione.

'No, non importa...vieni in bagno con me, ci daremo una sistemata entrambe' fece l'occhiolino a Jeremy e si diresse alla toilette con la ragazzina, che si lavò per bene le mani e la ringraziò.

La O'Neill terminò, invece, la detersione dell'abito, eliminando definitivamente le macchie.

'Papà...' la biondina gli si rivolse, appena terminato 'hai freddo la notte? Lysandra ti scalda?' con ingenuità, lo fece arrossire, per l'ennesima volta, in presenza di Lys. Maledisse Samantha, con lo sguardo basso per evitare di incrociare gli occhi della donna, che tentò di rimediare con un'invenzione estemporanea, una classica bugia a fin di bene.

'Sì, gli ho prestato una coperta' sparò una stupidaggine, che sembrò convincere Joey all'istante e rasserenare suo padre.

E apparve ovvio che avesse un debole per l'irlandese; le si mise alle calcagna per l'intero pomeriggio, e la seguì, come un'ombra.

Lei - che coi bambini ci sapeva fare proprio poco - se la trascinò dietro con naturalezza, parlando con i clienti che aveva ricevuto, tenendola per mano 'Joey, rimani vicino a me, senza interrompermi...ascolta e basta, finirò presto...'.

La piccola, piuttosto che essere relegata nella stanza di Scarlett - dove di solito attendeva che suo padre terminasse la giornata lavorativa, colorando coi pastelli degli album portati da casa - ubbidiente, fece come richiesto.

E grazie alla sua presenza, la O'Neill vendette persino un'utilitaria usata a un'anziana signora; era un talento incredibile di suo, Joey era stata la ciliegina sulla torta, giacché la vecchina era nonna di tre nipotine...insomma, aveva fatto un figurone!

'Due giorni e due macchine vendute, proprio niente Malè Renner si stupì. E di più che sua figlia fissasse Lysandra adorante, forse un po' troppo, per i suoi gusti.

'Il merito va alla tua erede, oggi; è stata la mia spalla inconsapevole, devi darle una percentuale' la O'Neill le fece una carezza, mentre le si era piazzata sulle ginocchia 'è una marmocchietta molto sveglia'.

'Papino, Lys può cenare da noi?' furba come una lince, non si sarebbe fatta sfuggire un'occasione del genere.

'Eh, ma io, non saprei…' Jeremy balbettò, incerto. Non riusciva a dirle di no, nemmeno aveva fatto il contrario.

'Mi piacerebbe' la rossa tentò di svicolare, con educazione 'devo andare a vedere un villino da affittare, finito l'orario...non posso'.

Ecco, lì la bambina dette il massimo; si voltò verso Lysandra, con gli occhi lucidi, iniziando a singhiozzare. Fingeva, spudoratamente...gli adulti non se ne accorgevano mai e lei otteneva ciò che voleva.

'Che succede? Hanno ucciso un vitello?' Scarlett fece capolino sulla porta e Joey spiegò il motivo delle sue lacrime, tumefatta in viso.

'Irlanda, anticipa l'appuntamento per visionare l'immobile, il capo non ti farà problemi per mezz'ora in meno il primo giorno di lavoro, hai pure venduto due auto in venti ore; terminato lì, vai a casa di Jeremy, che è distante tre minuti a piedi dalla villetta...è facile, no?' in un attimo, trovò una valida soluzione, per la nuova collega.

'Sì' la piccola gridò, con le braccine al cielo.

'Non vorrei disturbare...' provò, di nuovo, a non farsi coinvolgere dalla famiglia Renner, ma l'entusiasmo di Joey, che la stringeva a sé, la fece capitolare 'va bene, verrò volentieri'.

Alla fine era riuscita a spostare l'orario dell'incontro con la sorella del suo nuovo padrone di casa.

Era stato amore a prima vista, infatti, col villino unifamiliare che si ergeva su un unico piano, sopra un fazzoletto di giardino assai curato.

Era molto grazioso, color verde menta chiaro e bianca, con una palizzata intorno dipinta anch'essa di bianco ed aiuole di fiori colorati. Riconobbe gerani, violette e margherite selvatiche. Non aveva un garage, tuttavia nel vialetto, parallelo alla casa, c'era spazio per almeno due vetture parcheggiate una dietro l'altra ed il quartiere era davvero sicuro, a detta di tutti.

L'interno, elegante nella sua semplicità, era perfetto per lei; un soggiorno, una camera da letto con bagno annesso e una cucina di piccole dimensioni.

Nel salone, troneggiava un divano di tessuto panna e grigio ad L, collocato davanti ad un poggiapiedi e ad un mobile laccato negli stessi toni, dov'era poggiato un moderno televisore, con un tavolo per pranzare di vetro e resina e sei seggiole di design di lato; il cucinotto riprendeva, nel colore dei pensili, il verde dell'esterno della villetta, con un piano di appoggio, mensole e scaffali in legno chiaro, oltre che elettrodomestici all'avanguardia.

La stanza da letto era riempita da un letto king size, con testata imbottita in velluto color cipria, comodini, armadio e specchio abbinati, due poltroncine morbide ad ogni lato del talamo, ricoperto da una trapunta bianca e beige e una miriade di cuscini, di foggia romantica; per finire, una pianta di banano, poggiata all'interno di un portavasi di vimini dava un tocco originale.

Trovò il tutto di suo gusto, in ogni singolo dettaglio. Non aveva bisogno di altro e si accordò sul prezzo con l'amica di Scarlett, il cui fratello era militare di carriera all'estero, altra garanzia di serietà estrema.

La casetta era disponibile da subito e si sarebbe trasferita l'indomani, giacché aveva dato la caparra e l'affitto dei primi tre mesi, per bloccarlo.

Si accordò, con la donna, soddisfatta, recandosi in auto all'indirizzo di casa di Jeremy, a circa novecento metri da dove avrebbe alloggiato lei e tutt'altro edificio: un giardino enorme pieno di piante e arbusti tropicali, con dei laghetti con giochi d'acqua e una piscina moderna rettangolare, colma di gonfiabili a forma di animale, tra cui spiccava una fenicottero fucsia gigante, arricchivano una villa anch'essa in stile quasi futurista, nei toni del bianco lucido alternati allo scuro.

Era pacchiana e esagerata, in ciascuna suppellettile e complemento di arredo, notò, sbirciando anche l'interno dalle vetrate che affacciavano sulla veranda, passato con la Mustang un cancello di ferro battuto e attraversato un lungo vialetto.

'Buonasera' con una vaschetta gigante di gelato, in un contenitore termico, comperata alla pasticceria accanto alla concessionaria, si era presentata alla magione di Jeremy, con sua figlia che, in costumino lilla e braccioli rosa, era balzata fuori dalla piscina e le si era gettata addosso, in cerca di un abbraccio, travolgendola...si era ritrovata a terra con la piccola fradicia, a ridere di gusto.

'Joey...' il suo principale, in boxer da mare neri, il fisico asciutto e atletico che spiccava, non riusciva a trattenersi dall'andarle dietro a sghignazzare 'devi contenerti...su' dette una mano a ciascuna delle due, per aiutarle a rialzarsi.

Si mosse verso l'interno dell'abitazione e ripose il gelato in freezer, ringraziando la O'Neill, che si contemplava allo specchio del lungo corridoio 'Sono un disastro. Hai un phon? Così mi asciugo...' gli domando, sentendo l'umidità sul tessuto dell'abito.

'Stendi il tuo vestito fuori all'aria, ti darò un costume e farai il bagno con noi...seguimi' le suggerì, andando verso la dependance esterna, annessa alla casa, una sorta di spogliatoio per gli ospiti, realizzato in muratura e legno, con toilette e doccia.

Le indicò un armadio, che conteneva una decina di bikini colorati, nuovi e con l'etichetta.

La O'Neill li rimirò, domandandosi quante donne fossero passate di lì e meravigliandosi che il pensiero la ingelosisse, leggermente e immotivatamente.

Si concentrò sulla scelta, per distrarsi; fu colpita da un costume rosso, a tinta unita, col pezzo di sopra a triangolo e coi laccetti anche allo slip 'Un attimo e sono da voi'.

Il suo capo la lasciò: lei tolse il talloncino di carta, e spogliatasi dell'abito, che mise su una stampella, indossò il bikini. Era incredibile, pareva fatto su misura per il suo personale. Valorizzava il seno a coppa di champagne e i fianchi stretti ma torniti il giusto; prese un telo da bagno e raggiunse gli altri due che sguazzavano, schizzandosi.

Si fermarono entrambi, vedendola camminare sinuosa e scendere i gradini marmorei per raggiungerli.

'Come sei bella, una principessa…attenta agli scalini, sono molto scivolosi!' commentò Joey, segnalando il botticino utilizzato per la costruzione della discesa, viscida per via degli spruzzi.

'Sei uno schianto!' aggiunse suo padre, ammirato…una terza di reggiseno e delle gambe da colpo al cuore, un sedere tonico, alto. Molto elegante e femminile. Toglieva il fiato e il sonno, stupenda e nemmeno se la tirava, consapevole della propria bellezza e umile insieme. Iniziò a sentire molto caldo, nonostante la frescura dell'acqua della piscina, in cui era immerso.

'Grazie; vi informo che, da domani, saremo vicini di casa, mi trasferirò nella villetta suggeritami da Scarlett' era in leggero imbarazzo, per le occhiate ricevute, e provò a conversare.

'Il quartiere è tranquillo, starai bene'.

'Già...'.

'Vivo qui da quando mi sono sposato; la mia ex moglie ha fatto ristrutturare la villa da un architetto estroso, poi ha assoldato un arredatore di grido. Ho speso un patrimonio...alla fine, post separazione, ha preteso un'altra casa, più centrale e ho tenuto questa per me...'.

'Si vede che non è nel tuo stile; lei mi pare molto eccentrica, tu non sei così...' lo disse, assertiva, e l'uomo non replicò, osservando, con vaghezza, la sua piccola fare l'ennesimo tuffo sgraziato dal trampolino.

La O'Neill era intuitiva, intelligente, spiritosa e splendida; a quattro anni dalla separazione e a tre dal divorzio, per la prima volta, cenava con una donna e sua figlia assieme, forse per mero caso.

'La signora che mi aiuta con le faccende domestiche, una sorta di governante, ha preparato da mangiare. Sono piatti per bambini ovvero polpette coi piselli. Con lo scarso preavviso che ho avuto, non ho potuto cambiare menù, dovrai accontentarti' si giustificò, trascorsi pochi minuti, quando, asciugatosi e indossata la polo blu sopra gli shorts, portò una guantiera con la carne e una ciotola coi legumi, oltre alle bevande, sul tavolo ovale di vimini, posto a bordo piscina, apparecchiato con tovagliette all'americana colorate e stoviglie a tinte vivaci.

Lys e Joey - che erano rimaste in acqua fino all'ultimo minuto, a schizzarsi - si erano già sedute, ancora avvolte nei teli di spugna e chiacchieravano.

'Va benissimo, l'importante è che piacciano a questa signorina' la ragazza fece un buffetto alla piccola, che aveva spostato la propria seggiola ancora più vicino alla sua 'e se farai la brava e finirai la tua porzione, potrai mangiare il gelato. Vale per tutti, pure per tuo padre, ovvio'.

Joey rise 'Non ce la farà mai. Odia i piselli'.

'Renner, caspita, mi cadi sulle verdure...' la rossa indicò, con la forchetta, la ciotola da cui non si era ancora servito.

'Ehm...sì, le detesto' borbottò lui, colto in fallo.

'Decideremo noi per il tuo dessert, lo metteremo ai voti più tardi' dette una gomitata alla bambina, che fece una linguaccia al genitore.

'Siete perfide quando vi coalizzate contro di me' sibilò loro, fintamente incavolato, per sbottare in una sonora risata. L'atmosfera che si era venuta a creare era piacevolissima e il tempo dedicato al pasto volò.

Alle fine, le due allegre commensali furono persino clementi nei suoi confronti 'Papi, avrai ugualmente il gelato, per questa volta' Joey si era impietosita e gliene aveva concesso doppia porzione.

'Vi sono debitore! Irlandese, sei una mia sottoposta, fossi in te mi darei una regolata'.

'Capo, mi minacci? Ti farò causa per mobbing, mio fratello è avvocato' se ne burlò, di nuovo.

'Mai' oddio, non gli faceva cadere una parola. Era sempre pronta con una risposta impertinente...era sveglia, intelligente, instancabile lavoratrice, una ragazza da sposare, da accaparrarsi subito, la tipa che ti faceva perdere la testa e ti teneva sempre sul filo, che sapeva infiammare un rapporto.

Non come la sua ex, una noia mortale e opportunista, in ogni aspetto della vita, in particolar modo quello materiale ed economico.

'Joey, ti porto a letto…stramazzi' la bambina stava letteralmente crollando e Jeremy fece per prenderla in braccio.

'No, non tu...Lys...per favore' con uno sguardo angelico, impietosì la O'Neill 'Certo, tesoro. Ci penso io'. Si alzò da tavola, e la sollevò, stringendola a sé. Sul finire della cena aveva indossato di nuovo il proprio abito a pois, asciutto, e la piccola il pigiamino rosa, per prepararsi alla nanna imminente.

'Deve lavarsi i denti...' suo padre ricordò.

'Va bene...' la rossa depositò Joey davanti al lavandino del bagno annesso alla sua cameretta, sul rialzo di plastica dell'Ikea, porgendole lo spazzolino con il manico a forma di testa di cigno, sulle cui setole aveva spremuto un dito di baby dentifricio.

La bambina ci mise un attimo e, barcollando, si fece accompagnare nel suo lettino, in legno bianco e rosa, stracolmo di pupazzi di pezza e cuscini colorati, dentro le cui coperte si infilò, sbadigliando.

La sua stanza era molto ampia e curata in ogni minimo particolare, a misura, e delicata, non eccessiva come il resto della dimora, notò l'irlandese.

'Buonanotte, Lysandra. Tornerai qualche volta? Papà non ha freddo, l'ho capito...è tanto triste. Oggi che c'eri tu, invece, rideva sempre…' la ragazzina, diabolica, la guardava languida, sfiorandole la mano con la propria, intanto che gli occhi le divenivano fessure. Un sonno profondo la colse, d'improvviso.

Lys sentì una presenza alle sue spalle; Jeremy, sullo stipite della porta, che spegneva la luce e si avvicinava al letto, per posare un bacino sulla fronte della sua bambina.

'Da quanto eri lì?' gli bisbigliò, per evitare che la biondina si svegliasse, appena fuori in corridoio.

'Abbastanza da sentire le farneticazioni di una donna di quattro anni. Scusa, non si è mai comportata così' mormorò, tornando verso la piscina. Si era fermato a prendere qualcosa, sulla mensola sopra il camino del soggiorno: un pacchetto di sigarette ed un accendino.

'Ne vuoi una?' si accese una bionda, in piedi, velocemente, e dette una prima voluttuosa boccata, sbuffando al cielo non solo il fumo…soprattutto la tensione che lo attanagliava.

'No. E non dovresti nemmeno tu'.

'La paternale non la reggo' si lamentò, quasi sgarbato, camminando verso la piscina.

Lei se ne meravigliò, comprendendone il disagio 'Aspetta...' rientrò in casa, in fretta.

Aveva notato un angolo bar notevole, molto maschile, di legno scuro, con liquori di tutti i tipi e relativi bicchieri sulle mensole.

Ne prese due, e li riempì, per un terzo, di pregiato whisky di malto Talisker, da una bottiglia già aperta. Ci mise pochi cubetti di ghiaccio, recuperati dal mini frigo nascosto sotto il bancone, e tornò da Renner 'se proprio devi sfogarti, meglio una sana bevuta...ieri sera hai ordinato lo stesso, per cui...' glielo passò e si stese su uno dei lettini di plastica a bordo vasca.

'Sei una grande...' Dio, quanto gli piaceva quella femmina. Sedette accanto a lei, sul suo stesso lettino, fissandola dall'alto, la sigaretta nella sinistra e il whisky nella destra. 'A volte straparlo, mi debbo scusare…ancora, per la seconda volta nell'arco di tre minuti'.

Percepì la sua mano che gli carezzava l'avambraccio 'Di cosa? Jer, ascoltami' usò un diminutivo anche lei e forse non in modo casuale 'Tua figlia è preoccupata per te e i bambini sono la bocca della verità, ragionano senza filtri. Le piacerebbe pensare che sei in compagnia, quando non è con te o, magari, la tua ex frequenta qualcuno, non so, non voglio impicciarmi' _no, lo stai già facendo, purtroppo!_

'Mica uno...' rise, con amarezza, spegnendo la cicca a terra e buttando giù un sorso di superalcolico 'ha avuto diverse storie, a seguito della separazione. Nessuna è durata; l'avevo pregata di evitare di presentare i suoi nuovi fidanzati a Joey, ovviamente ha fatto di testa propria'.

'Uhm, come tutti... di solito non chiedo consigli e non ne voglio...' ribatté 'non la giustifico, era per dire, ognuno ha il suo carattere e i difetti sono più numerosi dei pregi, in ciascuno di noi'.

'Sì, hai ragione. E Joey legge bene, nella mia anima; Lys, pensi che non desideri una persona accanto a me che mi ami, che mi coccoli, con cui dividere la vita oltre che il letto? Che straveda per mia figlia e per me?' le domandò, gli occhi nei suoi. La conversazione stava prendendo una piega strana ed intima. E lui si stava innervosendo; si sentì l'incoerenza fatta persona, dato che la sera precedente aveva tessuto le lodi del suo status di scapolo d'oro.

'La troverai, è ciò che cerca ogni essere umano, a discapito delle proprie parole e a volte dei propri comportamenti' quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, stese la mano per fargli una carezza, sulla guancia, stavolta. Era senza malizia, solo tenerezza...tuttavia… sentì un sussulto e non ne comprese, con esattezza, la provenienza. Da sé o dal suo capo? Nel frattempo, lui aveva trattenuto la sua mano con la propria, premendosela sul viso, a prolungare il loro contatto. Non avrebbe dovuto, ma era stata così dolce e non c'era nulla fra loro...nulla. Non avrebbe frainteso.

'Jer' la rossa balbettò, in difficoltà. Doveva scappare, scappare subito, prima che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento sulla razionalità, prima che il tocco delle proprie dita sulla sua pelle morbida, di cui percepiva la barba rasata al mattino e l'angolo della bocca increspato in un mezzo sorriso, la portassero alla porta dell'inferno. Forse già c'era, su quella porta.

Renner non smetteva di scrutarla ed era rimasto in silenzio, bloccato e immobile, in una posa curiosa, che dall'esterno sarebbe parsa un'affettuosità fra innamorati.

'Jer…' Lysandra ripeté a voce più alta 'meglio che vada'.

Finalmente l'uomo si destò dal suo torpore e le lasciò la mano.

'Mi ero incantato...' rilevò lui, girando il palmo della propria e rimirandola, per cercare una ferita che non c'era. Non sulla cute, era già nell'anima.

Lys saltò quasi in piedi dal lettino, scolando il suo drink in un unico sorso, un ulteriore fuoco liquido pure per le sue viscere 'Non c'è bisogno che mi accompagni, conosco la strada ed è meglio se rimani nei pressi della camera di Joey…salutala da parte mia, domani mattina' lo aveva suggerito, per evitare ulteriori imbarazzi.

'Come vuoi...buonanotte, irlandese' alzatosi, di fronte, le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli rossi, con la punta delle dita.

'Ciao, capo' ripresa la borsa, Lysandra mise le ali ai piedi, per lasciare la villa più veloce che poté, il cuore che le rimbalzava nel petto, che pareva voler balzare fuori dal torace, affannato.

_L'ispirazione del racconto che state leggendo è nata dalla spiacevole vicenda giudiziaria, ad oggi ancora in corso, che vede coinvolto Jeremy Renner contro l'ex moglie, per la custodia della figlia._

_Non si trattava di dare giudizi morali o legali, semplicemente di voler mettere in punta di tastiera delle idee; nel caso specifico, narrare del legame amoroso fra un uomo divorziato, padre di una bambina, che coinvolge una ragazza conosciuta da poco tempo nei propri pesanti e complessi problemi. _

_I protagonisti, come avrete notato, hanno i nomi, i volti e la fisicità degli attori del cast di 'Avengers'; tuttavia, sono stati inseriti in un contesto in cui non svolgono la loro professione, bensì interpretano un ruolo, un personaggio diverso, in una sorta di fanfiction nella fanfiction._

_Saranno presenti due coppie slash, descritte con tenerezza, senza dettagli particolarmente intimi, riservati, invece, ai due protagonisti della storia, Jeremy Renner e Lysandra O'Neill._

_Il titolo si ispira alla canzone interpretata proprio da Renner 'Heaven don't have a name'. _

_Buona lettura!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2) Ottobre 2019**

'Chris, mi stai angosciando, molla la presa' erano settimane che il collega tormentava Lysandra, tentando di convincerla a partecipare a un party di Halloween, che lo avrebbe visto protagonista…era nato lo stesso giorno!

'E' perché sono gay? Non ti facevo tanto razzista, anzi, sessista'.

'Non è per quello, non sono dell'umore' ribadì, sbottando a ridere.

'I miei amici lo penseranno e mi farai fare una figuraccia. Gli ho parlato di te, ti vogliono conoscere…irlandese…per favore! E' un compleanno tondo!' insistette, ancora.

'Va bene, verrò, mi hai convinto. Ti avverto fin d'ora. Se mi dovessi annoiarmi, mi dileguerò più veloce del vento!' in fondo Halloween era la sua festa preferita, cedette sull'intera linea.

'Grazie, tesoro' con un bacino, il collega pose fine alla discussione, che lo aveva visto vincitore, appropinquandosi verso un cliente appena entrato.

'Schifo i travestimenti, sono già eccentrica di mio e comunque ho degli impegni per la sera incriminata. Strega, quindi?' Scarlett, che aveva ascoltato il loro dialogo, si impicciò della maschera che avrebbe indossato.

'Esatto, sarò una strega celtica, come i miei antenati…ho un costume particolare…lo vedrai, il giorno del party mi muoverò direttamente da qui…' le anticipò, leggermente contrariata di dovesi preparare nell'autosalone, ma, alla luce degli orari, aveva ben poche alternative.

E fu così; era un vestito lungo di tessuto nero, con un bordino dorato alla cintura, sul collo, sulle maniche ampie a pipistrello e sul cappuccio, che tirato sulla testa, la faceva apparire davvero caratteristico, a contrasto dei capelli rossi e del trucco carnevalesco, piuttosto accentuato. Una minuscola borsetta a tracolla per l'indispensabile da recare con sé completava l'outfit.

'Che ne dici?' domandò proprio alla contabile, nel tardo pomeriggio del trentuno ottobre.

'Mi fai paura…secondo me, non ti darebbero nemmeno una mentina, credimi. Hai un'aria minacciosa ed estremamente sexy. Sei la streghetta odiata dalle donne ed idolatrata dai loro mariti' le rispose l'amica.

'Sei bellissima, invece!' Joey - in un vestitino scamiciato composto da un top nero e una gonna a campana di tulle color arancio, un cappellino triangolare ornato da un fiocco arancione a pois scuri che richiamava i collant, la cui base, al contrario era della nuance delle zucche con puntini neri, e con una minuscola scopa di saggina - si stagliava accanto a loro…un piccola e tenera strega.

'Posso dire lo stesso di te…dove te ne vai, a far danni?' la O'Neill era curiosa, nonostante fosse evidente.

La bambina, infatti, nella mano destra, teneva un sacchetto di iuta marrone, vuoto 'Dolcetto o scherzetto?' rise, mostrandolo, e continuò 'Farò il giro delle case del quartiere dove abito, coi miei amici di scuola; la mamma aveva un appuntamento e non potrà accompagnarmi, lo farà papà…Lys…guarda che ho preso per lui. Gli piacerà?'.

Dalla tasca della gonna tirò un fuori un serpentello di gomma verde e glielo porse.

'Diamine, sembra vero, è ben realizzato…eccome se lo gradirà' con uno sguardo furbetto, indicò la stanza del capo; le era venuto spontaneo, non era riuscita a resistere. Mano nella mano con Joey, camminando lentamente, quatte quatte, si diressero verso Jeremy, che era seduto alla scrivania, in trattative con un fornitore.

Era talmente occupato dalla conversazione che non si accorse affatto della loro presenza, fino a quando la rossa non lanciò il serpente al centro del tavolo, gridando insieme alla bambina 'Scherzetto'.

Renner saltò dalla poltrona, sussultando e fece cadere persino il telefono a terra 'Siete due cretine…è una chiamata importante…era!'. Incavolato, afferrò il giocattolo e lo scagliò con Lysandra, centrandola in testa.

Lei lo schernì, con una boccaccia, innervosendolo ancora di più…poi l'uomo si arrese all'evidenza.

Le due davanti a sé si stavano sbellicando dalle risate, ed erano stupende, una meglio dell'altra. Evitò altri rimproveri, tentando di recuperare la cornetta dell'apparecchio e pure un contegno, minacciando ritorsioni con lo sguardo, riuscendo a sbrigarsela in pochi minuti.

Parlò al telefono, riflettendo su altro.

Le settimane successive all'esordio della rossa, l'avevano vista impegnarsi nel lavoro, in cui si era buttata a capofitto, approfondendo la conoscenza coi nuovi colleghi, in particolar modo proprio con Scarlett e Chris.

Venendo da una realtà professionale molto più grande, l'impatto con la sua modesta attività era stato di immediato successo.

Nessun venditore aveva mai avuto risultati come i suoi, in precedenza; conquistava gli acquirenti di ogni tipo ed età, come le ribadiva _avrebbe venduto ghiaccio agli eschimesi_.

L'immensa conoscenza delle caratteristiche e prestazioni delle vetture, i modi schietti e semplici la rendevano accattivante ed empatica assieme, una commistione equilibrata e perfetta. Che fosse esageratamente attraente, non guastava.

Insomma, la signorina O'Neill non dava fregature, nessun cliente si era mai lamentato. Anzi, tornavano e consigliavano l'irlandese ad amici e parenti, con sua somma soddisfazione...il grafico delle entrate aveva subito un'impennata...rosso fuoco.

Così come la propria bramosia, il desiderio impellente di congiungersi con la sua dipendente, per cui aveva un'evidente cotta e che lo evitava, nell'ambito personale, come la peste bubbonica…segno dell'evidente feeling che avevano percepito vicendevolmente, la strana elettricità e il lieve disagio che compariva ogni volta che erano insieme, e che avevano considerato una sciagura e non una fortuna.

Tensione emotiva a parte, sul lavoro erano affiatatissimi e il loro connubio vincente, su tutta la linea, per cui il confronto quotidiano era diventato inevitabile, accrescendo ulteriormente la stima reciproca e la difficoltà a tenere sopiti i propri impulsi e le proprie emozioni…in maniera inconsueta, data la presenza di Joey, la venditrice si era leggermente sciolta, con lo scherzo dell'animaletto di gomma.

'Era una burla, sei un antipatico, papino; mi avevi detto che ti saresti mascherato, come i genitori degli altri…mica verrai così?' la biondina, in mano il famoso serpente, segnalò i jeans e la camicia azzurra che suo padre indossava come fossero pattume.

'Non ho fatto in tempo, non lo noterà nessuno' si giustificò.

'Importa a me…Lys, per piacere, vieni tu!' con gli occhi questuanti, la supplicò.

'Soprassiedi, Joey…la signorina O'Neill ha un precedente impegno, non vedi? Ha di meglio da fare che dedicare il suo tempo a una ragazzina' acido, lo sottolineò, rendendosene conto e biasimandosene. Era stato meschino, a dirlo in quel modo, davanti a sua figlia, ma ad interagire con l'affascinante dipendente, gli si chiudeva la bocca dello stomaco.

'Verrò volentieri, invece, se tuo padre non ha nulla in contrario' piccata e quasi offesa, l'irlandese fu lesta a sfidarlo.

'Andate tutti e due. Jer, il negozio di fronte fa una svendita; sono le sette della sera di Halloween, con dieci dollari prenderai un vestito fantastico e farai felice la tua deliziosa pargoletta e forse non solo lei! Le tue groupie al completo' Scarlett gli mandò una frecciata, infilandosi la giacca di pelle con le frange e uscendo, per evitare che ribattesse.

'Uhm, avete vinto; ci vediamo alla macchina' con un grugnito, l'uomo sbuffò, spegnendo il pc e alzandosi, verso la porta posteriore.

Nel negozio segnalato dalla sua ragioniera erano rimasti ben pochi abiti. Solamente uno gli calzava bene e gli piaceva, gli altri erano ridicoli. Si cambiò, direttamente nel camerino della boutique, riponendo i propri vestiti in una busta di carta bianca e si diresse alla Jeep, dove le streghe lo aspettavano.

E fece la sua figura...aveva scelto di essere la morte spettrale, anche lui con una tunica nera con le maniche a pipistrello e il cappuccio, un bastone con una falce ed un'orripilante maschera in gomma sul viso, che teneva a metà della testa, retta con l'elastico.

'Fai paura, papà...' Joey era entusiasta e non smetteva di ripeterlo, seduta nel seggiolino agganciato al sedile posteriore.

'Avremo moltissimi dolci, grazie a te...' con uno sguardo complimentoso, la rossa scrutò Jeremy. Le faceva un certo effetto, adrenalinico; era la consapevolezza di non poterlo avere che la spingeva di più verso di lui...questo pensò, con un vago richiamo morale alla storiella della volpe e l'uva.

'Irlandese, tutto ok?' si era imbambolata, e Renner si incuriosì sul perché avesse accondisceso a partecipare al giro per la questua dei dolciumi, era evidente che avesse un altro impegno. Seguirli nel pellegrinaggio alla ricerca della caramella o del marshmallow perduto era stata una mossa inaspettata.

'Sì...' come gli leggesse la mente, spiegò 'Mi faceva piacere accompagnarvi, da bambina il dolcetto o scherzetto mi entusiasmava e avevo un pochino di tempo, adesso. Più tardi raggiungerò Chris, alla festa che ha organizzato; con la sfiga che si ritrova a essere nato il giorno di Halloween, non potevo mancare'.

L'uomo la studiò, irrequieto 'Anche io ci vado; non credevo ti avesse invitato'. Strano, che Evans non glielo avesse minimamente accennato.

Lei, meravigliata, ribatté 'Davvero vieni?' Era un locale per gay e il capo non avvezzo a familiarizzare troppo coi dipendenti.

'Mi ha perseguitato e credevo che lo avesse chiesto soltanto a me, in ufficio, nemmeno a Scarlett. In effetti, voi avete legato moltissimo' stavano sempre insieme, avrebbe dovuto ipotizzarlo. Se lo avesse saputo, avrebbe declinato la proposta...rifletté, amaramente, per un verso. Per quello opposto, si rallegrò all'idea di trascorrere un'intera serata con lei.

'Chris è una persona eccezionale, un caro amico. Non ho lo spirito per festeggiare, in questo periodo, ma non volevo che scontasse le mie paturnie, non lo merita'.

Quali, si domandò lui, evitando approfondimenti. 'Ecco, iniziamo da lì...è il gruppo degli amichetti di Joey coi genitori...' le segnalò un capannello di persone, mascherate e festanti, sganciando dal seggiolino la piccola, che si precipitò dai suoi compagni di scuola, come un fulmine, tirando la mano della O'Neill.

'Piano...piano...' la stava trascinando, letteralmente. Si trovò, faccia a faccia, con le mamme degli altri bimbi che la squadrarono, curiose, senza nemmeno salutarla. Si aspettavano Samantha e lei di certo non lo era, né le somigliava. E i loro mariti, come previsto dalla ragioniera, la mangiarono con gli occhi, con un po' di invidia nei confronti di Jeremy, che si era appropinquato a seguirle e che percepì, subito, la sgradevolezza degli altrui modi 'Che si sono messi in testa? Ora li sistemo io...paesani e maleducati'. Lo sibilò, affinché lo udisse esclusivamente lei.

'Lascia correre, siamo qui per Joey, per lo zucchero' gli sussurrò, sfiorandogli l'avambraccio, e incamminandosi, intanto che i piccoli, in gruppetti, suonavano alle porte delle villette del vicinato, i cui proprietari si affacciarono per riempire i loro sacchetti di prelibatezze. Li aspettavano ed era un rito piacevole e divertente, gioioso.

I vialetti erano ornati di decorazioni di zucche intagliate, illuminate dall'interno da candele di cera.

'Sapete che l'uso di intagliare zucche con espressioni spaventose o grottesche è di provenienza irlandese?' spiegò 'I miei antenati intagliavano rape, per fare lanterne con cui ricordare le anime bloccate in Purgatorio. Gli immigrati in Nord America usarono le zucche, invece, originarie del posto, poiché erano disponibili in grandi quantità e di maggiori dimensioni, facilitando così il lavoro di intaglio stesso'. Mentre lo illustrava, Joey e i bambini con lei, l'ascoltavano, come raccontasse una fiaba, incantati dalla sua bellezza.

Jeremy la spizzava, contorniata dai pargoli, con sguardo imperscrutabile.

'Cos'è il Purgatorio?' domandò la biondina.

_Il luogo mentale dove sono incastrata_…pensò Lysandra 'E' un posto in cui le anime di coloro che muoiono in uno stato di grazia sono preparate per andare in Paradiso, tesoro, a cantare con gli angeli…gli mettono un bel vestito, truccano le donne, e gli danno un sacchettino colmo di cioccolatini e caramelle. Così possono offrirne agli angeli, appena arrivano in Paradiso…' sparò l'invenzione del giorno.

'Ottima idea…diventeranno amici con facilità' commentò la ragazzina, distratta due secondi dopo dall'ennesimo campanello da suonare.

'Direi piuttosto che è un'idea fantastica, oratrice. Pendevano dalle tue labbra e la spiegazione è stata quasi poetica…certo, farebbe rabbrividire un cattolico irlandese ligio ai dettami della Bibbia, ma sono piacevolmente stupito. Mica per nulla sei la venditrice del mese…degli ultimi tre, per la verità. I colleghi giocano a freccette, usando un bersaglio con la tua foto appiccicata sopra e a Natale non ti regaleranno nulla' segnalò il capo.

'Mi stai facendo un complimento o prendendo in giro? Mi sfugge la tua sottile ironia e stasera non sono in vena, te l'ho detto…'.

'Entrambe, credo…'. Non era in vena perché era con lui…quello era il problema, ipotizzò, sfortunatamente. Almeno era la compagnia più piacevole che potesse desiderare, soprattutto nel frangente in cui i genitori degli amichetti di scuola di sua figlia lo osservavano, in cagnesco.

'I tuoi concittadini sono molto inospitali' commentò la rossa, al suo indirizzo. La tensione fra gli adulti era palpabile e, in fondo, era un momento di divertimento. Jeremy le spiegò il motivo.

'Ai loro occhi sono lo stupido del villaggio che a stento legge e fa di conto, lo snaturato che ha dilapidato la fortuna paterna, ha spezzato il cuore al caro genitore e ora mantiene con difficoltà il tenore di vita della famiglia, tentando di non perdere l'ultimo autosalone rimasto. Eravamo al liceo insieme, siamo coetanei. All'epoca avevo una decappottabile blu, odiavo la scuola per via delle difficoltà della dislessia e di conseguenza non studiavo, uscivo con una ragazza diversa ogni sera e mi vedevano come un'idiota e superficiale figlio di papà, perché lo ero…' le confidò, malinconico. Era una grande sconfitta e gli bruciava, confessione compresa.

'Jer, ognuno ha i suoi demoni. Mio padre e mia madre litigavano continuamente, davanti a me e mio fratello. C'era sempre qualcosa che non andava; pochi soldi, o la cena messa in tavola, eccetera. Era perché non si amavano…detestavo le grida e dover dipendere da loro, economicamente. Non potevano pagarmi gli studi e mi sono cercata un lavoro a sedici anni, per emanciparmi. Ho fatto la lavapiatti, la cameriera, volantinaggio e mi sono diplomata alle scuole serali.

Sono riuscita a andare via di casa e, casualmente, ho letto un annuncio su internet in cui cercavano un venditore di auto; mi sono presentata, per gioco, perché Chris, il mio fratellone, aveva una fissazione per i motori e, alla fine, mi aveva trasmesso la sua passione. Ho avuto il posto, però è stato molto faticoso… Morale: ognuno è diverso dall'altro ed è il bello o il brutto della vita…comunque, non credere di aver fallito, hai Joey, che vale più del resto e nessuno potrai mai portartela via' aveva parlato a lungo, intanto che erano giunti all'ultima casa e la compagine tornava indietro.

'Concordo, hai ragione! E tuo fratello?' avevano avuto una vita profondamente diversa e preferì chiederle di lui, che commentare il racconto. Per due motivi; primo, l'aveva fatto sentire più debosciato del solito; secondo, le si erano illuminati gli occhi, parlando di Chris.

'E' un magistrato piuttosto in gamba. Si è trasferito in Irlanda da alcuni parenti, diversi anni fa, per studiare legge; il diritto anglosassone lo affascinava, sai, stare in Tribunale con toga e parrucca. Purtroppo ci vediamo raramente, ora è a Londra. Detesta gli Stati Uniti. In realtà, siamo fratellastri, fa Hemsworth di cognome, e suo padre è stato il primo marito di mia mamma. Morì a due anni di distanza dalla sua nascita e mamma si risposò con mio padre, in seconde nozze. E' più di un fratello per me, tuttavia ci assomigliamo poco. Dall'albero genealogico paterno, si porta in eredità anche il colore dei capelli, biondi come un raggio di sole…'.

'E i tuoi genitori?'.

'Sei il re degli interrogatori, stasera! Sono morti…mio padre era più devoto alla santa birra che alla Madonna e la cirrosi epatica non l'ha risparmiato, mia mamma è andata via qualche mese successivo, per un infarto…' spiegò, fissando Joey trottare verso di sé, con il sacchetto di iuta stracolmo di leccornie 'Ora sai quasi tutto di me'.

'Ho fatto il pieno…posso mangiare qualche dolcetto, sulla strada di casa?' salendo in macchina, la bambina già frugava cercando i pezzi di cui era più ghiotta.

'A patto di far scegliere prima la strega irlandese, che si è consumata i piedi a starti dietro' Renner senior le fece l'occhiolino e lei passò il sacco a Lys.

'Che gradisci, Jer?' gli dette un buffetto sul ginocchio…su, ce n'era per tutti.

'A te l'onore, ciò che prendi tu' un calore lo percorse, irradiandosi dal punto della rotula dove lo aveva sfiorato. Nemmeno da adolescente si era sentito così vulnerabile davanti a una ragazza!

'Barrette ai cereali e cioccolato al latte, sono le mie preferite' ne trovò una soltanto 'i residenti della zona sono stati avari…ce ne faremo una ragione e la divideremo' scartò la stagnola e spezzò a metà la cioccolata, poggiandogli i quadratini spettantigli, direttamente sulle labbra, per evitare di farlo distrarre dalla guida, in un gesto forse un po' troppo intimo. Lo sfiorare la sua bocca con le dita le provocò uno strano brivido.

Lui masticò, con estrema goduria, vedendola fare altrettanto e succhiarsi l'indice sporco di cioccolato; quel gesto erotico lo mandò su di giri ma tentò di concentrarsi sulla strada 'E' delizioso, lo ammetto'.

'Mamma non c'è…' la piccola, arrivati in pochi minuti davanti al cancello della villetta dove abitava, indicò la tata che la attendeva, una signora ispanica di mezza età, rotondetta, con i capelli lunghi raccolti in una crocchia, indosso una salopette di jeans e una felpa con la zip e il cappuccio.

'Aveva un precedente impegno, si è scordata di avvisarti; ora cena, se riesci a mangiare ancora, date le schifezze che hai ingurgitato, e vai a nanna. Ti chiamerò domani mattina' Jeremy le dette un bacino sulla guancia e Lysandra un abbraccio stretto, da cui parve non volersi staccare 'Grazie di essere venuta…e buona continuazione…tu e papà, divertitevi' le sussurrò, all'orecchio, con un tono eccessivamente malizioso, per appartenere a una bimbetta di quattro anni.

'Rimane spesso con la baby sitter…' la O'Neill si morse la lingua, non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi; le venne spontaneo, osservando Joey che la salutava con la manina e un'occhiata malinconica.

'La mia ex moglie ha importanti affari personali da gestire' ribatté, allusivo, facendole intendere che avesse delle relazioni sessuali, circostanza di cui l'aveva già resa edotta, durante il dopo cena in piscina.

Dal vano portaoggetti del cruscotto, prese il pacchetto di sigarette e, apertolo, una bionda direttamente con la bocca per accenderla con l'accendisigari dedicato e dare la prima aspirata, con rabbia; a finestrino abbassato, gettò fuori il fumo a pieni polmoni 'Scusa…so che ti dà fastidio, ma ogni volta che abbandono Joey nelle sue grinfie, o peggio, alla solitudine di un villino vuoto…beh, mi pare di impazzire…'.

'E' la tua macchina e sto approfittando di un passaggio al locale, visto che ho lasciato la mia Mustang a casa, per cui non posso oppormi. Capo, mi spiace tantissimo. Per te e soprattutto per Joey...però te ne devi fare una ragione. È ancora piccola e dovrai sopportare la situazione per parecchio'

'Sono cresciuto senza madre, è morta che avevo due anni e, credimi, ho imparato, a mie spese, che essere allevato da un solo genitore non sia il massimo…e ora sono io stesso genitore a metà, sarà la legge del contrappasso. È facile giudicare, tu non hai figli' commentò, attaccandosi alla sigaretta come un'ancora di salvezza, una boccata di vita.

'No, non li ho e forse non li avrò mai. Per me, il mondo non si compone di chi ha figli e chi non li ha, ma di persone che ragionano e persone che non lo fanno' non era offesa, cercò di farlo riflettere sul serio 'a meno che tu non abbia la possibilità di chiederne la custodia esclusiva, sarai costretto a dividere Joey con sua madre, per lungo tempo. Non avrà un istinto materno spiccato, rimane la mamma...'.

'Non voglio parlarne, Lys, smettila!' alzò il tono della voce, voltandosi verso di lei e schiacciando il mozzicone nel portacenere, incavolato.

La rossa lo fissava, mordendosi il labbro inferiore coi denti, inquieta e dispiaciuta.

Ci capitava sempre di mezzo lei, Jeremy fece una sorta di ammenda 'Non voglio coinvolgerti nei miei casini, perdonami'.

'Sono già coinvolta perché voglio bene a tua figlia...tanto, lo sai' era stata sincera e l'affetto che nutriva era evidente, palpabile, particolarmente spontaneo e ricambiato.

'E lei ne vuole a te' sottolineò 'e Samantha lo ha capito, e ne è infastidita, mi ha dato un paio di battute, sia per il legame che stai instaurando con Joey, sia per...' non concluse la frase, in leggero imbarazzo ma lei ne comprese il significato.

La megera pensava che saltasse nel letto del suo capo, per sesso e carriera, come tutti quelli che li vedevano assieme 'Vivono del nulla, di chiacchiere'.

'Del nulla? Sei sicura?' _diavolo, irlandese, non senti proprio niente per me? Perché i tuoi occhi dicono il contrario_...lo tenne per sé, ascoltandola annuire, parcheggiando nei pressi del locale, affollato persino all'ingresso.

Uomini, ovviamente, per lo più mascherati in maniera vistosa e colorata. Li esaminarono peggio che i genitori dei compagni di Joey, per più di un motivo. Lysandra era l'unica donna che avesse varcato la porta del disco pub, e spiccava, splendida, nel suo abito raffinato, circostanza che intrigò gli spettatori.

E Jeremy era un ospite inatteso ed etero come pochi; incuriositi, lo avevano puntato, era una possibile conquista diversa, per concludere in bellezza una serata particolare come Halloween.

Le loro espressioni interessate fecero vacillare la testosteronica preda, che afferrò la mano della sua collaboratrice, istintivo.

Il che attirò ancora più gli sguardi dei presenti, che si chiesero se facessero coppia fissa, viste le chiacchiere sentite fra i paesani.

'Jer, tranquillo...non ti salteranno addosso' minimizzò lei, schernendolo, poiché l'aveva arpionata e quasi le stritolava la destra, camminando all'interno del locale, caratteristico per l'architettura dalle linee morbide, la scelta di due soli colori che le mura e i complementi d'arredo ovvero il dorato e il blu elettrico; un bar di forma ellittica al centro della sala dava un tocco di modernità, al limite dell'estrosità estrema…poco da Chris, meditò la sua amica.

'Che razza di locale...' sibilò Renner, quando un ragazzo moro, vestito da Joker, coi capelli dipinti di viola e uno spolverino verde, gli fece l'occhiolino in modo lascivo.

La O'Neill si sporse, con la testa indietro, alzandogli la cappa ed esaminando le natiche sode del suo principale, ironica 'Non ci giurerei, eh eh, che non ti stuprino...attento al culetto, in bagno'.

'Cretina...' con uno strattone, l'attirò a sé, minaccioso 'Vuoi che ti dimostri quanto sia maschio? Stai giocando col fuoco, non provocarmi!'.

'Mi sfidi, sapendo che sarai tu a perdere, sei masochista' sussurrò, con voce appositamente arrochita, come una micetta licenziosa, gli occhi di brace nei suoi. Capì di essere sull'orlo di un pericoloso precipizio, e il suo sangue freddo vacillò.

Alla stretta micidiale e più intensa che aveva fatto incollare i loro corpi, gemette 'Jer…lasciami…'. Avrebbe resistito poco, si sarebbe trattenuta con difficoltà dal buttargli le braccia al collo, le sue labbra erano vicinissime e invitanti.

Una scarica elettrica attraversò Renner nelle parti bassi, al contatto con la magnifica donna di cui si era invaghito, e come previsto, non ribatté, mollando la presa.

Grazie a Dio, la figura familiare di Evans gli si fece incontro 'Ben arrivati'. Il festeggiato era nella veste di Dracula in persona, probabilmente non originalissimo nella scelta, tuttavia con un abito di gran pregio, noleggiato in un negozio di materiale per cinema e teatro: un mantello, nero all'esterno e di seta rossa scura all'interno, pantaloni scuri, camicia bianca ricamata, un panciotto di velluto bordeaux, un ciondolo a forma di croce agganciato al collo con un nastrino color sangue e gli immancabili denti, lo rendevano estremamente credibile.

'Auguri, e complimenti per il vestito, sei favoloso' Lysandra gli dette un bacio sulla guancia, e Jeremy una stretta vigorosa.

Gli amici di Chris gli andarono incontro per presentarsi; erano simpatici, allegri e molto naif. Troppo, per qualcuno di sua conoscenza.

'Irlanda…' Jer le parlò, a bassa voce 'c'è uno vestito da suora che è pure truccato; ha il rimmel e il rossetto, ne sono certo'.

'E' un festa mascherata, capo…' lei tentò di riderci su, in effetti qualche ospite era stravagante, non spiacevole.

'Non sono abbastanza ubriaco per tutto questo…' la lasciò in chiacchiere, sedendosi al bancone del bar, su uno sgabello di legno chiaro, ordinando il solito whisky, poggiando al contempo la falce a terra.

Evidentemente lo aveva guardato troppo a lungo o con troppa intensità: il ragazzo con la tonaca - piuttosto attraente, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio e i capelli castani scuri, la barba di qualche giorno e la bocca carnosa - gli si approssimò. Da vicino era ancora più impressionante; nella destra, teneva un rosario dalle dimensioni giganti, e sotto la veste, indossava la sola biancheria, sopra gli anfibi scuri.

Aprì la gonna dalla parte dello spacco e gli mostrò un cuore rosso e giallo di stoffa, che aveva agganciato sulla parte anteriore della coscia nuda, come fosse una giarrettiera, interloquendolo 'Mi offri da bere, bell'uomo? Mi chiamo Seb!'.

Era un evidente approccio! Renner deglutì, in estrema difficoltà. Lo aveva lasciato senza parole, e non era facile. Si aspettava che qualcuno ci provasse, anche palesemente, ma ora che si trovava faccia a faccia col tipo, tentava di trovare il modo per sganciarsi, senza offenderlo.

Sentì una mano sulla schiena e una voce suadente…una voce amica…Lys, che gli veniva in soccorso, rivolgendosi al rivale 'Sloggia, tesoro; il bell'uomo è già occupato, ed è proprietà privata. La mia'.

Jer si voltò, immensamente grato della sua iniziativa, per ritrovarsela a un palmo da naso, col viso accanto al suo; fu un solamente un attimo e le loro bocche si fusero in un emozionante e coinvolgente bacio a fior di labbra, che convinse il pretendente, in via definitiva, a rinunciare al corteggiamento, con la coda fra le gambe 'Peccato' mormorò la suora, dandogli le spalle.

Era stata questione di due secondi, forse tre…i tre secondi più belli della sua vita, pensò Jeremy, che non riusciva a smettere di togliere gli occhi dalle pozze azzurre della O'Neill. Le sfiorò i capelli rossi con la mano, a mo' di ringraziamento, chiedendo al barista un analcolico per lei, che gli si era accomodata di fianco, sullo sgabello limitrofo, muta come un pesciolino.

Alla donna parve di avere le vertigini. Lo aveva fatto senza pensare, era stato un gesto spontaneo, le era venuto da dentro, e non si era riuscita a tenere, né era pentita…anzi, lo avrebbe rifatto, ancora e ancora, in maniera meno casta.

Represse il proprio desiderio, concentrandosi sul bicchiere che il cameriere le pose innanzi. Giocherellò con la cannuccia, mangiucchiò la mezza fettina di arancia di decorazione ed alla fine lo bevve, a piccoli sorsi. Si trattava di ingannare il tempo e se stessa. Sperò che il suo capo le parlasse per un chiarimento, ma era impegnato nella medesima attività…riflessione…meditava, in realtà, per riprendere il controllo, facendo dei respiri profondi. Era una conoscenza che entrambi desideravano diventasse altro, senza il coraggio di trasformare le proprie intenzioni in realtà. Il piatto del gioco che avevano iniziato era consistente, nelle poste: il lavoro, Joey, le profonde cicatrici delle precedenti relazioni fallimentari.

'Che fate qui, soli soletti? Non vi buttate nella mischia?' Chris, _lupus in fabula_, si era piazzato alle loro terga, per spronarli a seguirlo. Aveva indicato uno spazio della pista da ballo, riempitosi degli amici che gli aveva presentato in precedenza, che si dimenavano, allegri.

'Vi raggiungo, appena finito il drink' Renner alzò il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno; mentì, sapendo di mentire. Disdegnava ballare - figurarsi fra quei soggetti strampalati - e stare al centro dell'attenzione, che non gli era mancata, tra la ricchezza del patrimonio paterno e i propri disturbi di apprendimento.

'Vengo io' la rossa si affilò. Evans era l'unica persona, in città, con cui avesse un vero legame, oltre Scarlett; con lei, si era dimostrato gentile e disponibile in ogni circostanza, non desiderava deluderlo.

'Il capo è rigido…' commentò quello, dimenandosi come un'anguilla.

'Lo conosci da più tempo di me, non devo confermartelo io'.

'Lys, vi ho visti, mano nella mano e un attimo fa… vi baciavate' le rivelò, con tranquillità.

Lei si mise sulla difensiva 'Non era nulla'. Ripeteva al collega il concetto espresso in auto al diretto interessato…nulla.

'Anche un cieco vedrebbe l'attrazione che c'è fra di voi. Hai paura di soffrire e lo comprendo, dato ciò che hai vissuto a Los Angeles e i casini della tua famiglia. Perché non ti dai una possibilità, una soltanto? Lo dico per il tuo bene, sono tuo amico' Chris insisteva, coi suoi modi garbati. Diamine, li aveva invitati entrambi, senza informarli della presenza dell'altro, confidando di avere, per una volta, il ruolo di Eros, il Dio dell'amore!

Avrebbe perorato di più la causa in cui si era imbarcato, se non fosse stato trascinato in uno sfrenato passo rock dallo stesso ragazzo mascherato da suora, che ci aveva provato con Renner…Seb, ovvero Sebastian!

La lasciò a ballare, con il consiglio disinteressato nelle orecchie e nella testa, e lo sguardo indagatore del suo capo che la spizzava, di sottecchi, come un felino impigrito e sonnolento.

L'irlandese era uno spettacolo, per gli occhi; sprizzava femminilità da ogni poro della pelle e calamitava l'interesse, persino nel locale in cui era l'unica ragazza, per di più etero.

La sua scarsa consapevolezza dell'effetto che provocava su chi gli era accanto o l'ammirava rendeva il tutto più tenero e amabile. Jeremy sospirò, dispiaciuto. Avrebbe voluto sul serio unirsi a lei; soprassedette, per evitare imbarazzi, rimanendo appollaiato sullo sgabello.

Lysandra si era divertita, fra i conoscenti di Chris; l'avevano messa a suo agio e, fra una battuta e l'altra, la serata era volta al momento clou, l'arrivo della torta del festeggiato, enorme, composta di tre strati circolari di pan di spagna al cioccolato, ricoperti di una crema _ganache_ fondente, di decorazioni a forma di pipistrello, lateralmente, e di piccole zucche oltre ad una più grande sulla cima con un cappellino anch'esso di cioccolato. Spiccava sul disco posto alla base, la frase, realizzata in pasta di zucchero 'Tanti auguri, Chris'.

Tra grida e fischi di giubilo, il coro degli amici intonò il classico 'Happy birthday' sulle note della base della canzoncina messa su dal dj e Evans soffiò su un'unica candelina nera, giacché il fatto di aver raggiunto i quaranta non gli andava molto giù.

'E' spettacolare e sembra buonissima' col piattino di carta arancione in mano, Lys commentò, a voce alta, quasi parlando fra se, mettendosi in fila per accaparrarsi una fetta del prelibato dessert.

'Irlandese…' Jeremy era finito, non troppo casualmente, dietro di lei. Era stato indirizzato da un magnetismo poco controllabile. Guardava incantato la pelle nivea e morbida del collo e il rosato delle sue labbra, poteva vedere con chiarezza le sue efelidi sul naso, le avrebbe potute contare. Sentiva l'odore del suo profumo e avrebbe giurato che la nota olfattiva dell'ambra e della cannella gli avesse acceso i sensi, maggiormente. L'incendio interiore divampava ed estintori, a vista, non ce n'erano.

Le poggiò le mani sulla vita, sentendola sussultare e, lentamente, le spostò sul suo ventre, per unirle all'altezza dell'ombelico, con il viso nei suoi capelli e la bocca sopra l'orecchio 'Lys…Lysandra…vieni via con me, ora…ti comprerò tutte le torte che vorrai…'. Era una confessione dettata dall'istinto, per nulla mediata dal cervello.

Il brivido delle sue labbra sul lobo dell'orecchio, il soffio del suo alito furono più convincenti delle parole; la rossa fu persuasa, in un secondo, a seguirlo, come una novella Cenerentola che fuggiva via col suo principe ed entrambe le scarpette ai piedi. Si girò, leggermente, di tre quarti, annuendo, senza controbattere verbalmente, attaccando gli occhi di zaffiro ai suoi e unendo le loro falangi.

Il capo avrebbe voluto baciarla, ma non nel caos del disco pub festaiolo…in quel preciso frangente, desiderò esclusivamente allontanarsi, per stare con lei.

Scapparono via insieme dal party; la O'Neill - abbandonato il piattino di plastica sul tavolo dei regali unitamente al proprio presente, un pacchettino con una cover e una penna usb di Capitan America, per cui il suo amico festeggiato aveva un debole sin da ragazzino - fu la protagonista della sua favola personale, rammaricandosi, in seguito, di non aver avvertito e salutato Chris, certa, tuttavia, che avrebbe compreso il motivo del suo allontanamento anticipato.

Si ritrovò, in pochi secondi, a fianco dell'auto di Jeremy, che le aprì lo sportello, e poi seduta accanto a lui che mise la mano destra sulla sua sinistra, in maniera da riuscire a guidare comodamente.

Avviato il motore, gliela aveva tenuta salda, portandola alla bocca per baciare l'incavo del suo polso, dove, nuovamente, si era inebriato della fragranza della sua acqua di colonia. Ogni volta che la lambiva, nella striscia di pelle fra l'avambraccio e la mano, oppure sulla base del palmo di quest'ultima, percepiva un leggero brivido e il desiderio di entrambi.

'Vado a casa tua, è più vicina'. Non suonava affatto come una domanda; lei annuì, come in precedenza, inebetita.

'Lys? Tutto a posto?' Renner non l'aveva più sentita parlare; la O'Neill non aveva detto una sillaba e sì che avevano imboccato la Statale da almeno cinque minuti.

Gli rispose con un gesto, afferrando lei la sua mano e sfiorandola con le labbra, dolcemente.

Jeremy, intenerito e accaldato, non di sudore, si calmò un pochino, perché l'ultima cosa che auspicava era saltarle addosso, come un animale in calore. Si stava tenendo, e, atteso tanto, voleva che tutto fosse perfetto.

E ci riuscì, complimentandosi con sé stesso, nel momento in cui parcheggiò la macchina sul vialetto della villetta dell'irlandese, dietro la Mustang rossa.

Lysandra si diresse verso la porta di casa, aprendola ed entrando, con il suo principale alle calcagna che la tallonava, e fece uno scatto in avanti, voltandosi, a mo' di sfida.

Nel piccolo soggiorno - curato nei dettagli eleganti e moderni, in cui accedeva per la prima volta - Jeremy tentò di acchiapparla per la veste, ma lei gli sfuggì, continuando la corsa fino alla camera da letto, dove si lasciò, finalmente, prendere, non prima di aver acceso il paralume da comodino in metacrilato beige, che illuminava l'ambiente di una luce calda e soffusa.

Di spalle, come al locale, Renner la cinse a sé, stavolta con un'intenzione diversa, più carnale.

Le mani sfiorarono la stoffa dell'abito sopra i seni teneri che si tesero, immediati. Li massaggiò, tastando i boccioli turgidi che premevano sul cotone, attraverso il reggiseno, con la stessa intensità della smania che si irradiava nel proprio ventre.

La rossa si scostò, leggermente, per liberarsi della borsetta minuscola e dell'abito, dalla testa, come fosse una maglietta, e abbandonare le scarpe ai piedi del letto, dove, spostate le lenzuola, si stese con un mezzo sorriso, indosso l'intimo di pizzo floreale grigio perla, indicando la testa di Renner 'Quella…toglila…e pure il resto…'.

L'altro si toccò la fronte, avvertendo la gomma della maschera, che levò prontamente, poggiandola su una poltroncina imbottita attigua 'Ho scordato la falce al locale…' ridacchiò, nervoso. Si slacciò gli stivaletti e si spogliò della tunica nera della morte spettrale, che fece la stessa fine del travestimento del viso.

Coi boxer blu scuro di Dolce e Gabbana, le si accoccolò vicino, sfiorandole il fianco, per poi abbracciarla.

Si mosse su di lei, con dolcezza, facendole sentire il proprio desiderio, spingendosi col bacino sul suo.

Le sganciò la bralette di pizzo, con un sussulto davanti alle sue mammelline perfette, piene e rotonde, connotate dalla pelle candida e da qualche efelide in ordine sparso, e dai capezzolini rosei, stupendi come lamponi maturi.

Abbassò il capo, inspirando ancora il suo odore, per trattenerlo il più possibile nelle narici, poggiando le labbra sull'apice del frutto più limitrofo, che si indurì ulteriormente, al loro contatto. 'E' il cibo degli dei' commentò, coinvolto.

Le aveva strappato un gemito, sommesso, provocandole un'accelerazione dei battiti ed uno struggimento interiore; si stava sciogliendo di piacere, nel grembo, divenuto infuocato e stava allentando le maglie delle proprie difese.

La tortura gradita continuò con l'altro capezzolo, a cui Renner si dedicò con la stessa devozione, con le braccia femminili che lo avevano stretto; percepiva le carezze di Lysandra sulla schiena e sul petto, come se, coi palmi delle mani, volesse scoprire il segreto del suo corpo. Lo sagomava e lo sfiorava, in ogni anfratto e lo stava facendo impazzire.

Lo aveva lasciato quasi senza fiato ma continuò. Le sollevò le natiche, per liberarla del perizoma, rimanendo incantato a guardarla lì, in mezzo alle gambe, ove spiccava un curato boschetto del colore delle zucche simbolo della giornata appena volta al termine, della stessa nuance dei meravigliosi capelli che la caratterizzavano…rosso irlandese 'Felice Halloween' sussurrò, delicato, insinuando le sue dita dentro di lei, nella soffice e umida fessura del paradiso che si stava aprendo per lui…realizzò di stare dimenticando la cosa più importante, ciò che bramava maggiormente, l'errore più imperdonabile che potesse commettere, soggiogato da un vero e proprio incantesimo.

Sporgendosi con il viso verso il suo, le chiese umilmente 'Dammi un bacio, per favore'.

'Felice Halloween, Jer' replicò lei, di rimando, travolta dal suo impeto, traendolo a sé, con le falangi fra la chioma castana, incollando le labbra alle sue.

Lo sapeva, dall'inizio, che sarebbe stato così, così bello...si era trattenuta, con tutte le forze, a respingere ciò che sentiva, fino alla strenuo; oramai la passione aveva spezzato il suo argine interiore, il limite che si era imposta.

La vorace bocca maschile si impossessò della sua…la lingua di Jeremy era calda, esperta, entusiasmante. Alternava dei baci profondi, alla francese, che le toglievano l'anima a bacini adolescenziali, quasi casti, in un vortice di estremo delirio, lasciandole un sapore maschio, il retrogusto delle sigarette e del whisky di malto, insieme al proprio personale.

E il modo in cui pronunciava il diminutivo, con cui era solito chiamarla, le faceva accapponare la pelle 'Lys...' ripeteva, concitato, con la mano sinistra che proseguiva le carezze erotiche all'interno delle sue cosce, alternandosi sui punti più sensibili della sua femminilità, che stava scoprendo, come in un labirinto turbinoso.

Lysandra si fece più audace, vezzeggiando il compagno fra la stoffa dei boxer e le natiche, nella linea dei glutei, per eliminare l'ultima barriera che separava la nudità completa dei loro due corpi.

'Oddio, Lys...' alla presa della tenera ed affusolata manina sulla propria rigidità, Renner reagì con un'espressione spontanea, staccandosi, per un secondo, dalle sue labbra morbide, per guardarla con le palpebre socchiuse sulle pupille dilatate e tornare a tormentarle il sorriso, senza tregua, il momento seguente.

Usata una torsione del polso, la ragazza lo stimolò in maniera veemente, ritrovandosi, stante una mossa spontanea e sincrona, sotto di lui che, con un mezzo giro, l'aveva spostata nella più classica delle posizioni amorose, la più tradizionale.

Il capo desiderava unirsi alla dolce compagna più del resto e il suo stimolo, come quello di un diavoletto tentatore, l'avrebbe condotto, in fretta, al culmine di una brama che preferiva condividere.

'Lys...sei sicura?' lo chiese, con una certa galanteria; doveva, confidando in una risposta positiva, giacché una differente lo avrebbe ucciso, seduta stante. Lysandra non lo deluse.

'Felice Halloween, Jeremy' ripeté, strusciandosi come una micetta al suo uomo; allargò le gambe e le incrociò dietro le sue, in un gesto pieno dell'unica certezza che lo colpì.

Gli si stava offrendo, donando e sarebbe stata sua, tenera e sensuale, con le dita della mano destra poggiate sulla sua guancia, affettuose e rassicuranti, nella medesima posa della serata in piscina; i suoi gemiti fluivano dalle labbra carnose, la sua lingua attorcigliata alla propria danzava nelle bocche di entrambi, il suo volto si muoveva, da un lato all'altro, per agevolare i baci che le dava.

All'ingresso del suo scrigno - del colore della folta chioma che stava inanellando fra le dita…di brace - scivolò fra i petali della sua orchidea, ricolmi di nettare prezioso, che si schiusero definitivamente al suo ingresso.

Avvertendo i muscoli dell'irlandese tesi e irrigiditi, assecondò, con naturalezza, il movimento dell'essere umano che stava possedendo; l'attrito fra i loro due sessi era perfetto, il quid sul perché dell'amore, l'Eden che si poteva condividere con una donna, la sua donna!

Affrettò la velocità e la profondità dell'incastro, con un cambio di ritmo gradito a entrambi, udendo in Lysandra dei gemiti più forti e frequenti…eloquenti!

La rossa si aggrappò, con le mani, alle sue cosce, stringendo le gambe, emettendo un urlo di godimento assoluto, mentre tendeva il corpo allo spasmo e inarcava la schiena 'Jer' sussurrò, all'acme del piacere, percependo che lui si squagliasse della medesima cupidigia, ripetendone il nome 'Lys'.

Si rilassò, fra le sue braccia, con la pelle d'oca addosso e le membra guizzanti, attraversate dalla corrente elettrica dell'acme della lussuria, che aveva appena finito di coglierla.

Renner, ansante e sudato, spense la luce della lampada sul comodino, la bocca accostata alla sua, i fisici ancora aggrovigliati 'Lys...' le prese la mano e la baciò, balbettando.

'Jer...non c'è bisogno che tu dica nulla, è stato eccezionale'. Non riusciva a respirare, per ciò che aveva provato e provava. Si raggomitolò su di lui, con la testa sulla sua spalla, sentendo le sue carezze fra i capelli e le labbra sulla fronte; trascorsi pochi minuti delle affettuose coccole, si assopì, serena.

Il suo capo proprio no, l'adrenalina lo aveva intossicato, non poteva placarsi. Per non disturbarla, rimase immobile, inanellando le ciocche color zucca, fra le dita, e stampandosi, nella memoria, il profilo del suo viso, che si stagliava nel buio della stanza.

L'aveva rimirata fino al mattino seguente, per poi alzarsi, in punta di piedi. Infilati i boxer, era andato alla propria macchina, per recuperare gli abiti che aveva riposto nella busta, quando si era cambiato, al negozio dove aveva acquistato il costume per la festa.

Nel vialetto, fra le aiuole curate del piccolo fazzoletto di prato, aveva notato delle margherite selvatiche. Ne aveva colta una soltanto, la più bella, e l'aveva portata in camera da letto, poggiandola sul cuscino accanto alla rossa che ancora dormiva, prima di abbottonarsi la camicia bianca e trafficare in cucina, per preparare almeno il caffè.

I pensili erano in ordine e trovò l'occorrente con facilità. Su un vassoio, poggiò due tazze ed un piattino, con delle fette di pane in casetta che aveva tostato, imburrato e spalmato di marmellata di albicocche.

Fece del proprio meglio; le sue doti culinarie erano scarse e le provviste del frigo della O'Neill limitate, si capiva che non mangiasse molto a casa, fra il lavoro e la vita sociale.

Con attenzione, portò il tutto in camera da letto, sul comodino dal proprio lato 'Lys...irlandese…sei una dormigliona'.

Con i petali della margherita, le fece solletico sul nasino.

'Capo...' bisbigliò, scrutandolo, ancora assonnata e con le membra intorpidite. Si toccò il naso che le prudeva 'Mi fai i dispetti, Jer?' chiese, ridacchiando. Che meraviglia, destarsi in un modo simile!

'Mai, sei la cosa più incredibile che mi potesse capitare' romantico, le dette un bacio sulle labbra che la ragazza contraccambiò, subito. Non appena le loro lingue si unirono, una vibrazione li disturbò.

Lui prese il cellulare dalla tasca della camicia, sbuffando, non appena vide il numero chiamante 'È la mia ex moglie, scusami, debbo rispondere'. Sedette sul letto e iniziò una breve ed antipatica conversazione.

La rossa ne comprese il tenore. Samantha aveva il solito impegno imprevisto e non poteva tenere Joey. Sentì il capo promettere che, di lì a un quarto d'ora, sarebbe passato a prendere la figlia, con sguardo avvilito e mortificato. Terminò il dialogo con la controparte, mesto 'Irlandese, speravo di trascorrere la giornata con te...invece...'.

'Non preoccuparti' era dispiaciuta da morire, provò a non manifestarlo 'Joey viene prima del resto'.

'A meno che tu non voglia stare assieme a noi, più tardi; ci raggiungesti, per un tuffo in piscina e una grigliata? Ho in ostaggio il bikini rosso che hai indossato la volta scorsa…non ho mai scordato come lo riempissi…' lo domandò, con lo sguardo appassionato.

'Perché no? Mi preparerò con calma e verrò a casa tua!'.

'Sei speciale, Lys! Lo penso, sul serio! Ti aspetteremo' le dette un bacio mozzafiato, indossò pantaloni e scarponcini, indicando il vassoio 'Mangia! Ti chiamo dopo!'.

Andò via, lasciandole l'amaro in bocca e pensieri a non finire. Si buttò sul cuscino, addentando un pezzo di pane, con gli occhi che le caddero sulla margherita, colta per lei. La tenne tra le dita, per riporla sul comodino, stringendo il guanciale fra le braccia. Annusò il cotone della federa; le note del dopobarba maschile e della sua pelle le ricordavano la notte appena trascorsa. Ciò che riteneva non dovesse accadere, una gatta da pelare, piuttosto forastica.

Si crogiolò, fra le lenzuola, per qualche ora, leggendo e guardando la tv, fino a quando non udì il campanello suonare.

Si infilò al volo il kimono di seta a fiori lilla, che teneva accanto al letto, per andare ad aprire, con la vana speranza fosse Jeremy, di ritorno...niente di più sbagliato.

La signora anziana, che viveva nella villetta accanto la sua, e con cui aveva scambiato qualche frase nei limiti di un rapporto di buon vicinato, molto agitata, la avvertì 'Lysandra, ho notato un uomo che gettava del liquido sulla tua auto...pareva un poco di buono, aveva una tuta scura da ginnastica e indossava una maschera di gomma...'.

Non la fece finire e corse verso la Mustang. Si sentì venire meno, davanti allo scempio che le si presentò alla vista...non era un liquido qualsiasi. Era impropriamente detto olio dei freni; in realtà, la sostanza più corrosiva che esistesse. E la persona che l'aveva presa di mira lo aveva versato, con perizia, sul cofano, su entrambe le fiancate e sul retro...la vernice rossa era stata mangiata dalla sostanza acida, la carrozzeria scarnificata fino ad arrivare al metallo sottostante.

Si accasciò sulle ginocchia, intanto che la vecchietta tentava di confortarla 'Forse è stato un ragazzino, ieri era Halloween, ti ha fatto uno scherzo stupido'.

'No, non credo...grazie, di avermi avvisato' rientrò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime di dispiacere e di rabbia. Non era per il valore intrinseco dell'auto, comunque notevole. Era per ciò che rappresentava per lei; l'aveva acquistata con grandi sacrifici e mantenuta perfettamente, l'unica cosa che si fosse portata dietro dalla sua vita precedente, l'unico bene materiale a cui tenesse sul serio.

Si prese il volto fra le mani, dando sfogo alla tensione, per provare a calmarsi. Piangere fu liberatorio, una leggera medicina al malessere atroce che l'aveva colpita. Inspirò profondamente, bevve un bicchiere d'acqua e compose il numero della Polizia locale, spiegando l'accaduto e pregando la centralinista di farla raggiungere da una pattuglia.

Che arrivò in cinque minuti esatti, nei quali si era affrettata a indossare jeans blu stone washed e felpa sportiva viola e gialla dei Los Angeles Lakers.

Sperava che le forze dell'ordine potessero rilevare elementi utili per scoprire il colpevole.

'Signorina, è praticamente impossibile prendere eventuali impronte, dato il tipo di danno sul guscio metallico della vettura...si tratta di un atto vandalico' il Vice Sceriffo che si era presentato, Clark Gregg - di mezza età, alto quanto lei, magro, capelli castani radi con evidente stempiatura, viso simpatico - era stato laconico 'mirato, a mio avviso. Non mi pare la stupidata di un adolescente, che ha bevuto una birra di troppo. Chi ha rovinato la sua auto aveva con sé una quantità di liquido corrosivo fuori dall'ordinario ed era un esperto del campo; sono appassionato di macchine sportive come la sua e so bene che avrà un congruo risarcimento dalla sua assicurazione ma pure che nessun carrozziere al mondo potrà far tornare la Mustang come prima...sono spiacente...'. Era desolato.

Lei annuì, silenziosa.

'Almeno è marciante, potrà utilizzarla ancora, per gli spostamenti; so che lavora all'autosalone di Jeremy Renner, magari l'acquisto di un futuro veicolo sarà una mera formalità'.

'Sì, vero' borbottò.

'Signorina O'Neill, mi scusi se mi permetto; ha un'idea di chi possa avercela con lei? Si tratta di un gesto di odio, personale...non so, un collega o un ex fidanzato?' l'agente tentò.

'Veramente no, non credo di avere nemici ' fu sincera nel dirlo.

L'altro tolse il capello marrone dalla testa e se lo pose in grembo, fra le mani, in imbarazzo 'Sa, le voci corrono, è stata vista col suo capo più volte'.

'Che vorrebbe dire? È il mio principale...' non riusciva a capire dove volesse arrivare.

'Ieri sera ha accompagnato Renner al giro del 'dolcetto o scherzetto' con sua figlia, ha partecipato con lui ad un party in un locale promiscuo e la macchina di Jeremy era parcheggiata dietro la sua, fino a stamattina, il che vuol dire che avete trascorso la notte insieme; l'ho notata io, che facevo il giro abituale di controllo e non sarò stato il solo. Non vi sto giudicando, ci mancherebbe altro; ma la ex signora Renner non è nota per il carattere docile, tutto qui...'.

Lysandra emise un gemito, era tutto chiaro, ora, lapalissiano 'Gra-grazie...ho capito...'.

Il Vice Sceriffo continuò 'Indagherò ugualmente, nonostante sia un reato minore. Mi mandi le foto e copia della denuncia all'assicurazione e mi chiami, per qualsiasi necessità, sono a sua disposizione...e Lysandra...si guardi le spalle...' le consigliò, rimettendosi il cappello e facendole un cenno di saluto, con la mano sulla falda.

Lei, in preda ad un tremito, sedette, affranta, sui gradini del vialetto, con gli occhi sulla Mustang oramai rovinata per sempre, udendo squillare il cellulare, che aveva poggiato sul tavolo del soggiorno.

Consapevole di chi fosse la chiamata in entrata che mancò, rimase accovacciata, con la testa fra le ginocchia, un leggero senso di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3) Novembre 2019**

Sui gradini dell'accesso della concessionaria, Jeremy aspettava la rossa, preoccupato. Il giorno precedente non lo aveva raggiunto alla sua villa, inspiegabilmente. Nervoso, l'aveva chiamata decine di volte al cellulare.

Le prime telefonate erano andate a vuoto; successivamente l'irlandese aveva spento il telefonino, senza rispondere a nessuno dei messaggini che le aveva inviato.

Aveva perfino fatto uno squillo a Chris, nel tardo pomeriggio, mantenendosi sul vago, per capire se fosse accaduto qualcosa di particolare, perché non era affatto un comportamento da Lys.

Avevano trascorso una serata e una notte infuocata, ricca di emozioni e si erano salutati con buoni propositi…eufemisticamente, per quanto lo riguardava; era infatuato da lei, preso come un ragazzino e travolto da un'emozione intensa e…completa, non era stata ginnastica, voleva ben altro! Forse l'irlandese non era dello stesso parere. Temeva che non desiderasse più vederlo, in fondo al cuore era la sua paura più grande.

All'ennesima sigaretta, il cui mozzicone era finito sull'asfalto antistante con gli altri, proprio Evans lo rimproverò 'Capo, così ti bruci i polmoni. Lysandra ha avvisato Scarlett che sarebbe arrivata più tardi...ah, eccola...vedo la Mustang...cazzo!' Persino a distanza, il collega notò la carrozzeria lesionata e lo spettacolo fu peggiore, intanto che si avvicinava e parcheggiava.

Il capo balzò in piedi, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, fissandola in viso. Era attraente e curata come al solito, con una tuta intera in seta marrone scuro, stampata a fiorellini, ma pallida e con profonde occhiaie.

'Lys, che diavolo è successo? Non sei venuta, ieri. Perché non mi hai chiamato o risposto al cellulare?' la interloquì, in ansia.

'Meglio che vada...' Chris, che avrebbe pagato oro per ascoltare la conversazione dai toni personali e farsi gli affari altrui, si allontanò per rispetto.

'Jer...' gli parlò, con il labbro inferiore che le tremava 'l'altra notte ho commesso un errore...un errore stupendo, pur sempre un errore. Non possiamo più vederci in quel modo! Preferisco troncare la nostra relazione o comunque tu voglia intenderla' ci aveva riflettuto nelle ultime ventiquattrore ed era giunta ad un'unica conclusione. Era la sola scelta valida e razionale per tutelare Renner, Joey e se stessa.

'Non sono affatto d'accordo e non è una decisione che spetta soltanto a te. Che è accaduto alla tua macchina? Rispondimi, per favore!' si oppose su tutta la linea, con un dolore sordo nel petto 'entriamo, parliamone nel mio ufficio, prima di essere troppo affrettati...è un ordine ad una mia sottoposta' la prese per un polso, trascinandola alla svelta, con delicatezza, e chiudendo la porta, per evitare che gli scappasse.

'Spiegami bene, non sto capendo' la esortò viso a viso, in piedi al centro della stanza, ancora, osservando Scarlett far accomodare un uomo di mezza età, calvo, con un abito stazzonato grigio. Non aveva appuntamenti in agenda e si urtò che la contabile non avesse rispettato un evidente momento di riservatezza.

'Per favore, dammi un attimo con la signorina O'Neill, poi sono da voi' pregò la sua collaboratrice, che gli mandava sguardi eloquenti difficili da interpretare, scuotendo la testa.

'Lei è Lysandra O'Neill?' l'ometto lo domandò, cortese, alla sventola dalla chioma rossa che si ritrovò davanti. Sentendola annuire, le piazzò in mano un plico di fogli ripiegati, avvolti da una pagina esterna azzurra 'Due piccioni con una fava. E' una citazione, signorina; una per lei ed un'altra per lei, signor Renner' dette una busta analoga a Jeremy e lasciò la stanza di gran lena, avendo assolto il proprio compito.

'E' un messo del Tribunale Civile, non ho potuto informarvi per tempo della sua presenza, siete entrati come fulmini...' la Johansson, a bassa voce, si ritirò nella propria postazione, percependo l'odore della pioggia prima della tempesta. Un odore spiacevolissimo.

L'irlandese aprì il plico e sedette, col respiro accelerato, leggendo, in silenzio, il contenuto del documento mentre il suo capo faceva lo stesso, con un'imprecazione 'Bastarda! La mia ex moglie mi fa causa per avere la custodia esclusiva di Joey...' non trattenne la sua rabbia e scoppiò, ripetendo le frasi della citazione 'sono un padre indegno, mi ubriaco, mi drogo e faccio sesso sfrenato con minorenni, quando mia figlia dorme nella stanza accanto. Ho armi in casa e sono uno psicopatico...' gridò, disperato, prendendo la giacca appesa all'attaccapanni e la porta 'le faccio vedere io, le spacco la faccia, stronza bugiarda...'.

Sentì la mano ferma di Lysandra che lo bloccava 'Per piacere...' era tanto agitato che, per fermarlo, dovette stringerlo a sé. Poggiò la fronte sulla sua e scandì le parole 'Jeremy, se andrai da lei adesso e in questo stato, avrà argomenti contro di te e validi. Non devi permetterglielo, calmati, fallo per me'.

'Oddio, Lys' inspirava, in estremo affanno, quasi in iperventilazione. Il calore del suo corpo e delle braccia che lo cingevano, il suo profumo familiare e gli occhi azzurri questuanti erano l'unica possibile dissuasione. Si limitò, grazie alla sua presenza e rimise la giacca a posto.

'Dobbiamo parlare di un'altra cosa e ho bisogno che tu sia lucido...' con dolcezza, lo accompagnò alla seggiola della scrivania, abbassando le veneziane alle pareti di vetro, che separavano la stanza dal resto della struttura, fregandosene, per una volta, dei pettegolezzi.

'La mia citazione...' non sapeva come dirglielo 'Ecco, Samantha mi chiama come teste a suo favore, contro di te'.

'Cosaaaaa? Perché?' ricominciò ad urlare più forte di prima, con l'irlandese che osservava, immobile, fuori dalla finestra alle sue spalle; fissando, a sua volta, la Mustang parcheggiata, lui ebbe un guizzo, mentale. Maledizione! Imprecò fra sé e con una voce flebile, commentò 'C'è il suo zampino, per il danno alla tua macchina'. Era un'affermazione 'Cristo, mi dispiace. È per questo che non mi vuoi più?' vacillò nel tono della voce, a chiederglielo ed era una domanda diretta, stavolta.

'Non avrei dovuto lasciarmi andare...ho sbagliato, perché sei il mio capo e lavoriamo assieme e perché, nonostante ciò che affermi, la situazione con la tua ex non è definita. Ci sono capitata in mezzo io, che non volevo guai e, soprattutto, non volevo procurarne ad altri...a Joey soprattutto!' ribatté, triste.

'Lys, ti sbagli. Lo sai meglio di chiunque altro che con Samantha ho chiuso per sempre…ci sei solo tu per me' si era alzato in piedi, nell'agitazione, infervorato e gesticolava, con frenesia. Non aveva altri argomenti, la verità era l'unica arma che possedesse. Ebbe la netta percezione che non sarebbe stata sufficiente per farle cambiare idea. Lysandra era la donna che avrebbe desiderato per il resto della sua vita, a fianco, come compagna, per il suo carattere indomito e dolce allo stesso tempo, per l'evidente amore disinteressato che provava e dimostrava a Joey. La speranza di un futuro assieme stava sfumando e non sapeva come trattenerla!

'Tu lo avrai fatto, per lei sei una ferita aperta. Vuole fartela pagare, strumentalizzando ciò che c'è fra noi, a discapito di vostra figlia e non posso permetterlo perché vi voglio bene' fu molto decisa, nel dirlo.

'Ciò di cui mi accusa sono bugie, credimi...' gli parve superfluo spiegarlo, come ultimo punto.

'Trovati un buon avvocato e non cercarmi più, lavoro a parte. Se conto qualcosa per te, dimenticami...ci sono dei clienti in sala...a dopo' tirando su la tendina, vide Evans alle prese con più di un cliente e scappò, con gli occhi lucidi, verso il collega.

Jeremy si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi. Si aggrappò al bordo ligneo della scrivania, recuperando il briciolo di lucidità necessaria per contattare il proprio legale, osservando la bellissima ragazza dai capelli rossi che lo aveva stregato e che si era allontanata, inesorabilmente, dalla sua vita.

'Tuo fratello che dice?' Scarlett spronò la O'Neill a confidarsi, durante il pranzo che aveva organizzato insieme a Chris, una sorta di agguato all'amica in difficoltà e che, giorno dopo giorno, vedevano in ufficio con un broncio commovente.

Aveva diradato i momenti conviviali con loro, riducendoli all'osso, e trovato il modo per assentarsi quando Joey veniva a trovare suo padre, per evitare problemi di sorta.

Per Jeremy, c'era un capitolo a parte: le occhiate sfuggenti che si scambiavano, pensando di non essere visti, erano palesi. Per il resto, si confrontavano per mere questioni professionali.

Renner era stato di parola, aveva rispettato l'espressa richiesta della sua dipendente di non essere più importunata, a malincuore. In quel periodo di confusione e paura, avrebbe desiderato tanto averla vicino, stringerla per confortarla ed essere confortato. Si era concentrato sulla concessionaria e su sua figlia, oltre che sulla propria difesa legale, e la O'Neill sulle vendite.

'Ho inviato a Chris la copia della citazione e gli ho spiegato la vicenda; pensa che Samantha voglia usare il mio rapporto con il capo per metterlo in cattiva luce...rapporto si fa per dire' la rossa riepilogò, aggiungendo 'L'avvocato della stronza è uno squalo, mio fratello si è informato: donna, di origine australiana, in gamba. È un procedimento civile, tuttavia le imputazioni hanno rilevanza penale e il Giudice potrebbe stabilire di rimandare gli atti proprio al relativo Tribunale. Nel nostro ordinamento giudiziario, si è colpevoli fino a prova contraria. È un modo per tutelare le vittime'.

'Insomma, se accadesse, se vi fosse un minimo dubbio sui suoi comportamenti, Renner non avrebbe scampo e, ovviamente, perderebbe la custodia di sua figlia e noi il lavoro, in caso di condanna' Scarlett era avvilita, per più di una ragione.

'Jeremy non è colpevole, ne sono certa' ribatté Lysandra, piccata.

'Ci metteresti la mano sul fuoco, venditrice del mese? Sei seria?' Evans era scettico.

La ragazza sbuffò 'Ognuno ha un lato oscuro, ma tendenzialmente sì, gli credo'. Non volle raccontarglielo, ma Jer era stato un signore nei suoi confronti, a dispetto della loro forte attrazione.

Avrebbe potuto esercitare il proprio potere datoriale o provarci in maniera esplicita ed audace. Invece era rimasto tranquillo e, si erano ritrovati stretti alla morte nel suo letto, esclusivamente perché lei aveva accondisceso. E nei momenti intimi, le aveva chiesto, esplicitamente, se desiderasse andare fino in fondo...ricordava le parole esatte 'Sei sicura?'. Un uomo così, beh, non era il tipo da fare sesso con ragazzine minorenni, per di più con Joey in casa. Era una pura follia.

'Il capo sta male, è a pezzi' Chris lo affermò. Sperava che se avesse impietosito la sua amica, lei si sarebbe riavvicinata a Renner.

La O'Neill, afferrate le sue intenzioni, tacque, ringraziando mentalmente il cameriere di averle servito i tachos ordinati al ristorante messicano, che aveva preso l'abitudine di frequentare regolarmente coi due commensali, forse un pochino troppo impiccioni, per i suoi gusti.

'Piove sul bagnato; dopo cinque anni, Jeremy ha acquistato lo spazio espositivo per uno stand della concessionaria al Salone dell'Auto internazionale di Miami. Sono molti soldi e molta réclame, concentrati in un unico giorno, in cui ci si gioca tutto' la ragioniera commentò, addentando un unto burrito, certa che il suo datore di lavoro avesse accettato di parteciparvi a causa della dirimpettaia dagli occhi azzurri, il cui fascino era la medicina migliore per le insicurezze connesse alla dislessia ed alla scarsa stima di sé.

'Già' era stata proprio la rossa a consigliare il suo capo; lo aveva convinto, con mille insistenze, e aveva collaborato alla creazione di brochure e manifesti, oltre alla scelta delle auto da esporre. Era avvezza a raduni simili, avendo partecipato a quelli organizzati sulla costa opposta.

Non potevano mancare ad un simile evento, voleva dire vasta pubblicità ed aumento di visitatori e incassi. Lei stessa avrebbe presenziato alla manifestazione, con Renner e i colleghi, il sabato seguente.

Così pensava. Per l'evento aveva acquistato un tailleur favoloso, di Armani Privé, che le era costato un patrimonio, azzurro carta da zucchero, che le stava d'incanto. Finendo di preparare la borsa portadocumenti, di primissima mattina, alla propria scrivania, vide entrare Joey all'autosalone.

Aveva un piccolo zainetto giallo chiaro sulle spalle e indossava ancora il pigiamino blu e le ciabattine di stoffa, le gote erano arrossate e gli occhi lucidi di febbre.

Precipitandosi da lei, Lysandra ascoltò le grida dei suoi genitori provenire dall'esterno; gli strilli non sfuggirono al resto del personale, che era lì per muoversi insieme con un piccolo bus a noleggio, in direzione Miami.

'Lys, sto male...' la piccola si mise in punta di piedi, per farsi prendere in braccio, cosa che l'irlandese fece immediatamente, dandole un bacino sulla fronte bollente.

Il baccano cessò d'improvviso, sostituito da una sgommata.

Jeremy, di gran lena, affiancò la O'Neill, con il volto tirato.

Nel suo abito due pezzi grigio scuro, camicia bianca e cravatta, era distrutto. Non si parlavano da giorni ma non si tenne 'Siamo alle solite' Samantha gli aveva mollato la ragazzina, in pessime condizioni 'non posso venire con voi, la tata non è disponibile e non so a chi lasciare mia figlia...'.

La rossa sospirò, con la malata che le si stringeva, teneramente 'Jer, sei il nostro titolare, devi andare a ogni costo. Chi meglio di te per le pubbliche relazioni? Resto io con Joey...' le parve la soluzione migliore, lo disse di getto. Teneva molto a partecipare, ma la salute della piccoletta era più importante e sapeva che l'uomo non avesse altri a cui affidarla. Non se ne dispiacque troppo, la contropartita era preziosa.

'Irlandese, sei la venditrice più brava che abbia mai avuto, e hai lavorato tanto a questo progetto' in fondo presenziare era una specie di premio; si sentì un verme, perché non avrebbe ceduto sua figlia a nessun altro e gli stava togliendo le castagne dal fuoco.

Chris si era avvicinato, coi colleghi, solidali 'Capo, ci saremo noi, ti daremo una mano, ce la caveremo, pure se non siamo capaci come Lysandra'.

'Uffa; sia come vuoi tu, signorina O'Neill...grazie infinite, ti sono debitore e non potrò mai ripagarti, in alcun modo' Renner acconsentì, sgravato da un bel peso dallo stomaco.

'Perfetto, dammi le chiavi di casa e della tua auto, che ha il seggiolino, oltre che il numero del pediatra di Joey. Ti lascerò le chiavi della Mustang sulla scrivania, le potrai prendere al tuo ritorno in sede. Staremo benissimo...vero, tesoro?'.

La piccola annuì, con gli occhietti insonnoliti.

L'uomo obbedì e dalle tasche pigliò i due mazzi di chiavi richiesti 'Tieni. Ti manderò un messaggio col riferimento del medico, dal pulmino, e ti telefonerò ogni volta che potrò'.

'Certo, muovetevi, è tardi' li invitò 'e Jer, sei eccezionale nel tuo lavoro, fatti valere, in bocca al lupo...'. Lo incoraggiò, più che poté.

'Crepi. Ciao, ragazze' dette un bacio alla figlia e non si trattenne da un buffetto sulla guancia di Lysandra 'Grazie, Lys, grazie ancora, non lo dimenticherò'. Sapeva da tempo che fosse una donna meravigliosa, generosa e con un animo grande, il suo comportamento nella circostanza che stavano vivendo glielo confermò, maggiormente. E no, dimenticarla era diventato impossibile.

L'irlandese era allungata di fianco, nel letto matrimoniale di Jeremy, con sua figlia, limitrofa che, finalmente, si era addormentata. Era quasi mezzanotte e la piccola stremata, la lucina giocattolo a forma di orsetto rosa accesa sopra il comodino.

Dal rumore di frenata sull'asfalto della piazzola adibita a parcheggio, aveva intuito che il suo capo fosse tornato. Udì la porta di ingresso aprirsi e passi veloci sulle scale, forse gradini fatti a due a due; vide la luce del corridoio accesa e Renner, senza giacca e cravatta lasciati sul divano da basso, precipitarsi verso Joey.

'Ciao...come sta?' per prima cosa, aveva carezzato piano la fronte della bimba, fresca e leggermente sudata.

'È sfebbrata un paio d'ore fa. Le ho somministrato l'antibiotico che le ha prescritto il pediatra a seguito della visita di stamattina. È riuscita a mangiare una minestrina, si è sforzata...Chiedeva di te, ma l'ho distratta con i cartoni animati; in camera tua c'è la tv, per cui ci siamo messe qui. Jer, ti ho rubato una camicia dall'armadio…' per forza aveva dovuto, non poteva rimanere tutto il giorno coi tacchi altissimi e il tailleur.

'Hai fatto bene...' seduto al bordo del letto, si tolse i mocassini e si stese alla spalle della O'Neill, bisbigliando 'Non so come avrei fatto senza di te. Per Joey, in particolare, so che te ne sei presa cura più di una mamma o una zia'.

Lei lo interruppe 'L'ho fatto con piacere, non devi ringraziarmi'.

'Sì, invece. E al Salone dell'Auto, con le tue dritte, siamo andati alla grande. Abbiamo venduto metà delle macchine ed ho molti contatti nuovi; se non fosse stato per la tua testardaggine e insistenza, non avrei nemmeno partecipato' con la mano, le aveva sfiorato la spalla, nel loro unico contatto fisico dopo la mattina in cui ile aveva portato la colazione a letto.

'Sei più bravo di quanto pensi, è l'insicurezza che ti frega sempre' sussurrò l'irlandese.

'E' la tua presenza che mi rende migliore. Lys, respiro solo quando ti sono vicino, come adesso, il resto mi pare senza senso' mormorò, preso dal suo profumo e dalla morbidezza della sua pelle, vezzeggiandole i capelli con il viso sul suo collo 'Ogni volta che siamo insieme mi sento immensamente felice, come non pensavo di poter tornare a essere, di avere una seconda possibilità di ricominciare a vivere' confessò, romanticamente 'ho capito che per te è lo stesso. Dimmi che non mi sono sbagliato, che non ho interpretato male gli sguardi che mi mandavi al di là del vetro del tuo box di lavoro' la pregò, sperando vivamente di essere nel giusto.

Lei si voltò, colpita dalle sue parole, emozionatissima 'E' esattamente ciò che provo io…'. Il periodo di lontananza era stato atroce; aveva sofferto, come un cane, propria a causa della profondità e della serietà del sentimento che provava.

'Irlandese, dammi un bacio, per favore, sono in astinenza da te' l'aveva supplicata, dolce, e la rossa, strofinato il naso con il suo, aveva schiuso la bocca per lui.

Erano rimasti a baciarsi in un tempo assoluto, infinito, fin quando il desiderio aveva preso il sopravvento ed avevano deciso di spostarsi nella camera attigua, per non disturbare il sonno di Joey.

Accanto alla stanza padronale, Jeremy aveva uno studio con un divano a due posti e si erano piazzati lì, al buio, continuando il valzer di labbra 'Lys...non posto stare senza di te...una donna come te si incontra una sola volta in una vita intera e la si ricorda per sempre, io non voglio campare di ricordi, voglio che tu ne faccia parte' in un'ulteriore confessione soffiata al suo orecchio, Renner sbottonò la propria camicia che rivestiva il corpo femminile che, nelle notti solitarie, aveva sognato stretto al proprio.

Con le dita, compì una linea immaginaria fra l'ombelico e il collo passando per l'incavo dei seni, sentendo i suoi brividi sotto i polpastrelli, l'urgenza di un ulteriore contatto più intimo.

Lysandra gemette; era bastata una carezza, perché la propria anima vibrasse con la sua, allo stesso ritmo.

Gli indumenti di entrambi furono sfilati con estrema facilità, e si ritrovò sopra di lui, all'amazzone. Con calma, erano scivolati l'una nell'altro. Si era sentita appagata, completa, riempita, fisicamente e sentimentalmente.

Voleva soltanto Jeremy, a dispetto di quanto accaduto e delle ataviche paure.

'Ti amo, Lys' le confessò, appassionato, giocherellando con la sua fulva chioma, gli occhi nei suoi 'era tanto tempo che volevo dirtelo…mi sono innamorato come un ragazzino, come mai prima d'ora…penso di non esserlo stato veramente, in precedenza'.

Ad ogni parola scandita dalla bocca del compagno, la rossa rallentò il ritmo dell'amplesso che stavano vivendo, quasi che il sesso rovinasse un momento tanto sentimentale, tanto intenso e profondo.

Si abbassò, con i palmi sul torace maschile, spostando indietro il peso del proprio corpo e il viso in avanti, unendo le loro labbra, con le mani che vagavano su ogni centimetro di pelle 'Ti amo, Jer' contraccambiò, presa dalle dita che sollazzavano, generose, l'interno del suo fiore delicato.

Un lampo di piacere, alla corrisposta rivelazione, colse Renner, che si riversò nelle carni morbide che lo avvolgevano, senza preavviso alcuno, trascinando la sua donna nel girone dei lussuriosi, in un turbinio di entusiasmi, che aveva tenuto fuori da quella stanza il resto del mondo e i problemi, facendogli assaporare esclusivamente il piacere dato e ricevuto.

Talmente sedotti a vicenda, dalla scia dei baci e delle carezze che ne erano seguite, che quasi non sentirono il lieve lamento di Joey.

'Vado io' la O'Neill, indossata al volo la camicia, fece, premurosa, un salto ad assicurarsi che la bambina stesse bene.

'Era un piagnucolio, forse sta sognando! Febbre non ne ha più, per fortuna' tornando, lo spiegò, con il suo capo che la trascinò accanto a sé, per un altro abbraccio struggente 'Signorina O'Neill…rimanga con me stanotte, o la licenzierò in tronco…ti amo, immensamente' la minacciò, giocoso, non prima di averla liberata, di nuovo, della camicia, per godere ancora del contatto con la sua pelle.

'Non ho intenzione di muovermi, principale…ci tengo al mio lavoro e, soprattutto, ti amo' ribatté, per le rime, accoccolandosi al suo fianco, dandogli un bacio che gli rubò, definitivamente, il respiro e l'anima.

'Lys?' con un bacino sulla guancia, Joey, pigiamo rosa indosso, era stata la sveglia delle nove del mattino seguente. Vispa, come possono essere solo i bambini di quell'età passato un febbrone, si stagliava accanto al divano, con un sorriso compiaciuto. Ce l'aveva fatta, aveva pensato, visti suo padre e Lysandra che dormivano abbracciati, sul sofà dello studio, avvolti in una leggera trapunta colorata. Non abbastanza coperti da non capire che avessero trascorso la notte insieme e che fossero senza vestiti!

Assonnata, l'irlandese aprì gli occhi a fatica, mettendo a fuoco la figuretta bionda…'Jer' bisbigliò, scuotendolo con un braccio e recuperando la di lui camicia sul pavimento con l'altro 'Ciao, tesoro, come ti senti?' provò a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla bambina, armeggiando coi bottoni. Non toccava a lei spiegare la propria presenza alla figlia di Renner, che, senza colpoferire, si era messo supino e le fissava, prima una, poi l'altra.

'Molto bene. Facciamo colazione?' domandò, serena, dirigendosi verso le scale, seguita dalla donna 'Ah, buongiorno, papino'.

'Vado con lei' Lys esplicitò ciò che era evidente, percependo uno schiaffetto sulla natica destra.

'Se non mi dai un bacio…' la esortò.

La venditrice, capita la minaccia, scese a unire le loro bocche 'Mi licenzierai…sei monotono'. Fu zittita dall'incontro delle loro lingue, un risveglio completo dei cinque sensi.

'Ora puoi scendere, vi raggiungo' seduto sul bordo del divano, si alzò per appropinquarsi verso la sua stanza 'Ahi!' uno schiaffone lo aveva raggiunto sul sedere esposto a vista.

'Chi la fa, l'aspetti' ridacchiando, la rossa, spiritosa, si appropinquò per precipitarsi giù 'Devi parlare a tua figlia…' sussurrò, fra una smorfia e l'altra.

E Renner, pantaloni della tuta e t-shirt, si accostò al tavolo dove le sue ragazze inforcavano uova strapazzate e pancetta, trovando per sé un piatto già preparato, completo di due fette di pane tostato oltre che una tazza di caffè fumante, nero, come lo beveva lui.

'Da quando ti piacciono le uova? Dici che puzzano…' si meravigliò, Joey si stava ingozzando come una maialina.

'Da quando le prepara Lys; tu le bruci sempre e finiscono nel cestino dell'immondizia, per direttissima' rispose la piccola.

La O'Neill strizzò l'occhiolino alla sua complice, facendole una carezza nel visetto giusto un po' pallido. Il peggio era passato. 'Mi ha insegnato mia mamma a cucinare; confesso di non amare troppo le faccende domestiche, la spesa, e il grembiule a scacchi, però me la cavo'. Le era piaciuto, immensamente, aver predisposto il breakfast che Jeremy e Joey stavano divorando, si trattava dell'amore che aveva per quell'uomo e sua figlia. Le si strinse quasi il cuore, per l'intensità del sentimento che provava. La mano del suo capo raggiunse la sua coscia, come intuendone i pensieri e la brandì, dandole uno sguardo pieno di passione.

Lui si schiarì la voce, iniziando 'Ehm, Joey, dobbiamo affrontare un argomento serio…'.

La bambina minimizzò, con un gesto della manina 'L'ho capito da sola, che state insieme'. Con un sorso lunghissimo di succo d'arancia, trangugiato velocemente, e un sorrisone, li spiazzò 'Siete fatti l'uno per l'altra e vi piacevate dall'inizio; per questo ho invitato Lys a cena qui con noi, il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute. Speravo avreste quagliato prima…importante è che vi siate decisi, alla fine; sono proprio contenta. Posso andare a vedere i cartoni animati alla tv del soggiorno, adesso, per favore, papino?'.

'Certo, non più di mezz'ora, è la regola' balbettò suo padre, osservandola sgattaiolare, lesta. Lo stupiva, in ogni circostanza. Inutilmente preoccupato, aveva avuto la sua benedizione, senza scossoni o traumi.

'Deluso?' Lysandra sbattè le ciglia; la bambina ne sapeva sempre una più del diavolo!

'Stupefatto, da tanta sagacia. La monella è un passo avanti a me, sto diventando vecchio, signorina O'Neill. Mai troppo vecchio per questo' con un leggero strattone, la fece alzare e sedere sulle sue ginocchia, finendo di imboccarla dell'avanzo di uova, lisciandole la pelle morbida della schiena, da sotto la stoffa della propria camicia.

'Jer…' gli sussurrò, intanto che si scambiavano un languido bacio al gusto di pancetta.

'Dimmi che resterai con me, per sempre…non facciamoci rovinare la vita dalle cattiverie altrui, ora che ci siamo incontrati' sembrò un giuramento di amore eterno, ne aveva proprio l'aria.

'Va bene!' contraccambiò, profondamente entusiasmata, le serie promesse amorose.

'Lys, mi accompagneresti dall'avvocato divorzista? Mi ha convocato, ha notizie importanti da darmi' Jeremy fu vile, glielo chiese a letto, fatto l'amore e scambiatisi un'infinità di coccole, all'alba del giorno seguente.

Aveva bisogno di lei e l'irlandese, che non era tipo da tirarsi indietro, accondiscese 'Certo, dimmi quando e ci sarò'.

'Oggi pomeriggio, scusa il poco preavviso'.

'Vengo volentieri, mi giustificherai col mio principale? È uno schiavista...' scherzò, leggera nei toni.

'Sì...' le baciò l'incavo dei seni e poi ci poggiò il capo, sentendo la sua mano frugare affettuosa fra i propri capelli. 'Chris si è messo col ragazzo vestito da suora...Seb...sta per Sebastian. È una cosa seria, lo ha invitato persino alla cena aziendale di Natale, preparati'.

'Sarebbe il tipo che ci ha provato con me? Oddio, che imbarazzo' si lamentò.

'Lavora come investigatore privato. Sarà in abiti civili, non credo indosserà la tonaca' meglio che Jer lo sapesse da lei 'non dargli corda e non farmi ingelosire'.

'O'Neill, sono pazzo di te, amore mio...tu piuttosto, rimanimi vicino...detesto le ricorrenze'.

'Prometto che ti terrò la mano...verrà mio fratello Chris dall'Inghilterra, dovrai condividermi almeno con lui' lo pregò, ci teneva tanto si incontrassero.

'E lui con me e Joey! Quest'anno la monella rimarrà a casa mia a Natale e Capodanno e starà con Samantha il giorno del Ringraziamento' era felice di trascorrere le festività natalizie con le sue due donne, non vedeva l'ora.

'Ci conosciamo da anni, prima Robert era cliente della buonanima di mio padre, ed è rimasto fedele alla nostra concessionaria. Ha dei gusti particolari, in fatto di auto…beh, in fatto di tutto…possiede più auto lui di quante paia di calzini io abbia nel cassetto del comò; l'ultima che gli ho venduto è una Bentley Mulsanne, lanciata in una serie limitata, la 6.75. Ne hanno prodotte soltanto venti…' salendo in ascensore nell'elegante palazzo di proprietà del suo legale, le raccontò di lui.

All'attico di uno degli studi più importanti dell'intera Florida, li accolse un uomo magro, non altissimo, capelli e occhi scuri, un pizzetto corto e curato, occhiali da vista dalla montatura rossa, uno stravagante completo damascato nero, indossato sopra una t-shirt a girocollo della stessa tonalità, ai piedi un paio di scarpe da ginnastica sportive all'ultima moda fra i giovanissimi, bianche coi lacci arancioni 'Lei è il motivo della disfida: ora è chiaro perché la Davis faccia la bastarda…madame, Robert Downey Jr. ai suoi ordini!' con un galante baciamano, l'avvocato si introdusse, squadrando Lysandra, in ogni dettaglio.

La tuta di seta crema, dai pantaloni ampi e dalla camicia di chiffon arricchita da un fiocco decorativo all'altezza del collo e dalle maniche a palloncino, ne valorizzava il fascino, maggiormente.

'Seguitemi' Robert fece strada verso il proprio ufficio, dato un segnale alla segretaria, una ragazza bionda, i capelli raccolti in un morbido chignon, un tailleur color ghiaccio, molto professionale 'Gwyneth, tesoro, non ci sono per nessuno'.

Alle spalle della collaboratrice e in ogni angolo dello studio erano collocate bacheche di cristallo contenenti decine di modellini di vetture, americane e straniere, di pregio, che formavano una collezione incredibile; Robert non era appassionato di auto, era un maniaco, ossessivo compulsivo!

Lys si accomodò, accanto a Jeremy, in una poltroncina di pelle beige, davanti alla scrivania del legale, che incrociò le mani sotto il mento, in un'espressione demoralizzata.

'Jer, non so come dirtelo…la tua ex moglie ha prodotto un fascicolo di presunte prove pesantissime, a tuo carico, per corroborare la propria tesi del padre degenerato…ecco, una parte sono queste' gli passò un incartamento, in una cartellina, che l'uomo aprì, mostrandolo anche all'irlandese.

Le pagine riportavano gli screenshot di una serie di messaggi che gli ex coniugi si erano scambiati; effettivamente, i toni di Jeremy erano pessimi, aggressivi. Sottolineava a Samantha che fosse pazza, quasi prendendola in giro.

'Ho risposto di getto, alle sue provocazioni; spesso ero al lavoro, con clienti e fornitori e scrivevo arrabbiato, non dando troppo peso alla parole' spiegò l'interessato.

'E non è tutto, ha fornito moltissime altre foto, sono dei tuoi…ehm' l'avvocato tentò di trovare un termine per non essere volgare 'attributi maschili, insomma i gioielli di famiglia…ne sai qualcosa?'.

La O'Neill si voltò di scatto, verso di lui 'Come sarebbe?'.

'Sono scatti che ci scambiammo ai tempi del nostro fidanzamento, una stupidaggine' gelido e profondamente a disagio, Renner tentava di ricordare, altre immagini non potevano esservi 'lei le spediva a me e viceversa, quando eravamo lontani, magari per lavoro, furono episodi isolati'. Gesù, Lysandra aveva un viso cinereo e si era ammutolita, che razza di pasticcio. Come aveva potuto essere tanto superficiale?

Le foto erano state inviate via cellulare, in un gioco in cui la sua ex lo aveva trascinato e a cui non si era opposto. Lo aveva coinvolto e gli allegati alle sue risposte erano diventati armi utilizzate per screditarlo.

Si era dimostrato sciocco e infantile, si trattava di una questione di privacy e di gestione di immagini che, a volte, finivano sui social; la cronaca, purtroppo, era piena di episodi turpi, legati all'utilizzo di scatti o filmati, a ricatti sessuali più o meno analoghi o forme simili di bullismo, soprattutto da parte di vendicativi e amorali ex fidanzati nei confronti di donne o ragazze senza difesa.

'Uhm, fa molto depravato! Non è tutto, Samantha ha un paio di adolescenti minorenni che testimonieranno sotto giuramento di aver fatto sesso sfrenato con te, insieme, nella stanza accanto a quella dove dormiva tua figlia, e di aver consumato cocaina che gli hai offerto tu! Avevi una pistola, hanno aggiunto, che puntavi alla loro testa ed alla tua' l'avvocato lo scandì, osservando la rossa deglutire e il suo amico balzare in piedi, con gli occhi di fuori e i pugni chiusi…inferocito.

'È falso, è una menzogna, non è vero...Ho avuto delle storie di una notte, con donne maggiorenni e consenzienti, di cui non devo rendere conto a nessuno, nella mia villa, ovviamente quando Joey non era con me; fumo sigarette, non uso droghe o simili e sì, ho un'arma per difesa personale, che tengo nel cassetto della scrivania dell'ufficio, con la licenza relativa. Chi mi accusa?'.

'Non importano i loro nomi, non le conosci, no? E so che a casa non hai nemmeno un sistema di telecamere, per eventuali smentite, il quartiere è tranquillo! Il tuo è un reato, anzi un mare di reati pure se mentiranno, in cambio dei soldi della Davis, che poi sarebbero i tuoi. Primo, si tratta della loro parola contro la tua e sono in due, minorenni. Non suonerà affatto bene. Secondo; è violenza sessuale su minori e detenzione di sostanze stupefacenti, minacce...c'è il penale, Jeremy, ti perseguiranno, se penseranno vi siano gli elementi per farlo, credimi, ed addio Joey, concessionaria e libertà!'.

'Sono accuse fondate? Robert?' Lys parlò per Renner, che si era spostato alla finestra e ci poggiava la fronte, disperato. Doveva mantenere lei il sangue freddo, per entrambi.

'Sai come funziona il nostro sistema giudiziario, vero? Colpevole fino a prova contraria. E noi non abbiamo elementi a cui appigliarci, se non ci verrà in mente una soluzione brillante per uscirne' toccandosi il pizzetto, nervoso, l'avvocato commentò.

'Quando sarebbero avvenuti gli incontri?' la O'Neill lo interloquì, con la morte in petto, prendendo una caramella da un cestino d'argento posto sulla scrivania. Forse l'avrebbe aiutata a essere più razionale.

'Citano una data...' spulciò i propri appunti 'a inizio settembre...Lysandra, non pensarci nemmeno, mentire sotto giuramento è un reato serio e sei un test dell'accusa, non della difesa, vista la citazione che ti è pervenuta da Samantha' aveva intuito, perfettamente, l'intenzione della compagna del cliente, lodevole e folle, segno di ciò che sentiva per il suo capo.

'Se affermassi di aver dormito io con Jeremy...' non poté terminare che quest'ultimo, di corsa, la raggiunse, piegandosi sulle ginocchia, cosicché i loro visi fossero alla medesima altezza 'Lys, non posso permettere che tu lo faccia, scordatelo. Grazie lo stesso...' si perse nelle pozze cristalline, bisbigliandole un veloce _ti amo_ e rimettendosi a sedere 'Che consigli, Downey?'.

Il moro sospirò 'La prima udienza avrà luogo a inizio gennaio, passate le feste natalizie. Sono un ottimo civilista, non per vantarmi' borioso era borioso 'tuttavia, ho necessità di essere affiancato da un avvocato penalista. Sto cercando, ma i migliori sono già occupati e il caso è spinoso...'.

'Perché?' Jer ebbe un brutto presentimento.

'Sono contenziosi in cui il giudice dà quasi sempre ragione al genitore più debole, tutelando la madre...inoltre, sono gli uomini a commettere reati sessuali, non le donne...' chiarì ciò che già temevano 'E signorina O'Neill, non ho la più pallida idea delle reali motivazioni alla base della tua chiamata fra i testimoni della simpatica Davis; inoltre, nonostante l'accurato lavoro della Polizia, non esistono connessioni fra Samantha e i danni alla tua Mustang…il sacrilegio, il vero reato da punire…'. Toccare un'auto simile, aveva i conati di vomito, avrebbe sotterrato con una vanga il colpevole, personalmente!

'Quando mi è stata notificata, me lo sono chiesto; ero in Florida da poche settimane' si era scervellata, inutilmente 'e sì, il Vice Sceriffo mi aveva accennato…'.

'Da quanto andate a letto insieme?' Robert lo domandò, con apparente indifferenza.

'Ma…' Lys era interdetta.

'Il mio interrogatorio sarà duro, non mi risparmierò, preparati…e controparte si accanirà'.

Il messaggio era chiaro, cristallino 'Ho capito. Mio fratello è avvocato penalista, esercita a Londra come magistrato, ma ha l'abilitazione per la libera professione, qui negli Stati Uniti. Potresti mandargli i documenti del caso? Per avere un parere, temo non potrebbe farti da sparring partner in aula, visto che sono stata chiamata a testimoniare a favore di Samantha, giusto? Il solito conflitto di interessi…'. La ragazza scrisse nome, numero di telefono dello studio londinese e e-mail di Chris su un foglietto rimediato sulla scrivania di Downey Jr., che lo lesse, emettendo un fischio di stupore.

'Cacchio, Hemsworth; ha ottenuto la condanna del sacerdote anglicano per lo stupro dei suoi sette allievi?' il caso era finito su tutti i giornali, con un'eco mediatica incredibile, scoperchiando il vaso di Pandora di una congregazione religiosa moralmente ineccepibile, che si era rivelata marcia dall'interno. Le doti del legale e una complessa strategia accusatoria, unita ad un lavoro di investigazione brillante, avevano portato a una condanna esemplare.

'Ehm, sì, per la verità. Chris è noto per l'impegno sociale, e per le sue battaglie per i diritti delle categorie più indifese; è stato così fin dall'infanzia, se a scuola vedeva un bulletto molestare un bambino in difficoltà, lo affrontava…' gli faceva un occhio nero, grande e grosso com'era, soprassedette a dirlo, con un sorriso, al ricordo degli atteggiamenti protettivi che aveva avuto anche nei suoi confronti; le mancava, immensamente, e in un momento particolare come quello che stava vivendo, ancora di più.

'Lo sentirò appena possibile, teniamoci aggiornati' li accompagnò, verso l'uscita, amichevole e preoccupato, per la situazione spinosa in cui Jeremy si era cacciato e per il muso lungo proprio di quest'ultimo; anni di singletudine connessi all'ustione di terzo grado che lo aveva colpito su corpo e anima a causa dell'ex moglie alle spalle, aveva incontrato la ragazza deliziosa e cortese che gli aveva presentato, e non poteva goderne appieno, anzi la stava trascinando, suo malgrado, in una vicenda giudiziaria dalle tinte nefaste.

'Grazie, Robert' Renner gli strinse la mano, infilandosi nell'ascensore, le cui porte si chiusero subito dopo. Abbassò lo sguardo a terra, era rimasto in silenzio negli ultimi venti minuti, nella testa un frullatore di pensieri; per i suoi dipendenti, per sua figlia, per Lysandra, che aveva dovuto ascoltare le parole di Downey Jr.…l'aveva delusa, immensamente. Avrebbe desiderato giustificarsi, in molti modi, ancorché di accuse false e delle stupidaggini di anni trascorsi in cui nemmeno si conoscevano.

Non fece in tempo a parlare che si ritrovò le braccia della O'Neill che lo cingevano, alla morte, il suo fiato profumato di caramelle alla fragola sul collo, i capelli rossi che lo solleticavano 'Jeremy…non mi importa di quello che è accaduto fra te e Samantha, di ciò che facevate, dei messaggi che vi scambiavate; ti amo, per come tu sei con me e per come ho imparato ad apprezzarti e sappi che non credo a una sola sillaba delle insinuazioni della tua ex moglie. Sarò al tuo fianco, ne usciremo insieme, te lo prometto'. Lo mormorò, dolce e appassionata, tentando di consolarlo; la sua tristezza era la propria, gli era entrato nel cuore, lui e la piccola Joey.

'Lysandra O'Neill, con te vicino potrei affrontare l'inferno…resta con me' le mani sagomarono i suoi fianchi morbidi fino alle spalle e al volto, che accostò per unire le loro labbra 'Ti stavo aspettando da tutta la mia vita…abbracciami forte, stringimi, adesso, amore mio'.

'Devo chiamare mio fratello per gli auguri' stesa con Jeremy sullo stesso lettino, limitrofo alla piscina, Lysandra prese il cellulare, inserendo l'auricolare bluetooth bianco nell'orecchio.

Erano abbracciati, in quel poco spazio, in costume, sotto il sole tiepido della Florida. Lui le carezzava il ventre, finendo di spalmarle la crema solare, per evitarle scottature sulla pelle nivea, con movimenti lenti, e la riempiva di baci sul collo. Così non sarebbe riuscita a spiccicare mezza parola nella telefonata intercontinentale, rifletté la ragazza.

Ci teneva a sentire Chris; era il giorno del Ringraziamento, che avrebbero trascorso, ovviamente, separati. Da ragazzini, si divertivano un mondo, a volte persino più del Natale; rammentava tanti momenti felici e scherzosi. Negli anni precedenti, ugualmente, non si erano incontrati per la ricorrenza, vista la distanza fisica, e la giornata, per l'irlandese, era finita a vedere un film sul divano o a casa di un collega di cui aveva accettato un invito, a malincuore.

Alla fine, si ritrovava in un ambiente in cui non conosceva nessuno, più triste di quando era arrivata. Quest'anno, invece, era diverso...c'era Jeremy che le aveva proposto di trascorrere la giornata a crogiolarsi, gustando un pranzo semplice cucinato dalla sua governante, allietandola con tantissime coccole.

Erano soli, per di più, come previsto dall'accordo sulla gestione del tempo di Joey fra i suoi genitori.

'Se non la smetti, capo, non potrò comporre il numero' lo rimproverò, facendo partire la chiamata.

Renner sbuffò, soffiandole nell'orecchio libero, dispettoso, e poi posò la bocca sulla sua tempia, immobile. Lys era meravigliosa, pensò. Aveva indossato il bikini rosso della prima volta che erano stati alla sua villa e che aveva custodito gelosamente nell'armadio dello spogliatoio, sperando di rivederglielo sul corpo sinuoso. Ed era accaduto.

Si era scoperto follemente innamorato della sua dipendente numero uno, la stella della sua squadra di venditori, la ragazza angelica che aveva un affetto sincero per Joey e una pazienza infinita con lui, giacché tollerare i problemi giudiziari che si portava dietro e che avevano caratterizzato, dall'inizio, la loro relazione; non era pane per tutti, alla luce della citazione in Tribunale e dei danni alla sua auto.

'Sorellina' la voce imperiosa e allegra di Chris la travolse. Era un periodo positivo, evidentemente.

'Fratellone...' lei scherzò 'Buon Ringraziamento! Che combini?' domandò, nel Regno Unito erano cinque ore avanti.

'Ho terminato un brunch con alcuni amici, stasera ho preso i biglietti per la rappresentazione teatrale de 'Il Re Leone' fu laconico e misterioso, come sempre, sulla propria vita privata.

'Il solito snob col parrucchino, per il pasto…'Il Re Leone'? Lo avrai visto duecento volte' lo prese in giro per via dei boccoli bianchi che indossava per lavoro e della fissazione per lo spettacolo e per il film col felino.

'Spiritosa...dal vivo tredici, per l'esattezza, compresa l'odierna. Tu? Sei con Jeremy?' lo aveva dato per scontato...quel soggetto, Renner...non gli piaceva affatto. Aveva approfondito il fascicolo trasmessogli dal collega Downey Jr., con scarso entusiasmo. Il ragazzo di sua sorella ne usciva a pezzi, come un padre snaturato e un uomo pieno di vizi e digiuno di virtù.

Spesso - lo sapeva per esperienza professionale - quando c'era fumo...beh, c'era un arrosto, grosso! Le informazioni che aveva mal digerito non collimavano, però, con l'emozione e l'entusiasmo che trapelava dalle telefonate con Lys. Tuttavia, in fatto di relazioni, la sua sorellina, di animo innocente, si era dimostrata un disastro.

Il suo precedente fidanzato era al limite della delinquenza, un bugiardo fedifrago che le aveva spezzato il cuore dopo averla ingannata. Lo aveva incrociato in un'unica occasione, sfuggente, e ne aveva avuto una pessima impressione. Successivamente, scoperta la sua vera natura, la vicenda del matrimonio e dei figli, sentendo Lysandra affranta singhiozzare dall'altro lato del mondo, aveva avuto l'istinto di prendere il primo volo utile e spaccargli il muso, a suon di pugni.

Fece un sorrisetto, la stessa sorte sarebbe toccata a Jeremy, se l'avesse fatta soffrire. Si ripromise di dirglielo a quattr'occhi, in occasione delle prossime feste natalizie!

'Sì, dedicheremo la giornata all'abbronzatura e al relax...' lo confessò, con un languore che l'altro colse.

'In effetti invidio il sole e il caldo di questa stagione della Florida...comunque, non voglio togliere troppo tempo al vostro riposo. Ho contattato Robert, l'avvocato di Jeremy, lo aiuterò con la strategia difensiva, di cui vi accennerò al mio arrivo, ed a proposito. Non ho intenzione di dormire sul divano del tuo soggiorno, perdonami, con la mia altezza starei scomodo e avrei la schiena a pezzi. E non intendo accettare l'ospitalità del tuo nuovo compagno, perché mi imbarazzo con gli estranei; per cui, senza offesa, ho prenotato un bed and breakfast a gestione familiare nel vostro quartiere, tramite internet, avrò una sorta di cottage, sarò libero di muovermi, ho noleggiato persino un'auto, ovviamente col navigatore satellitare incorporato' sciorinò la sua filippica, tutta d'un fiato.

La donna ridacchiò, che perfettino suo fratello! 'Certo, come preferisci, mandami gli estremi del volo, giusto per sicurezza e per incontrarci non appena atterrerai. Tanti auguri, fratellone…ti voglio bene'.

'Tanti auguri, sorellina, pure io…' contraccambiò, con gli occhi lucidi, chiudendo la conversazione, che Renner aveva udito, nonostante l'auricolare.

'Chris mi spaventa, temo di non andargli a genio' si rammaricò.

'E' un tipo diffidente, vedrai che farete amicizia…' lo sperò vivamente 'e che non dorma da te, credimi, è una salvata'.

'Purtroppo ha torto su una cosa, non sono il tuo compagno…' passavano la notte, insieme, alternandosi nell'appartamento di lei o alla villa, evitando i giorni di presenza della bambina, come suggerito dall'avvocato 'non ho potuto nemmeno chiederti di vivere con me…' lo disse, con la morte nella voce.

L'irlandese si mise di fianco, sfiorandogli le labbra, con le proprie, come fosse un battito di una farfalla 'Ogni cosa a suo tempo, non ho fretta e ti aspetterò'. Le importava e avrebbe desiderato trascorrere ogni momento libero come una coppia ancora più regolare e ufficiale, le circostanze glielo avevano impedito.

'Mi spiazzi continuamente, come sei finita con un deficiente come me?' era amareggiato, per ciò che non poteva offrirle, trepidante per la sua sensibilità.

'Te lo dico dopo…'.

'Dopo cosa?'.

'Dopo…questo…' la ragazza si alzò di scatto dal lettino e si tuffò nello specchio cristallino; perfetta, elegante, nemmeno uno schizzo d'acqua era uscito dalla piscina. Riemerse, e lo chiamò a sé 'Mi fai compagnia?'.

Jeremy scese i gradini di marmo; scivolò sul marmo, maledicendo l'ex moglie. Proseguì, senza immergersi, restando in piedi, aveva zero voglia di scherzi o di giochi; non si era potuto esimere, alla richiesta di Lysandra, alla fine non se la sentì e tornò indietro 'Non sono dell'umore, scusa'.

La vide nuotare nella sua direzione - una sirenetta disneyana, dato il colore della chioma - per raggiungerlo, issandosi al bordo della piscina, e piazzarsi di fronte e lui; i palmi umidi sul suo torace gli dettero i brividi, non solo di freddo. Percepì la sua vicinanza e la forma dei capezzoli che gli premevano addosso, attraverso la stoffa, con un'eccitazione che gli montava nelle viscere, un'eruzione di desiderio.

La O'Neill, conscia dell'effetto che gli aveva provocato, gli leccò il contorno delle labbra 'Fammi un sorriso…'.

Riuscì a strapparglielo, la sua bocca si incurvò, leggermente, ricambiando la propria. Lysandra non meritava un atteggiamento tanto negativo, figurarsi in un giorno di festa 'Tutti quelli che vuoi'. In pochi attimi, il bacio divenne più profondo, le lingue si inseguivano in una gara che li vedeva entrambi vincitori, alla ricerca di ogni anfratto da scoprire o da colmare.

Le dita di Jeremy corsero a slacciare i cordini annodati dietro il collo e sulla schiena della sua ninfa, e il reggiseno del bikini cadde, inesorabilmente, a terra, lasciandole scoperti i seni pieni, ove spiccavano le more che scese a cogliere fra le labbra; le tolse il fiato, i battiti cardiaci aumentarono nel ritmo all'istigazione erotica che stava ricevendo. Fu sopraffatta dal calore della sua bocca rovente, dal tormento che le stava infliggendo.

Lo slip trovò posto accanto all'altro pezzo del costume e ai pantaloncini blu con le palme verdi di Renner; rimasero abbracciati, a baciarsi, a stringersi, in piedi, come due ragazzini, due amanti in un fazzoletto di un novello e moderno paradiso terrestre.

'Detestavo la villa, la sua struttura, ciò che rappresenta. Da quando sono con te, mi sembra il posto più bello al mondo' era vero, lui si sentì di condividere il proprio pensiero, sollevandola fra le braccia per deporla sul lettino, il cui schienale era leggermente rialzato e coperto da un asciugamani di spugna della Lacoste, giallo ocra.

'Lys, il rosso è sempre stato il mio colore preferito, in assoluto, da prima di incontrarti' con un altro sorrisetto, Renner continuò lo strazio, mordicchiandole, una ad una, le dita dei piedi, per risalire, con un percorso di dolci succhiotti sul polpaccio, all'interno del ginocchio.

Il cammino verso le cosce tornite nell'itinerario mentale lo indirizzò, consapevolmente, al peccato da compiere, intanto che osservava, dal basso, il giardino della propria delizia, nella medesima nuance delle fiamme dell'inferno.

Con la bocca, lambì la camma femminile, colma di nettare prezioso, affondandovi le narici per godere appieno dell'afrore della sua dea, che lo fissava, carezzandogli i capelli castani, in fermento.

La O'Neill arcuò la schiena, al tocco delizioso della lingua del compagno, un artista che dava delle pennellate perfette, quelle del piacere. Delicato e mai volgare, appassionato e dolcissimo al tempo stesso, nell'intimità…Come avrebbe mai potuto compiere le azioni delle quali la sua ex moglie lo aveva accusato? Si chiese, cercando di rilassarsi e di godere appieno delle sue amabili attenzioni.

'Lys, sei stupenda' avrebbe continuato la passionale merenda per l'intero giorno, e anche i complimenti e le esternazioni se la sua partner non lo avesse tirato a sé, con la destra stretta delicatamente sulle ciocche dei capelli castani, per poggiare le labbra sulle sue, luccicanti del proprio miele.

'La stupenda vuole essere amata' segnalò, nettando ogni goccia del sapore generato dalla sua pulsione, e sfregando lo spacco femmineo sulla durezza di Jeremy, che non si fece pregare; si addentrò nel suo pertugio favorito, nella polpa scarlatta, angelica e demoniaca insieme alla venditrice del secolo.

Abbassò lo sguardo fra i loro corpi uniti, colpito e particolarmente stuzzicato 'E' il colore del diavolo, lo sai, vero, rossa? Dopo essere stato fra le tue braccia, andrò dritto dritto in quelle di Satana'.

'Però ci finirai felice' stringendo i fianchi, al ritmico e modulato movimento che Renner dava al loro amplesso, fu scossa da un pulsare crescente, che la prese dall'interno del ventre, un'onda che la travolse, come una fluttuazione, nello spazio e nel tempo…anima compresa 'Jer, ti amo' mormorò, avvinta a lui come un'affettuosa edera rampicante, le mani a tenersi sulla sua schiena, dall'impeto virile che l'aveva sopraffatta, tanto da averle fatto perdere quasi coscienza di sé e del suo essere...erano un sinolo di materia, fusi assieme nel senso più aristotelico del termine, per il sentimento che li legava.

'Ti amo, Lys' ribatté il suo capo, le falangi perdute fra i ciuffi del manto puniceo, la bocca sull'adorato e incantevole sorriso, oramai spacciato nella spirale amorosa in cui si era ritrovato, di nuovo, all'apice del piacere che li aveva colti all'unisono. Condannato ad amare, condannato a peccare, ridacchiò fra sé, contento della pena da scontare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4) 23 Dicembre 2019**

La festa organizzata annualmente da Scarlett alla concessionaria, per scambiarsi gli auguri, era attesa dal personale con entusiasmo; lei era precisa, all'inverosimile, e si sbizzarriva, con cura maniacale, ad ordinare il banchetto dal catering più famoso della città - che veniva servito da camerieri in livrea bianca - ad abbellire la sala utilizzata per l'esposizione dei veicoli - per quel pomeriggio momentaneamente spostati - ad acquistare un pensierino per i dipendenti e i loro bambini, consegnato da Babbo Natale in persona, ovviamente un attore prenotato per tempo.

Al party partecipavano, infatti, gli impiegati, con le rispettive famiglie, e pochi amici di Jeremy, nella fattispecie, il suo avvocato Robert, accompagnato dall'onnipresente collaboratrice e anima gemella Gwyneth Paltrow.

Il pomeriggio incriminato, cadenzato l'antivigilia di Natale, la Johansson, agitatissima, controllava che ogni dettaglio fosse perfetto, indosso un vestito a fondo rosso con piccole renne stampate, kitsch e piuttosto infantile.

Risultava più bimba di Joey, che, limitrofa, sfoggiava una maglietta bianca con la scritta 'Merry Christmas', gonnellina scampanata rossa anch'essa con volant bianchi, e, ovviamente, meno elegante della O'Neill, che - in un tubino nero smanicato con la gonna al ginocchio, trapezoidale, una cinta a righe orizzontali caratteristica di Gucci e delle decolleté di pelle amaranto tacco dodici - spiccava, della consueta grazia.

Le donne erano state omaggiate da Scarlett di un cerchietto, con orecchie di velluto rosso di Santa Claus di forma circolare, unite insieme dalla classica fibbia scura del suo tipico costume, decorata con paillettes; gli uomini, invece, di un frontino ricoperto di ciniglia marrone, su cui spiccavano un paio di corna da renna, con le punte chiuse da due campanellini dorati tintinnanti.

'Come ti sono venute in mente le corna?' in completo blu tre pezzi con gilet, camicia e cravatta grigie tono su tono, Chris, più impeccabile del solito, fumava di rabbia dalle narici del naso, come un toro nell'arena…per la prima volta, aveva un ragazzo, nel periodo natalizio e lo aveva invitato alla maledetta festa aziendale.

Quando lo aveva visto con l'obbrobrio in testa, Sebastian non si era contenuto, era sbottato a ridere di gusto e Evans se l'era legata al dito. 'Ti tiro il collo, come a una gallina, me la pagherai' l'aveva giurata alla contabile, che faceva spallucce.

'Sei un montato, hai manie di persecuzione e protagonismo; il tuo amichetto è molto più affabile e gentile di te, ha familiarizzato con il nostro miglior cliente, Rob…' la Johansson si era difesa; Stan - giacchetto jeans bianco e maglietta sportiva - era a suo agio e chiacchierava con Downey Jr., accanto al tavolo delle bevande, dove i camerieri mescevano analcolici e prosecco.

'Sembra si conoscano da una vita' commentò Chris, quasi scocciato, osservandoli camminare verso di sé.

'E' così, infatti' Seb, ascoltate le sue ultime parole, confermò, smaliziato, una loro collaborazione professionale, senza entrare nel dettaglio 'l'agenzia d'investigazioni per cui lavoro mi ha affidato alcuni casi, di cui mi sono occupato e mi sto occupando anche tutt'ora, su incarico proprio di Robert; ci siamo interfacciati molto spesso'. Non aggiunse altro, per evitare di diffondere informazioni riservate.

'E' piccolo il mondo…' Jeremy era appena tornato dal gruppo, terminato l'ennesimo giro di pubbliche relazioni. Le sue delizie, la piccola e la più grande, mano nella mano, chiacchieravano, sorridenti. Certo, aveva ragione Evans, lui stesso con le corna da renna sembrava un vero cretino; se ne fece una ragione, portando a Lysandra un calice di vino bianco dry, e recando il proprio, per brindare con lei, e con gli altri.

Tintinnò il bicchiere con quello di Mark, la guardia giurata, che, in uniforme blu e camicia azzurra, si intratteneva con Scarlett. Strano, pensò: asociale com'era la sua ragioneria, gli apparì un comportamento anomalo.

Non curandosene più di tanto, si accostò all'irlandese, per un cin cin benaugurale. Schioccatole un bacino - giacché la loro relazione era di dominio pubblico, fra i suoi dipendenti, e non aveva nulla da nascondere, alla luce della serietà dei sentimenti che provavano - si interessò a Joey 'Ti annoi, tesoro? Fra un pochino dovrebbe arrivare Babbo Natale! E anche tuo fratello, Lys'. Guardò l'ora, sul cellulare, in attesa del simpatico attore panciuto che, ogni anno, rallegrava i bambini con i suoi modi gentili, teso all'idea di incontrare l'unico componente della famiglia della sua partner.

'No, papino, i tuoi amici sono molto simpatici…oh' rimase a bocca aperta per lo stupore 'è il principe azzurro delle favole'. Joey fissò la porta d'ingresso, da cui stava entrando un gigante biondo, a cui corse incontro, nella stessa identica modalità con cui si era approcciata alla rossa, a suo tempo.

Buon sangue non mente, infatti. Hemsworth - un metro e novanta per ottanta chili di muscoli scolpiti con un costante allenamento, occhi cerulei su un viso dai lineamenti da modello, jeans stone washed, t - shirt grigia e giubbotto di pelle, un portamento a dir poco regale - catalizzò l'attenzione dei presenti, che si ammutolirono, impegnati a guardarlo e comprenderne l'identità.

'Detesto lo spreco, lo trovo immorale' Scarlett fece una battuta che la venditrice, lì per lì, non afferrò.

'Chris…' bisbigliò Lysandra 'tienimi il bicchiere, per favore' mollò il calice di prosecco proprio alla collega e si precipitò verso suo fratello, non prima della giovane Renner, che lo aveva raggiunto e saltellava come un grillo, per farsi prendere in braccio, presentatasi.

Il biondo, avvampato sulle guance per la calorosa e inaspettata accoglienza, le fece una carezza sulla testolina, tirandole le orecchie di velluto 'Sono subito da te'.

Aveva notato la sua sorellina avanzare, più solare del solito…gli si inumidirono gli occhi, dall'emozione di rivederla. Fregandosene degli sguardi altrui, a discapito della propria timidezza e nota misantropia, allargò le braccia, in cui lei si tuffò.

'Mi sei mancata' le confessò, percependo l'analogo bagnato delle sue gote.

'Anche tu…' contraccambiò, con le manine di Joey che la tiravano. Si ricompose, assistendo all'inconsueto arrampicarsi della piccola sulle gambe di Chris, che l'agguantò, per portarla, a cavalcioni sulle proprie spalle, verso la parte della sala dove si svolgeva il party, non prima di aver introdotto l'affascinante uomo castano con gli occhi blu che lo accompagnava, seguendolo come un'ombra.

Accidenti - ragionò Lys - quando lo aveva visto accedere all'autosalone, aveva creduto fosse un parente di un altro dipendente…niente di più errato, era venuto con suo fratello! Ecco il motivo della colorita espressione della ragioneria!

'Tom Hiddleston' garbatamente, una mano affusolata e decisa strinse la propria e la O'Neill si aprì in un'espressione stupefatta…non era un semplice amico, ci avrebbe messo la destra sul fuoco!

L'allampanato Tom - alto quando Hemsworth, pantaloni indaco, maglia color ghiaccio, una sciarpa avvolta in un paio di giri attorno al collo e giacca scura tecno - era ben altro. 'Sono lieto di conoscerti di persona, so tutto di te…' spiegò, con serenità 'Forse avremmo dovuto avvertirla, Chris, te l'avevo detto'.

Si rivolse all'altro, che si era già diretto dove gli aveva suggerito la bambina. _Tom si faceva mille problemi, era un damerino e usciva fuori il suo lato british, a Lysandra avrebbe spiegato con calma, più tardi; ora gli interessava conoscere il compagno di sua sorella…beh, compagno era un parolone, nemmeno vivevano assieme!_

'Lui è il mio papà' Joey indirizzò il ditino a Jeremy.

'Belle corna' _come diavolo si era conciato, il tipo?_ Evitò di domandarlo, Renner era già in imbarazzo di suo e aveva balbettato il proprio nome; per di più, non era l'unico con l'assurdo gingillo in testa.

'Non è stata una mia idea, ho dovuto adeguarmi' il quasi cognato provò a fare una battuta.

'Ovviamente no, è stata sua…sono un tuo omonimo' Evans, tronfio come un pavone, col petto in fuori, spiegò, indirizzando lo sguardo verso la Johansson. Il fratello di Lysandra era attraente da togliere il fiato! E avevano parecchie cose in comune, come lei gli aveva accennato. Dette una gomitata a Sebastian, non erano l'unica coppia gay!

'E' stata mia! Io organizzo, io acquisto, loro indossano, senza fiatare o lamentarsi, più o meno' Scarlett tentò di difendersi, le corna erano un gadget simpatico, a suo avviso, ed avevano un pregio, il prezzo modesto, in un periodo di magra della concessionaria. A dispetto delle tredicesime percepite dai lavoratori, le voci sul contenzioso fra Renner e l'ex moglie, e soprattutto sulle presunte e pesanti accuse, avevano allontanato clienti vecchi e nuovi, che avevano dirottato il proprio interesse su altri autosaloni; e lei stessa, pur mantenendo uno standard elevato, aveva tentato di ridurre al minimo l'esborso economico per il party.

'E' la contabile più precisa che ci sia, devo abbozzare' Jeremy si giustificò, rivolgendosi a sua figlia 'è il caso di liberare il nostro ospite, perché sta arrivando…' segnalò la porta sul retro.

Le luci si abbassarono fino a creare la giusta atmosfera e Babbo Natale, con un sacco colorato in spalla, zeppo di regalini, si materializzò, in sottofondo la melodia di 'Jingle bells'. Si appollaiò su una seggiola, piazzata di fronte l'albero addobbato, chiamando a sé i bambini, che si misero in fila per ricevere il dono a loro destinato.

'Perdonami, tornerò appena possibile' con voce melliflua, da adulta, Joey scese a terra, e si accodò agli altri ragazzini, girandosi di continuo verso Hemsworth.

'Hai l'ennesima ammiratrice' con un buffetto all'altezza dei fianchi, Tom lo canzonò. Aveva appena preso un aperitivo offertogli dalla O'Neill, che gli era rimasta accanto, educatamente, giacché l'inglese non conosceva nessuno.

'Non te la toglierai più dai piedi, si è presa una cotta, ed è pestifera!' la Johansson mise il carico.

'Sembra una bambina deliziosa' a Chris sfuggì, spontaneamente.

'Perché lo è…' Robert si introdusse al collega, con cui aveva interloquito al telefono diverse volte, e poi si ritrovò a scrutare il suo amico 'Diamine, sei Tom Hiddleston, l'avvocato penalista? Il principe del foro?' la raffica di domande travolse l'interessato.

'Lo stesso Hiddleston della raccolta fondi a favore dei malati di HIV? Quello della legge che obbliga il Ministero dell'Istruzione Inglese a fornire condom, gratuitamente, nelle scuole?' Sebastian aveva aggiunto un paio di quesiti di un certo peso. Il mito vivente della comunità gay si era materializzato alla noiosa festa aziendale cui il suo nuovo boyfriend lo aveva trascinato.

'Ehm, veramente sì, sono io' il britannico si ritrovò ad annuire, timidamente. La sua devozione a cause umanitarie, di genere, e simili, lo impegnava molto; l'altruismo, la generosità e la scarsa propensione alla ricerca della notorietà avevano accresciuto, in modo involontario, la sua fama.

'Sei una leggenda' Stan gli fece un sorriso a ventiquattro carati, sussurrando una battutina a Jeremy, che alzò gli occhi al cielo 'Ti senti in minoranza stasera?'.

'Mi spiace Tom, non so nulla della normativa a cui si riferiscono' Renner era un neofita dei diritti civili, più addentro a letterine di Natale contenenti liste di doni e cilindrate di autovetture; Joey, intanto che le luci si riaccendevano e Santa Claus volava via con la sua slitta magica, era tornata con un regalo, snobbando suo padre e porgendolo a Hemsworth 'Mi aiuti ad aprirlo?'.

Svenevole, si era proposta di nuovo a Chris, che ovviamente, l'aveva accontentata, strappando la carta variopinta che conteneva un peluche a forma di cucciolo di leone. 'E' Simba, de 'Il Re Leone'' il biondo lo riconobbe, immediatamente 'l'adoro…ho visto il musical molte volte'.

'Tredici' sghignazzò Hiddleston 'l'ultima assieme, purtroppo per me'.

'Tienilo, consideralo un mio pegno d'amore' la bambina, teneramente, dette un bacino al pupazzo e lo tese a Chris, che, incredulo, si ritrovò ad accettarlo.

'Grazie infinite, è il più bel regalo che abbia mai ricevuto' ammise, colpito dalla piccola e dal suo gesto. I figli assomigliavano, nei comportamenti, ai genitori, e erano influenzati dai loro modi di essere; se era vero, come gli aveva accennato Lysandra che la mamma di Joey fosse assente su ogni fronte, il suo buon carattere era merito del padre…forse, il cornuto non era poi tanto male!

Jeremy si era piazzato sulla porta, per i saluti, giacché la serata stava volgendo al termine.

'Sono avanzati alcuni vassoi di pizzette, li prendi per la cena della vigilia, irlandese? Aperitivo rinforzato, con zero fatica?' Scarlett stava sistemando le rimanenze alimentari della festa.

'Cucinerò, non preoccuparti. Senti se possono far comodo a qualcun altro' pensò a Mark ed alle sue difficoltà economiche 'Ci ritroveremo a casa di Jer. Tu, piuttosto, che farai?'.

Per una volta, incredibilmente, la Johansson rimase senza parole. Sarebbe rimasta a casa da sola, non voleva dirlo.

'Verrà da noi, la mia villa è enorme e mangeremo fuori, in veranda. Vero?' buttate via le corna, il capo tirò le treccine alla sua dipendente, dispettoso.

'Veramente, io…' l'altra era incerta.

'Oltre a me, Joey, Lys, Chris e Tom' ovvio che fossero inseparabili, Renner mise l'inglese di diritto nella sua lista 'ci saranno pure Robert e Gwyneth' i due annuirono.

'E Chris e Sebastian' intervenne la rossa 'a meno che non preferiate un tète a tète!'.

'Parteciperemo volentieri, grazie dell'invito' Evans rispose per entrambi: da quando avevano capito chi fosse l'amico di Hemsworth non stavano più nella pelle e non avrebbero perso l'occasione per scambiarci quattro chiacchiere.

'Ruffalo? Manchi solo tu, che mi dici? Il turno di vigilanza della notte di Natale è stato annullato, in maniera estemporanea, fatti spiegare dove abito da Scarlett oppure venite insieme' Jeremy era certo che Mark non avesse ricevuto altre proposte e lo sguardo accalorato della ragioniera gli confermò di aver avuto un'idea brillante.

Il custode fece sì con la testa, muovendosi per iniziare il proprio turno di ronda.

'A domani, belli' Downey Jr. si dileguò con la bionda Paltrow.

'Lysandra, dobbiamo verificare il contratto per la vendita della Chevrolet bianca, si tratta di cinque minuti' la richiamò all'ordine 'per favore, aspettateci fuori, arriviamo subito' rimessosi la veste del capo, Jeremy la condusse sottobraccio nel proprio ufficio.

'Adesso si chiamano contratti, l'antivigilia di Natale?' Stan scherzò, a bassa voce, lontano dalla piccola, che proseguiva nello spietato corteggiamento al biondo.

'Quale Chevrolet?' l'irlandese fece orecchie da mercante, non appena Renner si chiuse la porta alle spalle e la spinse contro la parete, con il corpo appiccicato al suo.

'Signorina O'Neill, è una pessima dipendente, non lo sa che deve soddisfare il suo datore di lavoro, di continuo?' con la bocca umida e aperta le poggiò un succhiotto sul collo, spostato il manto di capelli rossi 'Sei più bella del solito, amore'.

'E lei, signor Renner, non lo sa che si tratta di molestie sessuali a una sottoposta e che mio fratello è avvocato?' stringendolo a sé, con le mani sulla sua schiena, lo provocò.

'Non mi spaventano le sue doti professionali; ho il terrore dei suoi muscoli' ridendo, le labbra frementi salirono a vezzeggiare l'ingresso del suo paradiso preferito. Percepì la punta della lingua dell'irlandese che passava sui denti e all'interno della propria cavità, e si zittì, in via definitiva. I pantaloni dell'abito reprimevano il suo desiderio, trasformandolo in un supplizio atroce. L'avrebbe presa lì, contro il legno dell'uscio, se avessero avuto più tempo.

'Dobbiamo muoverci…' a malincuore, la rossa si staccò, ricomponendosi. Almeno il bacio era stato favoloso, se ne sarebbe gustata il ricordo nell'attesa del prossimo, visto che avrebbero trascorso la notte separati, per la presenza di Joey.

Lui annuì, silenzioso, intanto che si appropinquavano verso il parcheggio, dove trovarono gli altri presi da una simpatica conversazione.

'Lys, noi andiamo al bed and breakfast, siamo venuti direttamente dall'Aeroporto e abbiamo dieci ore di volo sulle spalle' Chris era vicino alla Lexus ES Hybrid a noleggio, sul cui sedile posteriore erano poggiati i bagagli suoi e di Tom; tipico del biondo, scegliere un'auto il cui utilizzo tutelasse l'ambiente.

'Sei diventato peggio di Greta Thunberg' lo canzonò 'Certo, potete seguirci con la macchina, la struttura che hai prenotato è ubicata a metà strada fra casa mia e quella di Jeremy, così vedrai dove abito' gli spiegò.

'Perfetto' Hemsworth, salutando Chris e Sebastian, che si allontanarono sulla moto da strada di quest'ultimo - una Ducati Diavel da centocinquantanove cavalli, grigia con telaio nero - fu incuriosito da Scarlett, che salì su una Microcar Ligier, blu metallizzato dal look moderno, una vettura piccina dal design filante e squadrato, col frontale di chiara ispirazione Peugeot, molto al passo con i tempi. Su entrambi gli sportelli, un grande adesivo pubblicizzava la concessionaria di Renner.

'Che macchina strana…divertente, mignon come il suo pilota' commentò Hiddleston.

'Particolare, sì. Ne acquistammo diverse, per i ragazzi più giovani, e la mia ragioniera se ne è invaghita; le feci un prezzo speciale, a patto che tenesse il marchio della ditta, per réclame. Fu entusiasta dell'idea' Jeremy spiegò, sistemando la figlia nel seggiolino del fuoristrada e facendo accomodare Lys.

'Affabile, Tom, un bel tipo. Tuo fratello ha soprasseduto a comunicarci che se lo portasse dietro. Perché, secondo te?' interrogò la rossa, in auto, con libertà di parola…La bambina era crollata, immediatamente!

'Uhm, dovrò indagare. Chris è allergico ai legami fissi, stabili. Mia madre e mio padre - che lo ha sempre amato come un figlio - non erano nati per formare una coppia, te lo dissi a suo tempo, e bisticciavano, di continuo, creando un'atmosfera familiare molto spiacevole'.

'Insomma, l'inglese vorrebbe una storia seria e lui no? Strano che siano venuti assieme, allora, hanno attraversato l'Oceano Atlantico per festeggiare con noi' ribatté, la teoria non lo convinceva affatto 'comunque sono affari loro…eccoci, siamo arrivati' volò a aprirle lo sportello, con l'abituale galanteria, e le dette un bacio a fior di labbra 'Mi mancherai, tantissimo' sussurrò, assaporando il suo gusto per recarlo con sé, fino all'indomani.

Hemsworth ugualmente la salutò, sporgendosi dal finestrino del guidatore, che aveva abbassato 'Buonanotte!' risuonò, con la sua voce che si sovrapponeva a quella di Hiddleston.

Lysandra rimase fuori dalla propria villetta, vedendoli andar via, per seguirli con lo sguardo, fin quando i fanali accesi furono solo luci lontane, augurandosi che i giorni successivi trascorressero senza tensioni. Jeremy, Joey e Chris erano le persone che più amava sulla faccia della Terra, le uniche che per lei contassero, oltre alle amicizie più recenti che aveva instaurato. Si sarebbe rammaricata di eventuali attriti fra di loro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5) 24 dicembre 2019**

'Buongiorno! Abbiamo portato i cornetti' con un sorriso radioso e penetrante, Tom – alleggerito nell'abbigliamento, con maglietta a manica corta e pantaloni di cotone blu scuro, più adatti al clima della Florida - si presentò alla porta del villino della O'Neill, fra le braccia una scatola di cartone dalle dimensioni gigantesche 'Jeremy ci ha consigliato la pasticceria accanto alla sua attività. C'era una fila pazzesca, è la vigilia di Natale, ma tuo fratello ha fatto gli occhi dolci alla commessa, che si è squagliata e ci ha servito per primi. E' successo un mezzo finimondo, gli altri clienti a momenti ci ammazzavano' ridendo, si fece strada in cucina, poggiando il contenitore sul piano di legno chiaro 'Casa tua è molto di mio gusto, raffinata' il lieve nervosismo lo faceva essere più logorroico del solito, la villetta era comunque elegante e semplice come la sua proprietaria.

'Grazie mille' aprendo il coperchio della scatola, Lysandra, ancora in vestaglia, aggrottò le sopracciglia; c'erano una ventina di croissant, farciti nei modi più vari 'forse avete esagerato'.

'Li potrai congelare. Chris è rimasto fuori, a esaminare la tua auto. E' sconvolto dall'entità del danno alla carrozzeria della Mustang. So che gliene avevi accennato, ma non aveva capito che fosse tanto esteso e irreversibile. E' stato come ricevere una fucilata nel cuore, sia per la macchina, sia per la preoccupazione che qualcuno ti possa far del male' fu sincero.

'Altro che fare del male' entrando come un uragano, sulla scia delle ultime parole ascoltate, il biondo si espresse 'il colpevole è uno psicopatico, un delinquente coi fiocchi. L'ex moglie di Renner?'. Era rosso di rabbia, sulle guance.

'Probabile, ma mancano le prove concrete. Buongiorno, fratellone' gli indicò il tavolino del soggiorno - dove Tom si era già accomodato - portando le tovagliette all'americana dai pensili della cucina, tre tazze di caffè fumante e i cornetti, prendendone uno farcito di crema alle nocciole e cacao, e dando un morso, con ingordigia 'Buonissimo, grazie per la sorpresa. Chris, trascorreremo insieme pochi giorni ed è la vigilia di Natale. Ci vediamo poco, purtroppo, e il nostro tempo è prezioso. Parliamo di cose belle…la causa per la custodia di Joey è un argomento che mi addolora e mi strazia…' lo disse, con serenità.

Hiddleston, con complicità, posò la propria mano sulla sua. 'Lys, hai ragione, concentriamoci sui festeggiamenti. Al momento opportuno, però, affronteremo la questione del contenzioso che coinvolge Jeremy, io e tuo fratello siamo qui anche per questo' l'inglese provò a rassicurarla, parlando per entrambi - poiché Hemsworth era fuori dai gangheri - servendosi di un cornetto alla crema pasticcera e passandone uno vuoto a Chris.

Che sospirò, l'aveva messo alle corde 'Va bene, mi hai convinto. Sorellina, dacci un consiglio. Abbiamo la giornata libera perché tu andrai alla villa di Jeremy per predisporre per la cena e noi due cuochi proprio non siamo; vorremo fare i turisti, e comprare qualche regalino'.

'Shopping natalizio? Potreste recarvi a Miami, che dista circa trenta miglia da Fort Lauderdale, e lì optare per un centro commerciale, oppure per una passeggiata per le vetrine delle boutique del centro' recuperò, da un portariviste, una mappa, che aveva preso per loro, segnando a penna il punto dove si trovavano e l'itinerario per la metropoli, oltre a luoghi da visitare, negozi e grandi magazzini, in ultimo la villa del suo capo 'ci vedremo nel tardo pomeriggio, appena sarete di ritorno e ricordatevi il costume da bagno, c'è una splendida piscina'.

'Prendere il sole a dicembre…incredibile, sono previsti ventisette gradi, mi pare un sogno. Londra è una città incantevole, ma è stato un autunno particolarmente freddo e piovoso' sparecchiando, Tom sembrò entusiasta della proposta.

'Vedremo…ciao, Lys' con l'abituale sguardo accigliato, Hemsworth tolse il disturbo, esortando il compagno a muoversi.

Chissà che frullava in testa di Chris, si domandò la O'Neill, inquieta. Il proprio cellulare vibrò e lesse l'ennesimo messaggio di Jeremy, zeppo di cuoricini.

Riposti i cornetti avanzati in freezer, si affrettò, verso il bagno, per entrare sotto la doccia; si sarebbe recata dai Renner in abiti sportivi, per poi vestirsi lì, per la cena.

Indosso i pantaloni blu della tuta e una canotta, si era presentata, con la tracolla e una borsa di tela, alla villa, dove Joey le era subito saltata al collo e l'aveva trascinata a vedere l'albero di Natale, che stava addobbando insieme a suo padre. L'irlandese ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non trattenne un'esclamazione di stupore!

Accanto alla vetrata del salone che affacciava sulla piscina, troneggiava un enorme abete vero, alto fino al soffitto, con decorazioni monocromatiche candide, fiocchi, sfere, stelle, e una miriade di lucine tono su tono già accese, che illuminavano l'ambiente, rendendo l'atmosfera speciale.

Jeremy, arrampicato su una scala per terminare di posizionare le decorazioni sui rami più alti, maglietta sportiva e jeans, aveva sulla testa un cappellino triangolare di velluto rosso, ornato di un pompon bianco e di un bordo di pelliccia, a mo' di novello Santa Claus, estremamente tenero e sexy, constatò l'irlandese.

Non appena si accorse della sua presenza, l'uomo si interruppe per raggiungerla e per stringerla a sé, con le labbra che cercarono le sue 'Ti piace?' chiese, gongolando, alla sua espressione assorta verso l'albero spettacolare; era un maestro, per gli addobbi, li adorava, fin da ragazzino.

'Splendido…' era rimasta incantata, all'alternarsi delle piccole luminarie. Si riprese e tirò il pompon, per scherzo 'Tu pure…molto carino'.

'E io?' Joey si era sentita trascurata.

'Sei la migliore' Lysandra la elogiò, esaminando l'abete da vicino 'se rimarrò qui, nessuno cucinerà. Vuoi aiutarmi, o preferisci finire di decorare l'albero?' si rivolse alla bambina, che prese tempo 'Ci penserò…'.

'Troverai i prodotti della lista che abbiamo stilato insieme, in frigo e nella dispensa' Renner aveva acquistato le vettovaglie richieste 'più tardi apparecchierò il tavolo grande sotto la veranda; per qualsiasi necessità, fammi un fischio' la esortò, rimirandola, incantevole persino in tuta.

'Ci conto, Babbo Natale' la rossa si diresse verso l'enorme cucina della magione, l'ambiente ideale per predisporre una cena per undici commensali; cinque coppie, ridacchiò, e la bimba!

Indossato un grembiule a quadretti marroni, appeso nello sgabuzzino, si mise alla ricerca delle cibarie da predisporre; aveva pensato a un menù semplice, che ricalcasse la tradizione del Sud degli Stati Uniti, attraverso l'utilizzo di materie prime di qualità della zona, in particolar modo il pesce.

E dei piatti che potesse realizzare, coinvolgendo Joey, che, infatti, qualche minuto seguente, fece capolino, come previsto; quando era nei paraggi, le si attaccava, alla stregua di un'appiccicosa caramella, ugualmente dolce. L'irlandese non si era mai vista nelle vesti di madre, con la piccola Renner le veniva spontaneo.

'Proporremo ai nostri ospiti delle tartine, per antipasto. Taglierò il pane in cassetta, con delle formine a tema natalizio; farà da base, e tu, invece, ci spalmerai le salse e le decorerai, posizionandole sui due vassoi d'argento. E' un compito molto complesso, te la senti?' domandò, seria.

'Sì' Joey era al settimo cielo, Lys la faceva sentire importante, la coinvolgeva, e la trattava come una sua pari…e, soprattutto, le dedicava tempo e attenzioni, a differenza di sua madre. Allontanò il pensiero sgradito e si mise all'opera, arrampicandosi sullo sgabello a ridosso dell'isola, su cui, in piattini diversi, erano suddivisi pezzettini di salmone, verdure sottaceto, gamberi già sgusciati, oltre a dei barattoli di vetro di caviale e uova di lompo rosate.

Con una spatola, la ragazzina utilizzò le creme morbide preparate dalla O'Neill e procedette, come indicatole, chiacchierando a più non posso: l'argomento del giorno era uno soltanto…non i regali …Chris! Il suo principe azzurro, di cui chiese ogni informazione possibile, fino al termine dell'approntamento della cena.

'Dobbiamo prepararci, su' la più grande la esortò ad andare nella sua cameretta, dove le fece indossare – fatta una doccia veloce - il vestito bluette di raso, stampato a cristalli di neve bianchi, un fiocco dello stesso colore annodato sulla vita, con le ballerine abbinate. Era perfetta, per le feste!

Come la sua degna compare; l'irlandese aveva optato per un abito nero, ricoperto di stelle scintillanti, divertente e civettuolo, con una gonna scampanata corta, impreziosito da tulle trasparente che lo sagomava per intero, maniche comprese. La forma a cuore del corsetto la rendeva ancora più sensazionale. Questo pensò Jeremy, nei suoi pantaloni antracite e camicia bianca, osservando le sue donne scendere la scalinata mano nella mano.

Avrebbe avuto voglia di baciare Lysandra fino a farle mozzare il respiro, fino a farle mancare il fiato; la fissò, con aria sognante, udendo il suono del campanello.

Aveva lasciato aperto il cancello di ferro battuto all'ingresso, per permettere agli ospiti di immettersi direttamente nel vialetto che portava all'entrata.

'Vado io, mie signore' si diresse alla porta e, aprendola, si trovò dinnanzi una pianta dalle dimensioni stratosferiche 'Buon Natale, ecco un nostro modesto contributo' Robert e Gwyneth recavano in dono un tronchetto della felicità, di buon auspicio 'Non stonerà, hai un giardino che pare il paradiso terrestre…pure troppo!'. Downey Jr., in impeccabile completo color prugna, poggiato a terra il presente, si guardò intorno, incuriosito dall'abete, seguito dalla Paltrow, raffinata, nel tubino rosa cremisi, che ne delineava il sottile collo da cigno.

Jer fece appena in tempo a salutarli, che gli altri sei si materializzarono insieme, all'interno della villa.

Scarlett - fasciata in un vestino corto e stretto a fiori colorati, con scarpe dotate di un minimo tacco, le immancabili treccine raccolte in uno chignon più discreto - si teneva al braccio di Mark; era la prima volta che la O'Neill incontrava l'uomo, senza l'uniforme, ed anche lui faceva un'ottima figura, nella giacca a due bottoni, realizzata in tessuto principe di Galles a fondo blu, camicia candida e cravatta turchese scuro.

Dietro, leggermente meno formali e meno imbalsamati, Tom, camicia azzurra e calzoni blu scuro, e Chris, pantaloni beige e maglia bluette con scollo a v, con una shopping bag in mano.

'Buonasera, abbiamo soprasseduto al bagno in piscina, ripromettendoci di venire domani…Per tutti i diavoli, il tuo albero è strepitoso' Hiddleston fece un fischio, intanto che il biondo si avvicinava alla sorella.

Lo stile del villone di Renner era parecchio estroso e _sui generis_, esagerato a dir poco, ma davanti all'abete che sfiorava il soffitto, persino Hemsworth abdicò 'Niente male, mai visto niente del genere, in una casa privata'.

'Papino adora le decorazioni…' la vocetta di Joey risuonò nel soggiorno, strappando un sorriso a suo padre, che teneva la mano all'irlandese, agitato. Di solito trascorreva le feste da solo, quando non gli spettava il turno con la sua cucciolotta, e non era appassionato di cene o ospitalità; la sua ex aveva preferito ristoranti e viaggi, persino durante il Natale.

'Sei un vulcano di soprese, capo' Evans, polo bianca e calzoni grigi chiari pie di pull, con il compagno Sebastian, in t-shirt verde di Ralph Lauren e classici jeans, nelle retrovie, erano i più sportivi e, forse, i più sciolti del gruppo.

'Tuttavia, il mio lavoro non è completo…signori, sulla sedia del tavolo esterno, corrispondente al vostro segnaposto, troverete un pacchettino, un piccolo presente da parte mia. Ognuno di voi avrà, spero, il piacere di contribuire al mio capolavoro' Jeremy segnalò la veranda, accompagnando la rossa, che, meravigliata, notò ci fosse una scatola bianca, con un nastrino purpureo, anche per lei.

La scartò, curiosa, unitamente agli altri: all'interno, un decoro a forma di L, dorato, l'iniziale del proprio nome, da appendere. Si era già accorta che sui rami fossero posizionate due J, che stavano per Jeremy e Joey.

'Che idea carina' Scarlett, commossa, si diresse verso l'abete, salendo sulla scaletta di metallo; aveva individuato un vuoto da riempire e ci appese la sua S.

Pian piano, ognuno degli ospiti fece altrettanto; la O'Neill osservò Ruffalo posizionare la propria lettera, con finta indifferenza, accanto a quella della contabile, e Tom piazzare la T appiccicata alla C di suo fratello.

Dalla parte opposta, Evans sistemò la sua - che Jer aveva scelto argentata, per distinguerla dalla dorata del suo omonimo - e la S di Stan, due piccioni con una fava!

Gwyneth e Robert si alzarono sulle punte dei piedi, per infilare le proprie nei rami raggiungibili senza la scala, che, invece, fu utilizzata da Lysandra.

L'irlandese collocò la L fra le due J, e scese per rimirarne l'effetto, col cuore colmo di gioia.

'E ora, il gran finale: la mia principessa avrà l'onore di posizionare il puntale' Renner spense i lampadari e, con le sole lucine intermittenti accese, a illuminare nel soggiorno, passò a Joey una stella di filigrana bianca a otto punte; la bambina, con estrema soddisfazione, si inerpicò sui gradini, sotto il vigile controllo paterno, e sistemò il puntale, con uno scroscio di applausi, planando a terra, fra le braccia di Jeremy. Si esibì in un inchino di ringraziamento, correndo da Lys.

'Bravissima, tesoro' le carezzò i capelli biondi, e si rivolse a suo padre 'E' stato un pensiero delizioso…'.

'Mi sono emozionato' Downey Jr. lo confessò, commosso 'non sembri un tipo stucchevole, mi hai stupito'.

'Mi sono ispirato a una leggenda della città di Roma, che, purtroppo, non ho mai avuto occasione di visitare. Si narra che colui che lanci una moneta nel fondo della Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi, a piazza Navona, ritornerà nella capitale italiana. Mi auguro che valga lo stesso per noi, che riusciremo a ritrovarci qui, per il prossimo Natale o in un'altra occasione' il padrone di casa lo sussurrò, emozionato.

Letteralmente squagliata per un pensiero tanto romantico, la O'Neill gli si accostò, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e scoccandogli un bacio cinematografico.

'Ci saremo, Jeremy, se ci inviterai' Tom la buttò lì, per stemperare l'intimità del gesto.

'Noi presenti, capo' Evans, ridendo, dette una pacca sulle spalle dei tre più limitrofi: Scarlett, Mark e Seb, ovviamente 'Sfigati come siamo, dove altro potremmo andare?'.

'Parla per te!' Stan gli si rivoltò, incavolatissimo; lui aveva una movimentata vita sociale!

'Il vostro problema è che parlate troppo e bevete poco!' Robert si lagnò, che razza di festa era senza alcool?

'Giusto, seguitemi' Renner segnalò il giardino, per servirli del più classico punch natalizio, a base di spumante, succo di mirtillo e arancio, arricchito da un goccio rum, presentato in un'enorme boulle di vetro, in cui galleggiavano frutti rossi, fettine di arancia e cubetti di ghiaccio. Utilizzando un coppino anch'esso di vetro, riempì delle tazzine con il manico, abbinate, adatte all'aperitivo di sua realizzazione.

'E' roba buona' Chris, il primo a riceverlo, bevve un sorso, con soddisfazione.

'Mai come queste' Lysandra e Joey, sbucate dalla cucina, recavano fra le mani un vassoio ciascuna, riempito di tartine dalle forme più strane: alberelli di Natale ricoperti di salmone affumicato, con il pepe rosa al posto delle palline, stelline di uova di lompo rosse e fiorellini di caviale, cuoricini di formaggio spalmabile, gamberetti e sottaceti colorati.

'Ci ho lavorato con Lys per l'intero pomeriggio, ne gradisci una?' la bambina alzò la guantiera proprio verso Hemsworth che scelse un alberello, addentandolo 'Caspita, sei una piccola cuoca talentuosa'. Le dedicò il suo più bel sorriso, facendola contenta.

Se il successo di un piatto si misurava dalla scarsità degli avanzi, a casa Renner erano proprio a buon punto, sia perché gli ospiti si erano tenuti leggeri in attesa del cenone, sia per la squisitezza delle tartine offerte, che furono spazzolate alla velocità della luce dai famelici ospiti, a bordo piscina.

'Direi che possiamo accomodarci' la O'Neill, orgogliosa, li invitò a sedersi alla tavola predisposta dal padrone di casa; sopra delle tovagliette di lino color sabbia, erano posizionati due piatti bianchi rotondi dal bordo dorato, separati da un tovagliolo di stoffa rossa. Sulla scodella, erano poggiati un talloncino con il nome del commensale e una decorazione circolare, realizzata con un rametto di vischio, avvolto su se stesso e fiorellini bianchi e rossi. Posate dorate e calici da acqua e da vino in cristallo di Boemia completavano l'apparecchiatura, arricchita da un centrotavola lungo e stretto che, con pigne dipinte, ribes, foglie e melograni, unitamente a candele candide già accese, regalava un'atmosfera particolarmente coinvolgente.

'Hai un certo stile, lo ammetto' sedendosi, la Paltrow si mostrò ammirata.

'Io e Lys ci siamo divisi i compiti...' Jer spiegò, supportando nel servizio l'irlandese, che arrivava, spingendo un carello portavivande, con le rotelle.

'Ho scelto di utilizzare i prodotti della zona, spero siano di vostro gradimento; non conoscevo le vostre abitudini alimentari natalizie' la O'Neill intervenne.

Un'insalata di mare - in cui erano riconoscibili gamberi, seppie, polpetti veraci e calamari, arricchita da noci, sedano e finocchio, servita in una coppetta di cristallo rotonda e accompagnata da crostini di pane di segale - fu la portata con la quale iniziarono il pasto.

'Ti sei superata, sorellina…' commentò l'ipercritico Hemsworth, ricevendo la sua porzione dalle mani di Jeremy, improvvisatosi cameriere di professione.

'Per l'impiattamento e l'aspetto è alla pari di una creazione di alta cucina, preparata da uno chef stellato' si complimentò Robert.

'Per il sapore altrettanto' commentò, a ruota, l'avvocato inglese.

Il secondo piatto riscosse lo stesso gradimento del precedente.

'E' un pesce vela! Nello Stato del Sole, è uno dei più diffusi, è un lontano parente del pesce spada, ed è caratterizzato proprio dalla strana vela che ha sul dorso. A causa dell'abbondanza di pesci d'acqua salata, la Florida è considerata una delle destinazioni migliori per questo tipo di attività, per neofiti e esperti che vengono da ogni parte del mondo' Renner raccontò qualche particolarità della fauna marina del suo luogo di origine.

Su un letto di insalatina valeriana, troneggiavano dei mini involtini del famigerato pesce, ricoperti di croccante pangrattato, e ripieni di una mistura di mollica, uvette e pinoli, aromatizzati alla scorza d'arancia, col cui succo era stata ristretta una salsina che dava un tocco agrodolce, all'insieme.

Gli agrumi, frutti tipici della zona, la fecero da padroni anche per il dessert. 'La Kie lime pie' Joey gridò, come una pazza, alla vista della torta succulenta.

'Per una volta, preparata in casa' mormorò Jeremy. Preferiva il salato, ma la realizzazione della O'Neill faceva venire l'acquolina in bocca persino a lui.

'E' un dolce originario delle Isole Keys, dove esistono numerose piante di lime, piccoli limoni tondi, duri e dalla scorza di colore verde scuro; il loro succo viene utilizzato nella preparazione della torta, la cui base è composta da biscotti sbriciolati, ed è riempita della farcitura della crema' la Johansson specificò; al contrario del suo capo, era una vera esperta di dolciumi, spendeva un patrimonio in pasticceria, quotidianamente.

Tanto per non far mancare calorie, Lysandra l'aveva decorata con ciuffi di panna montata.

Il fine pasto delizioso e dal sapore esplosivo aveva conquistato gli ospiti, con il suo piacevole gusto acidulo.

Alla terza porzione che la rossa servì a Tom, sporco di panna nel labbro superiore e finanche sulla punta del naso, Chris sbottò, divertito 'Piantala, o rischi il coma diabetico!'.

'Lys, sto andando in overdose e non riesco a fermarmi…togli la torta dalla mia vista, se non vuoi che stramazzi a bordo piscina' Hiddleston borbottò, a bocca piena, con una fragorosa risata.

'La mia pancia sta esplodendo, posso proporre di sgranchirci le gambe?' Mark, tranquillo e a proprio agio, dopo un inizio di serata più difficoltoso, partecipava alla conversazione 'e di togliere giacca e cravatta, per chi la indossa?'.

Non fece in tempo a dirlo che i più impagliati in abiti eleganti si spogliarono, veloci; il gruppo passeggiò per il giardino, bevendo un caffè, un ulteriore gradito aiuto a combattere la sonnolenza post pasto.

'Joey, ho preso un regalino per te' Chris aveva sfilato un pacchetto dalla busta di un noto centro commerciale di Miami.

'Posso aprirlo, papino?' la piccola si rivolse a Jeremy; smaniava, ma la regola era di aspettare il mattino del venticinque dicembre per scartare i doni che Babbo Natale avrebbe lasciato ai piedi dell'albero, passando con la sua slitta, nel corso della notte e che lei avrebbe trovato assieme ai pensierini ricevuti dai parenti.

'Certo' dirle di no sarebbe stato impossibile e Renner acconsentì, vedendola sgranare gli occhi davanti a un peluche marrone a forma di koala, le cui zampine arcuate ricordavano un abbraccio.

'Grazie!' la bambina, colpita, mostrava il nuovo giocattolo agli amici di suo padre, che le si erano raccolti accanto, seduti sui divani realizzati in rattan e midollino, rivestiti di coprisedili imbottiti bianchi.

'Questo è per voi...' Tom porse a Lysandra una busta di carta, facendo intendere che il presente fosse anche per il suo partner. Lei estrasse un cartoncino, valido come buono per una cena in uno dei più rinomati locali di Miami, lo _Chef Adrianne's Vineyard Restaurant and Wine Bar_.

'Sarà l'occasione per una serata diversa, un momento di svago, in un periodo in cui ne avete bisogno' Chris spiegò le motivazioni dell'acquisto.

'E' il ristorante più romantico della città, a mio modesto avviso' segnalò Robert 'ottima scelta'.

'Dato che siamo in argomento…' coinvolto, Jeremy estrasse un astuccio di velluto blu scuro dalla tasca sinistra dei pantaloni. 'Lysandra, desidero che tu abbia un pegno del mio amore, e ci tengo a regalartelo davanti ai nostri amici e a tuo fratello. E' stato realizzato da un orafo su mia indicazione, ed ha un significato speciale, per noi' la osservò aprire il coperchio superiore della scatolina e sussultare, alla vista del contenuto: un anello composto da un insieme di granati arancioni che, in una lavorazione a mosaico, erano modellati in un viso a forma di zucca, con gli occhi di diamanti e il sorriso di rubini, oltre a un cappellino triangolare di onici nere.

L'irlandese sentì le palpebre inumidirsi; in occasione della festa di Halloween, lei e il suo capo avevano scambiato il primo bacio e si erano amati, con estrema passione e tenerezza. Rammentava le parole: 'Felice Halloween'.

Al di là della preziosità, era il valore intrinseco dell'oggetto ad averla colpita. Scrutò Jer, non interrompendolo, affinché terminasse. Suo fratello, col sopracciglio alzato, li fissava, in cagnesco.

'Ci siamo incontrati nel periodo più buio e insieme più luminoso della mia vita…' non approfondì, c'era Joey, che ascoltava 'e mi sei rimasta vicino, nonostante le difficoltà' le si avvicinò, con la bocca all'orecchio, troppo vergognoso per dirlo ad alta voce 'Ti amo, Lysandra O'Neill'. Lo sussurrò, mentre lei allargava le dita della mano sinistra e l'uomo le infilava l'anello all'anulare.

'E' bellissimo…' appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, piegando il viso in attesa di un bacio che arrivò, immediatamente.

'E' un anello di fidanzamento? Papino, vi sposate?' sbattendo le ciglia, Joey, speranzosa, si informò, con la rossa che mostrava il monile alle altre ragazze.

'Vorrei saperlo anch'io, proposte esplicite non ne ho sentite' acidissimo, Hemsworth si affilò.

Renner non fu preso in contropiede, si era preparato 'Joey, tesoro, la mamma vuole che tu stia esclusivamente con lei. E io non sono d'accordo. Quando la faccenda sarà sistemata, chiederò a Lys di diventare mia moglie, e le comprerò un altro tipo di anello…sperando che lei acconsenta a diventare mia moglie'. Era un discorso maturo, l'unico che potesse permettersi in quel momento.

'Lei dirà di sì…' parlando di sé, in terza persona, l'irlandese confessò ciò che gli astanti già immaginavano, dando voce ai propri sentimenti. Immediatamente, le braccia di Jeremy la strinsero, con gli occhi azzurri pieni di gratitudine e d'amore.

'Sarebbe il primo matrimonio nella nostra filiale!' Evans si esaltò, intenerito.

'Avvisatemi per tempo della data della cerimonia, sono pieno di impegni di lavoro…' scocciato, il biondo borbottò; il destino della relazione fra la sorella e il suo capo era ancora incerto, magari non tutto era perduto, forse non sarebbero arrivati all'happy ending.

Iperprotettivo, per Lys avrebbe desiderato il miglior partito sulla piazza. E Jeremy, beh, proprio non lo era, fermo restando l'apprezzamento delle sue qualità di padre e di padrone di casa, ovvio, l'ospitalità ricevuta era stata squisita. Ma ignorava la vera natura del futuro compagno della rossa, non lo conosceva affatto.

La cautela, in circostanze simili, era obbligatoria e si ripropose di esporre le proprie teorie alla O'Neill. Era pure l'espressione di Tom, in quell'attimo, a non andargli a genio…sornione e ipnotico, aveva incollato gli occhioni blu nei suoi, con le guance in fiamme.

'E' la serata dei regali importanti…' il britannico compì lo stesso identico gesto di Renner; aveva nascosto nei calzoni un sacchettino di stoffa, rosso, chiuso con un laccetto. Lo aprì, e sul palmo della mano comparvero due fedi in bronzo rodiato nero, molto particolari…fedine di coppia!

'Cappero…' Downey Jr. si godette la scena: non capitava tutti i giorni di assistere a due dichiarazioni simili, consecutive, di cui una sola etero. Se lo avessero avvertito, si sarebbe adeguato, avrebbe comperato un paio di anellini per non sentirsi escluso. Stava quasi per fare una battuta, ma si trattenne: Chris non pareva affatto contento, era diventato grigio, nel volto, come dovesse andare a un funerale.

Hiddleston, alla reazione, si era ammutolito, e l'altro lo aveva seguito in un silenzio ostinato.

Erano in una situazione di stallo e di evidente imbarazzo.

L'impacciato Tom, triste, piazzò la destra sotto il naso del biondo 'Sono degli anelli, nulla più' bluffò, sapendo di bluffare, senza le capacità di un baro, soprattutto con se stesso 'era un pensiero carino…'.

Ci aveva rimuginato giorni e giorni, avuto l'impulso irrefrenabile di acquistarli. Dentro, aveva persino fatto incidere la frase 'I love you'; nel ritirarli, in gioielleria, si era sentito a disagio, temendo una simile reazione del compagno. Era lo stesso disagio che leggeva, ora, nello sguardo di Hemsworth. Non gli interessava granché dei giudizi degli ospiti, unicamente di Chris.

'Mi pare prematuro…' il biondo sbuffò, alzandosi di scatto dal divano e passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Ricordò la presenza di Joey, ci mancava che avesse assistito a una simile scenetta.

'E' ora della nanna, tesoro' l'aria era satura di elettricità negativa, Lysandra provò a allontanare la bambina, che, piuttosto stanca, oltre che confusa, iniziò il giro di bacini e saluti.

Al momento in cui toccò a Hemsworth, lo prese per mano 'Ti andrebbe di accompagnami su, per darmi la buonanotte?'.

'Se non ti spiace, Chris, farai le mie veci' per tenerlo separato da Hiddleston, suo padre accondiscese, vedendolo annuire e rientrare in casa assieme alla sorella.

'Tu e Tom siete fidanzati, come mio papà e Lys?' Joey era intuitiva e intelligente, non le sfuggiva nulla. Lo chiese, in separata sede, alla fine della scalinata.

'Ehm, no, non credo' il biondo non sapeva che pesci prendere.

'Sì, invece' la O'Neill lo contraddisse 'Si vogliono bene, come noi'.

'Ma sono due uomini…è normale?'.

Con le parole giuste, era possibile spiegare qualsiasi cosa, e la rossa non si tirò indietro 'Certo, Joey; nella vita non si può scegliere chi amare…ti innamori e basta, il resto sono solamente pregiudizi'.

'E' un po' strano. Bello, però. E Tom mi piace molto…ha un sorriso contagioso' commentò la piccola, sedendosi al bordo del letto, per togliere le ballerine e l'abito. L'irlandese l'aiutò col pigiamino e coi denti - come ogni sera che trascorreva alla villa, prima di tornare a casa propria - e poi spense la luce, dandole un bacio sulla guancia, seguita da suo fratello che fece lo stesso, sulla fronte.

'Grazie, Joey, buon Natale' Chris si accomiatò così, l'unica frase che era riuscito a scandire, prima che la ragazzina chiudesse gli occhi, avvinghiata al koala di peluche.

'Anche a me piace Tom, si può sapere che diavolo stai combinando? Gli hai spezzato il cuore!' richiusa la porta della cameretta, Lysandra sbottò.

'Straparli, sorellina…'.

'Qual è il problema?'.

'Va troppo in fretta; ci siamo conosciuti un anno fa, durante il processo contro il sacerdote anglicano. Veniva in aula a seguire il procedimento, si trattava dello stupro di adolescenti maschi, lui era interessato al mio lavoro. Mi ha avvicinato, e abbiamo preso un caffè. Avevo bisogno di un supporto, Tom è avvocato difensore, non magistrato; si è offerto ugualmente, pro bono, gratis, insomma, e abbiamo iniziato a collaborare, gomito a gomito. E' la persona più brillante che esista, dal punto vista professionale e personale, abbiamo moltissimo in comune. La sera della vittoria della causa siamo andati a festeggiare e mi ha baciato. Non è stata una sorpresa, sapevo cosa provasse per me. La sorpresa è stata al contrario, l'emozione che mi ha scatenato quel contatto…solo che…non sono sicuro che sia l'uomo giusto, mi serve tempo'.

'Ti serve coraggio, non tempo. E' la paura che ti frega sempre; rimprovero Jeremy, per le sue insicurezze nella gestione della concessionaria e vale pure per te. Sei grande, grosso e broccolone, la mamma ti prendeva in giro e ti arrabbiavi, perché era vero e lo è ancora!'.

'Che devo fare, Lys?' lamentoso, quasi la pregò, alla ricerca del consiglio del secolo.

'Secondo me, ragioni troppo. Buttati, fai ciò che senti. Piuttosto, se il vostro rapporto era tanto sbilanciato, perché lo hai invitato a accompagnarti? Sei a dieci ore di volo da Londra, con la tua famiglia. Dà il senso di una presentazione ufficiale, probabilmente ha frainteso le tue intenzioni!'.

Al piano inferiore, si affrontava lo stesso argomento.

'Spiegami ancora perché ti sei seduto su quel maledetto aereo…' Evans si era accomodato accanto a Tom e gli teneva, carinamente, la mano, con Jeremy che gli porgeva un bicchiere di acqua e zucchero 'bevi a piccoli sorsi'.

Il rampante avvocato inglese, riposto il sacchetto con le fedine della discordia in tasca, aveva avvertito un leggero mancamento, al gran rifiuto del suo compagno…presunto compagno.

Sebastian, sul sofà di fronte, aveva imbruttito; lui era un tipo sportivo, la gelosia non era nelle sue corde…ma Chris era il suo, di ragazzo e, loro, non avevano problemi a sbandierarlo ai quattro venti, mica come il palestrato alto due metri bello come un angelo!

'Ancoraaaaa! Siete duri, di comprendonio. Hemsworth ha studiato le carte del procedimento contro il mio miglior cliente' Robert mosse la testa di lato, verso Renner 'Non poteva farmi da sparring partner, alla sbarra, perché Lysandra è nell'elenco dei testimoni a favore di Samantha. Mi ha avvisato che mi avrebbe affiancato il miglior avvocato sulla piazza. Quando ho riconosciuto Tom, ieri, al party, ho compreso che non mentisse...è qui per il processo…'.

'Ti sei offerto! Sei stato gentile. Insomma, la colpa è mia' Jeremy era avvilito.

'L'ho fatto per Chris, per l'affetto che ha per Lysandra…' Hiddleston parlava a voce bassissima 'e poi, Jeremy, ti ho visto con Joey. Tua figlia sarà una donna fantastica, con un padre come te, perché tu sei fantastico. Non ho alcun dubbio sulla tua innocenza e lavorerò con Robert, indipendentemente dal mio rapporto col fratello della tua compagna, se sei d'accordo'.

'Il damerino inglese in completo tre pezzi di Brioni e l'eccentrico americano dal look eccessivo, sbancherete! Yin e Yang!' con una battuta scherzosa, proprio Hemsworth si materializzò alle spalle del suo partner, massaggiandogli le spalle, in una sorta di armistizio temporaneo.

La O'Neill gli restò accanto, per un appoggio morale; suo fratello era una persona squisita, quando voleva. Voleva poco, purtroppo.

'E' stata una gran bella serata, ma si è fatto davvero tardi e toglieremo il disturbo' Mark dette il braccio a Scarlett, mettendosi in piedi.

'Concordo. Vi andrebbe di essere miei ospiti, domani, al Club di cui sono socio, per il brunch?' Downey Jr. li invitò, al completo.

'Veramente…io e Chris siamo in parola con un gruppo che serve il pranzo ai senzatetto di Fort Lauderdale, sempre se sei ancora intenzionato a andarci…' Tom si voltò, verso il biondo, incerto.

'Non è lussuoso come il Club di Robert, eppure vi assicuro che è un'esperienza che segna. Venite con noi!' propose Hemsworth agli altri, stupendoli. Aveva dato la propria parola e non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

'I barboni a Natale, perché no? Ho una mente aperta' fu la Paltrow a acconsentire per prima, con il suo partner che alzava gli occhi al cielo, schizzinoso com'era.

'Parteciperemo, per Joey sarà un insegnamento di vita' Jeremy si rese disponibile, circondando le spalle della rossa, affettuoso.

'Volentieri, mandaci l'indirizzo via Messenger, per favore' Evans si era esaltato, giacché Sebastian era un tipo avventuroso, anche per l'attività investigativa che svolgeva; in confronto, vendere auto era il piattume assoluto e gli sembrò un modo per apparire più interessante, ai suoi occhi.

Soltanto Ruffalo non era parso entusiasta, al nuovo programma 'Non saprei, magari ci vedremo lì' aveva mormorato, salutando per l'ennesima volta.

'Sono andati via. Lys, amore, lascia stare, sistemerò più tardi…vieni qui' Renner, vedendo l'irlandese sparecchiare la tavola, la bloccò, aprendo le braccia per avvolgerla 'Hai cucinato l'intero pomeriggio, sei sufficientemente stanca'. La sollevò e la portò sul divano a mo' di sposa, all'interno della villa, passando le dita fra i suoi capelli 'Ti è piaciuto l'anello?'.

'Lo adoro' il sorriso sincero e innamorato che gli fece lo ripagò, letteralmente, era il sorriso che ogni uomo avrebbe meritato, almeno una volta nella propria esistenza, il sorriso che apriva le porte del paradiso.

Lo stesso sorriso che si posò sulle sue labbra, in un rincorrersi appassionato e romantico, allo scoccare della mezzanotte del Natale più bello delle loro vite.

'Mi stavo scordando' dalla borsa, lasciata all'ingresso, lei recuperò una brochure 'E' il mio regalo per te, non mangereccio'.

Glielo passò e il suo capo lesse l'intestazione di una nota e famosa società che organizzava corsi di ogni tipo. Con una freccia viola adesiva, era segnato un percorso formativo su…l'autostima!

'Sei bravissimo, nella tua professione; se credessi ancora di più nelle tue possibilità, diventeresti un manager eccellente' dalle sue parole, pronunciate con enfasi, traspariva il suo sincero apprezzamento. Mai con lui aveva pronunciato, per delicatezza, la parola dislessia, quasi come non esistesse.

'E può darsi che la concessionaria aumenti il fatturato! Parteciperò volentieri, grazie' male non avrebbe fatto, poteva provare.

'Scarlett mi ha accennato che hai messo di tasca tua i soldi per organizzare la festa di ieri…' la O'Neill sapeva che le vendite fossero diminuite, ma la confidenza della sua amica contabile l'aveva turbata.

'E' diventata una pettegola persino la Johansson…non ho segreti per te, Lys, purtroppo il bilancio è negativo. Mi auguro di non dover licenziare nessuno…' era il suo cruccio più grande 'resta con me, stanotte…' la implorò, cambiando argomento.

'Il tuo legale suggerisce di dormire separati, quando Joey è sotto il tuo stesso tetto' gli ricordò, ligia alla regola imposta da Downey Jr..

'Non ti proponevo di dormire' la riprese, malizioso.

'Non si fanno pensieri peccaminosi a Natale, signor Renner…questo, però, è consentito' unendo le braccia dietro il suo collo, si avvicinò, percorrendo il contorno delle sue labbra con la punta della lingua, che si congiunse a quella del partner in un'adorabile spirale amorosa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6) 25 dicembre 2019**

'Sei stata contenta dei regali che ti ha portato Babbo Natale?' Hemsworth si era informato, non appena aveva incontrato Joey, la mattina seguente. Lei aveva sciorinato un elenco di giochi, segnalando la propria evidente preferenza al pupazzo a forma di koala, che teneva stretto fra le braccine.

'Non se ne è mai separata' lo aveva informato Jeremy, che era passato a prendere Lys.

'E' pieno, in overbooking!' Robert, arrivato all'appuntamento con il gruppo nel parcheggio dell'Holiday Park - un'estesa area verde al cui interno si trovava il centro sociale gestito dalla conoscenza di Tom - si meravigliò del capannello di persone in attesa. Per una volta, aveva abbandonato l'abbigliamento stravagante, optando per jeans e maglietta, come gli altri.

'L'attività svolta dal Reverendo Jackson è famigerata…' Hiddleston si incamminò verso la struttura di mattoni rossi che spiccava, nella sua semplicità; era un edificio a un unico piano, probabilmente una ex scuola, utilizzata come mensa. Fece il proprio nome alla ragazza che gli aprì la porta d'ingresso cui aveva bussato. Si accomodò, con i compagni al seguito, persino Mark, che, alla fine, si era convinto e, stranamente, intrattenuto con qualcuno dei senzatetto in fila.

Un uomo di colore, di circa settant'anni – calvo, alto come Tom, in tuta nera, al collo un rosario francescano in corda con grani tondi marroni realizzati in carpino, alla cui estremità spiccava un crocifisso ligneo con incisa l'immagine di Gesù - li accolse, con un sorriso e una stretta di mano 'Avvocato Hiddleston, è un vero piacere'.

'Il piacere è mio, anzi nostro, Reverendo! Ho portato alcuni amici con me, e per favore, diamoci del tu!' Tom indicò il gruppetto alle proprie spalle.

'Più siamo e meglio è…non si sa mai, nella vita un avvocato serve sempre, no, soprattutto a me!?' fece una battuta, accompagnandoli nel retro, dove i volontari approntavano i pasti 'Ah, buongiorno, Mark, bentornato…sei in forma e in altre vesti, sono contento' si rivolse a Ruffalo, che annuì, con il capo, non aggiungendo altro, sotto lo sguardo interdetto dei compagni.

'Ci siamo suddivisi i compiti; in cucina si predispone e si cuociono gli alimenti, in sala si apparecchiano e sparecchiano i tavoli, oltre a servire. Dividetevi come ritenete opportuno o a seconda delle vostre attitudini' consigliò.

'Inettitudini…nel mio caso, un buio assoluto, prendo l'apparecchiatura…' Downey Jr. tornò nell'area attigua, con Gwyneth.

'Di che ti vuoi occupare, signorina? Ti informo che sei la più giovane della squadra ed hai diritto di prelazione' Samuel domandò a Joey, incuriosito della presenza di una bambina tanto piccola.

'Ci tenevo che venisse, Reverendo, spero non sia un problema' Renner carezzò i capelli biondi e setosi della figlia.

'Assolutamente no' il nero ridacchiando, si allontanò, per lasciargli scegliere le mansioni.

'Vorrei lavorare con Chris…' la ragazzina si propose.

'Andata, bellezza…puliremo le verdure' Hemsworth le segnalò un cesto di vimini intrecciato, stracolmo di fagiolini a cui andavano tolte le punte, prediligendo un'attività innocua, lontano da fornelli e strumenti affilati.

'Lavoriamo assieme; se i cibi non sono cotti, non serve nemmeno aspettare a braccia conserte per servirli, siamo più utili in cucina' Sebastian ricevette da un'addetta dei grembiuli e dei guanti usa e getta e li passò agli altri sei, osservando Ruffalo in difficoltà. Non c'era volontario che non lo salutasse!

'Sono una frana, forse riuscirò a sbucciare le patate, per il purè…' Evans sdrammatizzò, in piedi accanto allo stesso ripiano di metallo e al suo omonimo.

Mark prese un lungo respiro: erano persone perbene e lo avevano coinvolto, strappandolo alla propria solitudine e Jeremy, nel momento del bisogno era stato l'unico che gli avesse offerto un lavoro. Per di più, stava approfondendo l'amicizia con la Johansson, da cui si sentiva attratto, come non gli accadeva da tempo di desiderare una donna 'L'organizzazione senza scopo di lucro del Reverendo Jackson assiste i più bisognosi, offrendo un pasto caldo in mense aperte al pubblico, da anni; è molto noto nell'ambiente'.

'E' famoso per l'audacia, lui e un altro sacerdote furono condannati a due mesi di carcere e sanzionati con una multa salata per aver dato da mangiare ad alcuni senzatetto' aggiunse Hiddleston, che si era avvicinato a Samuel, per le sue scelte radicali.

'E' stato arrestato? Davvero? Perché?' Joey spalancò gli occhioni azzurri.

'Sì, tesoro, un'ordinanza comunale vieta di distribuire cibo all'aperto anche con l'autorizzazione del proprietario dell'area, se il luogo non è munito di bagni chimici, che, nell'occasione dell'arresto, erano assenti. Purtroppo il nostro amico Reverendo è finito dietro le sbarre, per pochi giorni. A volte, le regole che ci vengono imposte, sono discutibili. Tuttavia, le legge è legge, e va rispettata, pur se è al lato estremo della morale e del buon senso' Hemsworth si buttò in una vera e propria arringa, da perfetto magistrato.

'Conosco Jackson perché ho frequentato i suoi refettori, come cliente. C'ero io, lì fuori, a fare la fila, diversi anni fa. Ho avuto una grave forma di depressione, e la mia cura sono stati alcool e cocaina, ero diventato un tossico coi fiocchi, che bivaccava in strada. Non mi era rimasto nulla, men che mai amici o parenti che volessero avere a che fare con me' Ruffalo si aprì in una confessione, sistemando dei pezzi di pollo in una teglia da forno, con la mano di Scarlett che gli carezzava la schiena, solidale.

'Il Reverendo mi prese in simpatia e mi aiutò a entrare in un centro di disintossicazione prima e a riabilitarmi socialmente, poi…non tocco droga o alcool, da cinque anni…' era la parte più positiva del suo racconto.

'Non sarà stato facile, complimenti' Tom, rimasto più vicino all'irlandese, per evitare Chris, espresse un commento sincero; a ripensarci, Mark non aveva bevuto né il punch né il vino a tavola, la sera precedente, avrebbe dovuto arrivarci!

'Se non ci fosse stato Jeremy, non credo sarei qui con voi' la guardia giurata alzò lo sguardo verso Renner, con gli occhi lucidi 'mi presentai all'autosalone, in cerca di un impiego. Avevo provato ovunque, ricevendo porte in faccia e sguardi di disapprovazione. Tentai, ero disponibile a qualsiasi prestazione o servizio. Era appena morto suo padre, e io certo che non mi avrebbe mai assunto. Invece, credette in me…e lo ringrazio, nelle mie preghiere, ogni giorno' cercò, sotto la camicia beige, la croce d'oro che indossava e la mostrò, immensamente grato.

'Sei il mio miglior dipendente, mai scelta fu tanto azzeccata!' l'interessato, con un groppo in gola, gli strizzò l'occhiolino. Le sue parole erano sincere, Ruffalo era dedito al lavoro, presente pure con la febbre alta e di estrema fiducia. Si era rivisto in lui, quando si era proposto, a suo tempo: un uomo in cui nessuno credeva, emarginato. E così gli aveva dato una possibilità.

'Bravo, papino…' Joey, estremamente colpita dalla narrazione, si rivolse, poi, a Mark, correndo a stampargli un bacino su una guancia e facendolo commuovere più di quanto già non fosse 'mi spiace tanto, per ciò che hai passato…'.

'Lys, fu migliore quella di assumere te, ma non volevo dirlo' col viso nei capelli rossi della O'Neill, il suo capo la vezzeggiò. Era meno allegra del solito, quella mattina, più silenziosa, sempre bellissima, in jeans e polo nera 'Stai bene?'.

Lei strofinò la guancia sulla sua, godendo della morbidezza della pelle appena rasata e delle note muschiate del dopobarba maschile, che la portarono lontano, per qualche secondo, in un mondo onirico di passione e dolcezza 'Ieri sera, venendo via da casa tua, ripensavo alla mia felicità, e ai musi lunghi di mio fratello e di Hiddleston…'.

Colpito dal suo altruismo, cercò una soluzione 'Sei una donna persuasiva, in caso contrario non mi avresti convinto a prenderti come undicesima venditrice. Approfondisci la questione!'.

'E' un buon consiglio…tu sei buono' Lys gli offrì le labbra rosate e tumide, e lui affogò, letteralmente, nel suo bacio passionale, udendo un colpetto di tosse dell'inglese, che simpatico, lo rimise in riga.

'Mi arrendo' Jer si voltò in direzione dei fornelli, per mescolare le polpette al sugo che stava cuocendo, lasciando un po' di privacy agli altri due.

'Che ha deciso, il mio fratellone terribile, per l'anello? Vedo che non lo indossi' da qualche parte, la ragazza doveva iniziare, e partì dall'aspetto più doloroso. All'anulare di Tom, sotto il guanto di gomma, non c'era alcuna fedina.

L'avvocato tergiversò, giocherellando con le foglie di lattuga a cui si stava dedicando 'Non ne ha voluto neanche discutere' mormorò, affranto.

'E' un osso duro, il segreto è non mollare la presa, tipo cane' suggerì 'E' testardo e caparbio, e le scenate dei nostri genitori sono state un pessimo esempio. Devi avere pazienza, secondo me farà cadere presto la barriere che lo separano dal resto del mondo emotivo e sentimentale'.

'Lysandra, conosco la vicenda della vostra famiglia, Chris me ne ha parlato a lungo. Sono un professionista apprezzato, impegnato, e, credimi, avrei la possibilità di scegliere chi voglio come compagno, per la vita. Il mio problema è, che da quando ho incrociato gli occhi azzurri di tuo fratello nell'aula di Tribunale, dove combatteva per far condannare il sacerdote stupratore, in cui mi sono ritrovato come semplice spettatore e collega curioso, so che lui è l'unico giusto per me, e il solo che vorrei al mio fianco' la sviolinata colpì la rossa, come un treno in corsa. Strinse la mano sul coltello che impugnava per tagliare le verdure, trattenendosi dal lanciarlo verso il gigante biondo impegnato a pulire fagiolini.

'E' un rompipalle e rigido…il suo soprannome da bambino era broccolone, ma non dirglielo; se sapesse che te l'ho rivelato, mi ucciderebbe' Lys ridacchiò, doveva alleggerire la conversazione.

'Vero, ma amo molto più i suoi difetti che i suoi pregi, per cui sono già dannato!' replicò.

Era esattamente il senso del vero amore, rifletté la O'Neill, e anche di adorare i difetti di Renner, ancorché, a suo avviso, fossero pochi. Doveva arrivare al punto, lo scopo del dialogo con Tom era solo in parte impersonare un convincente cupido in gonnella.

'Sei qui per il processo per l'affidamento di Joey; se intendessi ritirarti, io e Jeremy lo capiremmo. Desideravo metterlo in chiaro e che non ti sentissi obbligato a restare e affiancare Robert, troveremmo un altro avvocato' piegò il viso, verso di lui, quasi sussurrandolo. Ne aveva discusso con Renner; Hiddleston era l'opzione numero uno, e a Lysandra infondeva grande fiducia, dato ciò che rischiava Jer. Tuttavia, preferì lasciargli una scappatoia, che lui non colse.

'No, Lys, non esiste, non vi abbandonerò. Ho studiato l'incartamento a menadito. Chiudiamola qui' minimizzò, con un gesto delle mani. Il caso giudiziario era molto complesso, e il trio Lysandra-Jeremy-Joey l'aveva conquistato; indietro e a Londra, per ora non sarebbe tornato, non si trattava più solamente di Chris.

'Abbiamo infornato le lasagne, a che punto è la tavola? Rob, hai bisogno di una mano?' Evans e Stan terminarono, con Downey Jr. l'apparecchiatura della grande sala, spartana, ma a suo modo luminosa, decorata con ghirlande colorate rosse.

'La particolarità della mensa del Reverendo è che, nei giorni di festa, anziché mettersi in fila con il proprio vassoio, ci si siede a tavola e si viene serviti dai volontari; per una volta, i senzatetto si sentono quasi al ristorante' Ruffalo sottolineò 'e quest'anno farò il cameriere anziché l'ospite…è una vittoria'.

Fu il primo a posizionarsi accanto al bancone dove venivano appoggiati i piatti di plastica con il cibo, intanto che Samuel in persona apriva le porte per far entrare i suoi sfortunati ospiti, in attesa da diverse ore, e che, lentamente, sedettero.

Non appena la sala fu gremita per il turno iniziale, Jackson prese la parola, dando loro il benvenuto e declamando il Padre Nostro, porgendo la destra a Joey e la sinistra a Tom, che unì la propria a quella di Chris; a fianco della piccola, Jer e Lys, a seguire gli altri, parteciparono al breve momento di raccoglimento, al di là del proprio credo religioso 'Buon appetito e buon Natale' terminò, verso la platea.

'Posso aiutare?' Joey alzò le braccine verso Mark, per farsi consegnare la scodella, volando al tavolo più vicino e continuando, in un susseguirsi veloce di incroci, sorrisi divertiti, ringraziamenti ricevuti, in un atmosfera piacevole che aveva apparentemente stemperato l'attrito fra Hiddleston e Hemsworth; si era mantenuta fino all'ultimo servizio, dedicato al personale, che aveva gustato le medesime pietanze, in compagnia dei restanti homeless.

'Ho male ai piedi, papino, ma è stato bellissimo. Questi signori non hanno niente, sono poveri…perché? Perché il Dio che abbiamo pregato li fa soffrire? Non è affatto giusto' la bambina si espresse in una domanda spinosa, spiazzando Renner, che rimase con la forchetta a mezz'aria.

'Io sono credente, Joey, ma nel corso degli anni ho capito che anche un Dio ha le sue preferenze, tutto qui…' l'irlandese, molto cattolica e devota, dette l'interpretazione che aveva maturato, che la consolava davanti all'inspiegabile e che, in realtà, a casa sua, aveva unicamente un nome: fede.

'Sono stupito, non avrei potuto chiarirlo meglio' Samuel, brindando al Natale, apprezzò 'grazie per essere venuti, mi auguro rimanga qualcosa della giornata trascorsa nella vostra anima, perché coloro che avete servito ricorderanno i vostri volti, la vostra gentilezza, il tempo prezioso che gli avete donato, e soprattutto, il vostro sorriso ancora più prezioso…ed io per primo.

Probabilmente, Mark è stato tanto discreto da non spifferarlo; ero fra i meno preferiti di Nostro Signore, la scimmia che mi portavo aggrappata alla schiena ha condizionato la mia prima vita. Sono uscito dalla tossicodipendenza, scoprendo la vocazione e che ciò che mi giovava fosse aiutare il prossimo. Il prossimo Natale o quando vorrete, la nostra porta sarà sempre aperta…' prima di lasciarli andare, giacché la sala e la cucina sarebbero state rigovernate da un'altra squadra di volontari, raccontò di sé e della _via crucis_ che aveva attraversato per la redenzione.

Il gruppo si incamminò verso il parcheggio, per il recupero delle auto, Joey mano nella mano col suo bel principe azzurro.

Suo padre era rimasto, scientemente, nelle retrovie, per godere, in solitaria, della compagnia dell'irlandese, almeno per qualche minuto.

Era il sorriso del cuore, l'unico che contava. E per lui, quel Natale, il sorriso della donna di cui si era innamorato. Jeremy accostò il viso a quello di Lysandra, posando la bocca sulla sua, con le labbra che si rincorsero, tenere e appassionate. 'Buon Natale, amore mio' le sussurrò, immensamente felice.

'La mia confessione ti ha sconvolto?' Mark si era diretto con Scarlett alla caffetteria del quartiere dove abitava la contabile, che lei stessa aveva segnalato fosse aperta il giorno di Natale.

Nessuno dei due voleva terminare la serata, c'era troppo di non detto.

Ruffalo posteggiò quasi davanti l'entrata la sua utilitaria molto datata; era stata un regalo di Jeremy, un veicolo destinato alla rottamazione, che lui aveva sistemato, poco per volta, fino a renderlo di nuovo marciante.

'Ti spiace se beviamo il caffè in auto? Ho la testa piena di chiacchere altrui...' la Johansson era sgusciata via, non aspettando la risposta, ed era tornata con due bicchieri di polistirolo e una bustina 'Amaretti...la proprietaria è italiana, veneta credo, e i suoi biscottini alle mandorle sono squisiti. Nella loro semplicità, rimangono i miei preferiti'.

Aprì la carta marrone e il suo chaperon si servì di un dolcetto rotondo e bombato, con un gemito di apprezzamento 'Buono davvero, ho scoperto una nuova prelibatezza. La prossima volta che ti verrò a prendere, passerò a comperartene un sacchetto. Volevo farti un regalo decente ma non avevo abbastanza soldi' tra affitto, bollette qualche spesa indispensabile, gli restava ben poco. Aveva ascoltato del suo passato, peggio non ce n'era e non si vergognò ad ammetterlo.

Lei, nervosa, giocava con le proprie treccine 'Fa nulla. Già ero a conoscenza della tua storia. Renner è riservato, io però gestisco ogni pezzo di carta che passa per la concessionaria. E mandavo i resoconti del tuo, ehm, _status_ al centro di riabilitazione che frequentavi; è un obbligo di legge, li firmava Jer, tuttavia io li rileggevo e li inviavo personalmente. Spiegare dei tuoi trascorsi, nel modo in cui hai fatto oggi, è stato molto coraggioso, ci vuole fegato' datogli uno sguardo sfuggente coi magnifici occhi verdi, abbassò il viso sul bicchiere.

'Era la verità...Scarlett...' tese la mano e prese fra le dita le treccine annodate che partivano dalla tempia sinistra, facendo ruotare le perline colorate 'non riesco a immaginarti coi capelli sciolti. Mi piacerebbe tanto vederli slegati...non credo saresti più bella di adesso, comunque...' colse l'attimo, percorrendo il profilo del suo mento, e le rubò un bacio veloce. Repentino. Gli permise lo stesso di cogliere la fragranza della mandorla e del caffè.

Sarebbe passato alla caffetteria ogni volta che avesse potuto, poco ma sicuro. Almeno per riprovare l'emozione legata ai due aromi, casomai non avesse più potuto godere della sbornia delle sue labbra: e, in fatto di ubriacature, era un vero maestro, avrebbe potuto scrivere un'intera enciclopedia. Mise in moto la macchina, dirigendosi alla palazzina di quattro piani, semplice e discreta, dove era andato a prendere la contabile, pensando di stare per innamorarsi persino degli amaretti.

La Johansson era talmente entusiasmata dall'approccio che si era ghiacciata, con una reazione opposta al proprio sentire.

'Ciao, ci vediamo domani' il giorno seguente la concessionaria sarebbe stata regolarmente aperta. Si congedò, incerta sull'atteggiamento da tenere; lui no, non aveva dubbi. La bloccò, tirandola a sé per il braccio e le schioccò un bacio di saluto, sulle labbra, che durò diversi secondi in più del precedente e fu parecchio audace.

'Certo, buona serata' Mark, dall'abitacolo si espresse in un sorriso zuccheroso, osservandola precipitarsi verso l'entrata.

Scarlett si affrettò, infatti, per le scale che portavano al suo portone; non si era voltata e si era ritrovata nel suo appartamento, con la testa vuota e le mani pure…cavolo, aveva scordato il sacchetto coi biscotti!

Mentre Ruffalo ne faceva man bassa, ingurgitandoli con la destra fissa nella bustina poggiata sul sedile accanto al proprio, lei, ancora indosso la giacca con le frange, prese il cellulare per chiamare Lysandra, esordendo 'Irlanda, tieniti libera; devi aiutarmi con i capelli per essere presentabile per la festa di Capodanno di Robert!'.

'E' simpatico, Downey Jr.! Non trovi?' Hiddleston era entusiasta del collega e non ne faceva mistero.

'Sì, un tipo in gamba, segretaria compresa. Anche se le presunte prove e testimonianze contro Renner lo affonderanno come il Titanic, assieme al vostro cliente!' Chris era sovrappensiero, durante la passeggiata sua e di Tom, a piedi nudi, attraverso Hollywood Beach, vicino a Ocean Drive, un noto e frequentato tratto di spiaggia, a sud del centro di Ford Lauderdale; il mare cristallino, le dune di sabbia bianchissima e le palme rigogliose arricchivano l'atmosfera tropicale.

'Tom, se non te la sentissi...' aveva aggiunto, titubante.

L'altro lo interruppe 'È la terza volta in meno di ventiquattr'ore che qualcuno me lo chiede. Prima Jeremy, poi Lysandra e adesso tu. Stessa risposta, rimarrò, fino alla fine del processo. Ho mesi di ferie arretrate allo studio di Londra e lavorerò col portatile a qualche memoria difensiva, da qui, non sarà un problema' fu irremovibile.

'Grazie, lo apprezzo molto' il biondo si strofinava le mani sui bicipiti, nervoso. Dalla sera precedente, il suo cervello aveva tentato di produrre un elenco di frasi di senso compiuto da pronunciare. Nessuna era ancora arrivata in punta di lingua e lui si sentiva sul serio un broccolone, avevano ragione sua madre e sua sorella.

'Sembra che tu abbia le pulci, ti porterò dal veterinario' l'inglese ridacchiò 'pensavo volessi parlare, non del procedimento' il suo ragazzo era un vero orso...orsacchiotto a volte. Gli sovvenne alla mente il peluche ricevuto in regalo da Hemsworth 'Insomma, il Re Leone della marmocchia ha vinto sulle mie fedine e non ai punti; dovrei essere geloso ma non riesco, Joey è un amore'.

'Dice la stessa cosa di te. E pensa come un'adulta, non come una bambina di cinque anni. Mi sono sentito io il ragazzino, alla luce del mio comportamento' il biondo fece ammenda.

'Il magistrato Hemsworth che si scusa? Preparate i doposci, abitanti di Miami. Domani nevicherà!' l'inglese lo prese in giro e l'altro arrossì.

'Sono tanto pessimo?'.

'Sì, hai esagerato. E sono rimasto malissimo, sappilo. Ti dovrai far perdonare' si fermò, improvvisamente. Era all'altezza del bagnasciuga coi piedi nell'acqua fresca del mare, il sole che tramontava alle sue spalle, Chris di fronte, con l'ultimo raggio che gli colpiva a metà il volto e i capelli dorati, alla stregua del grano maturo.

Gli passò una mano sul ciuffo biondo, sentendo una presa dietro il collo, forte, potente, che lo fece accostare pericolosamente al suo compagno.

Avvinghiato in un abbraccio da togliere il fiato, si ritrovò le sue labbra perfette che lo sollecitavano. Prima di contraccambiare, rimandando al mittente gran parte delle proprie insicurezze, Tom lo minacciò 'Chris, ti amo, follemente, ma non potrò aspettarti per sempre'. Hemsworth avvisato, mezzo salvato!

'L'invito di Robert non mi convince. So che possiede una delle ville più spettacolari della costa, con spiaggia privata, mega piscina e quant'altro. Tuttavia, saremo cinque coppie e una bambina. Chris, i tuoi amici sono affabili e mi sono divertito, soltanto… sono abituato a Capodanni più movimentati: l'ultimo sono andato a Las Vegas per una settimana!' Sebastian era perplesso. Masticava, coi denti, la cannuccia colorata, inserita dal barman nel mojito che aveva ordinato al chiassoso discobar più trendy di Miami; diamine, dopo la preghiera e il servizio ai poveri, aveva o no il diritto di peccare?

'Downey Jr. è stato talmente gentile nel chiederlo che mi ha preso in contropiede. Volevo confrontarmi con te, in separata sede, prima di acconsentire, e gli altri avevano detto già di sì, tutti e sette!' Aveva mischiato un po' le carte.

L'avvocato era stato piuttosto insistente, e, alla fine del giro delle risposte all'invito, lui si era trovato in difficoltà. Le ultime ore trascorse erano state eccezionali, in verità; finalmente aveva vissuto un Natale in cui si era sentito parte di qualcosa, di un gruppo, circondato da un affetto palpabile. E la prospettiva di trascorrere fra pochi intimi l'ultimo dell'anno gli garbava, piuttosto che una festa assurda fra gente strana...e Stan lo aveva trascinato a molti party _sui generis_.

'Saremo quattro coppie, non cinque...anzi forse tre. Scarlett e Mark non stanno insieme e Chris e Tom...ho i miei dubbi!'.

Seb fissò Evans, con un sorrisetto; era ingenuo, in maniera disarmante. Vedeva sempre il buono negli altri, zero malizia. Il proprio opposto...e c'era poco da fare, gli opposti si attraevano, per questo erano finiti assieme. 'La tua collega con le treccine e l'ex alcolista e tossico si sposeranno prima della tua amica del cuore, l'affascinante irlandese dal nome singolare. Il fratello, il più bel pezzo di manzo mai visto sulla faccia della Terra, ha gli occhi luminosi solamente quando guarda Lysandra, la piccola Joey...e l'avvocato rampante, che è il secondo più bel manzo passato da queste parti, ultimamente. Per cui, credo che ti stia sbagliando di grosso, come al solito'.

'Davvero?' con gli occhi sgranati, Chris lo interpellò, piuttosto infastidito sia di essere l'ultimo a capire l'essenza dei comportamenti del circondario sia dall'interesse di Sebastian per gli altri due uomini.

'Sì, tranne che a me piace il pollo, ricordatelo' ironico, terminò il suo drink e la sua diretta dichiarazione, romantica del modo in cui sapeva esserlo lui, stendendosi sul bancone ligneo del bar verso Evans, che, rosso come un peperone, si fece baciare dal suo ragazzo, nel bel mezzo del locale più affollato di Miami.

La mano di Gwyneth continuava a giocherellare con la peluria scura del villoso torace di Robert.

Quale conclusione migliore di una giornata tanto particolare che rotolarsi fra lenzuola di seta color ciclamino nella propria camera da letto, lo sguardo al panorama incredibile dell'Oceano Atlantico, e il viso della tua dolce metà poggiato sul petto? Nessuna! Rimuginò lui.

'Sono un uomo fortunato!' commentò l'avvocato, intrappolando le falangi della bionda fra le proprie.

'Lo siamo entrambi, a volte è questione di scelte, ma il destino spesso ci mette lo zampino. Ci pensavo oggi; il contesto dei senzatetto del Reverendo Jackson fa riflettere, ciascuno di noi poteva essere al posto dei poveri che abbiamo servito. Qualcuno ne ha fatto parte, la confessione di Mark mi ha colpito'.

'Già! Gruppo eterogeneo, un ex tossico, un cliente con accuse pesanti sul groppone, una stramba e variopinta contabile con le treccine di perline a trent'anni suonati, due coppie non etero, c'è un po' di tutto. Ammetto di essermi sentito in minoranza, quando Jeremy e Tom hanno tirato fuori gli anelli, parevano armati! Ho fatto la figura del micragnoso, se mi avessero avvertito sarei venuto preparato e con una vera da far invidia alla collezione di gioielli della Regina Elisabetta' si era difeso, per la verità; aveva regalato alla Paltrow un bracciale tennis, in oro bianco, con diamanti taglio brillante, di tutto rispetto.

Lei non rispose.

'Sto iniziando a preoccuparmi; non ti piacerebbe essere la signora Downey Jr.?' domandò, stranamente in ansia, sbruffone com'era.

'Rob, è una vita intera che stiamo insieme, a volte cambiare gli equilibri in una relazione rovina il risultato raggiunto, che, nel nostro caso, perdona l'immodestia, rasenta la perfezione' Gwyneth arcuò le labbra sottili, in un sorriso furbo e convincente.

'A mio favore, segnalo che, in caso di divorzio, mi toglieresti la camicia' lei era sempre stata interessata esclusivamente all'uomo, mai all'avvocato o al miliardario, per cui fu davvero una battuta di spirito, che la bionda contraccambiò con la stessa moneta.

'Mi diverte toglierti un altro tipo di camicia, quella che adesso non indossi, per cui, regolati' con un movimento felino, Gwyneth si posizionò sopra di lui, ricominciando il loro consueto gioco d'amore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7) 31 dicembre 2019**

'Fai piano, irlandese' Scarlett, seduta su uno sgabello che Lysandra aveva piazzato in bagno, davanti al lavandino, si lamentava di continuo.

La rossa le stava sciogliendo le treccine che portava da anni, e non era semplice né indolore. Con una sforbiciata, ne tagliava l'estremità, per eliminare la perlina colorata, poi le districava, con una passata di olio di mandorle e le pettinava 'Abbiamo quasi terminato' indorava la pillola, il lavoro era ancora piuttosto lungo.

'Da quanto tempo ti acconci i capelli in questo modo barbaro?' le domandò, con Joey, incuriosita, che assisteva all'operazione e le porgeva gli attrezzi del mestiere, come una valida infermiera ferrista.

'Lascia stare, meglio tu non lo sappia…' la ragioniera, a seguito delle gradite avances di Mark e i due inviti che erano seguiti al pomeriggio del giorno di Natale, si era finalmente convinta a attuare un cambio di look, che l'interessato avrebbe ammirato alla festa di Robert, programmata la sera stessa. Le due donne e la piccola si erano, quindi, ritrovate nel villino di Lys, per prepararsi assieme.

'Hai un viso d'angelo… se avessi continuato con la pettinatura trasandata e gli abiti informi, l'anno prossimo ti avremmo ritrovato alla mensa dei poveri'.

'Detesto quando mi prendi in giro, però hai ragione. Irlanda, Ruffalo mi piace molto…' commentò, fissando le proprie unghie dipinte di rosso scarlatto, come il proprio nome. Un colore da poco di buono, secondo i paesani bigotti malpensanti, ma la sua amica aveva insistito per applicarglielo, sottolineandone la sensualità. E faceva la sua figura, toccava ammetterlo, per cui le si era affidata completamente.

Intanto che si occupava dei suoi capelli drammatici, la O'Neill le aveva spalmato una maschera sul viso, che pareva avesse del miracoloso, strappato i baffetti del labbro superiore con una spiacevole ceretta e disegnato le sopracciglia, con una pinzetta infernale. Era riuscita a evitare la depilazione a caldo sulle gambe e le braccia esclusivamente perché, sotto la doccia, aveva utilizzato l'abituale e pratico rasoio bilama; alla confessione del malfatto, Lysandra avrebbe voluto ucciderla, ed era stata pure rimproverata aspramente. Persino la piccola Renner sembrava prendersi gioco di lei ed essere più ordinata e carina.

'A te non interessa mai niente e nessuno, dolciumi a parte, per cui direi che sei a buon punto, perché Mark ti guarda con gli occhi a cuore, e quando fa il giro di controllo alla concessionaria si ferma a fissarti, per un tempo infinito! Jeremy mi ha confidato di volerlo licenziare e prendere una guardia giurata più seria, al suo posto' la rossa bluffò e l'altra ebbe un sussulto.

'Lys scherza!' Joey ridacchiò e Scarlett emise un sospiro di sollievo.

Innumerevoli treccine e un litro d'olio dopo, la chioma ribelle era domata. Con la testa nel lavandino, l'irlandese passò alla ragioneria lo shampoo tre volte, terminando con una crema ristrutturante. Asciugate le ciocche bionde con il phon e la spazzola, afferrò la piastra lisciante e si mise all'opera, per l'ultimo capitolo della personale avventura pomeridiana. Sotto l'occhio entusiasta della ragazzina, il manto risultò disciplinato come in un salone di bellezza professionale.

Lys fece cenno a Joey di restare in silenzio e all'amica di attendere la fase del trucco; dalla propria trousse, estrasse primer, fondotinta colorato e copriocchiaie, stendendo la base per i ritocchi successivi.

'Hai una pelle splendida, rosea e compatta, con dei piccoli accorgimenti sarai un vero schianto' una lieve spennellata di blush, una riga ben definita di eyeliner nero arricchita da un mascara infoltente ed un lucidalabbra rosso come il peccato completarono il capolavoro.

Senza permettere alla Johansson di rimirarsi allo specchio, l'aiutò a infilare l'abito che aveva scelto per lei, nel proprio armadio. Avevano quasi la stessa taglia e Lysandra possedeva molti vestiti. L'opzione era caduta su un tubino realizzato in una finissima maglia dorata, con scollo a cuore, che metteva in evidenza il prosperoso petto in precedenza tenuto nascosto; arrivava al ginocchio, da cui partiva uno spacco spettacolare, che terminava quasi all'inguine. Non era volgare, era strepitosa!

Scarlett calzò i sandali, molto alti, definiti da un sottile tacco a spillo e impugnò la borsetta, con la O'Neill e la piccola Renner che indicavano lo specchio, in attesa.

Si rimirò, restando senza parole. Fece soltanto un sorriso, convinto e incredulo, il che bastò alle altre due per essere ripagate della fatica e dell'impegno profusi.

'Sei bellissima' Joey batté le manine.

'Confermo, se Ruffalo non cadrà stecchito appena ti vedrà, lo farò licenziare in tronco' l'irlandese le mostrò il pollice verso 'darò una mano alla signorina qui presente col suo vestito, poi mi preparerò io, i nostri cavalieri ci raggiungeranno alle sette' ricordò.

'Perfetto, intanto mi allenerò a camminare sui trampoli…' muovendosi su e giù sul parquet del salone per essere più sciolta possibile, la ragioniera, accesa la tv su un canale musicale, ingannò il tempo dell'attesa.

Jeremy avrebbe chiuso l'attività in anticipo; lui, Mark, Chris e Tom, con due auto separate, sarebbero passati a prenderle per recarsi assieme alla villa di Downey Jr., ubicata lungo la rinomata costa occidentale, distante una ventina di minuti dalla casa di Lys.

'Giochiamo a nascondino?' la bimba aveva coinvolto Scarlett, si stava annoiando. Si era celata nei punti più disparati della villetta, e si era fatta cercare, col suo vestitino nero con i cuoricini dorati.

La ragioniera esitava e la lasciava vincere, intanto che l'irlandese terminava di acconciarsi i capelli. In un abito color sabbia, di seta nella parte superiore composta da un top con spalline sottili e ricami floreali, una gonna lunga di organza, aveva l'aspetto di una principessa.

'Sembri Elsa di Frozen, più bella!' Joey si espresse in un paragone legato al suo film favorito, facendola spostare in soggiorno 'gioca anche tu...mi nasconderò di nuovo'.

'Va bene, hai vinto!' la venditrice rimase con la Johansson, a contare fino a venti, con lentezza. I loro accompagnatori sarebbero arrivati a momenti 'Ti va un aperitivo fresco? Lo abbiamo meritato!' si era spostata in cucina, aprendo il frigo alla ricerca del succo di frutta alla pesca, da abbinare al vino bianco che teneva per le occasioni speciali e quella lo era certamente.

Uno strano odore, acre, le arrivò alle narici...di fumo, forse di camino. Chi accendeva un focolare a trenta gradi all'ombra? Se lo domandò, dandosi istantaneamente la risposta. Nessuno!

Una fiammata alta lambì il bordo della finestra della cucina! Era un incendio! 'Scarlett!' lesta, la trascinò in salone, dove altro fuoco camminava dalle tende delle due portefinestre laterali, e si muoveva verso la camera da letto. 'Oddio, Joey!' gridò, aprendo la porta della stanza.

Una vampata di calore l'avvolse, e una densa nuvola nera la circondò. Con gli occhi che le bruciavano, non riusciva a vedere la bambina, né a sentire risposte.

'Lys...Dove diavolo sarà finita? Forse sarà già fuori; si era nascosta e non l'ho più seguita con lo sguardo, mi ero distratta'.

'Esci subito, accertatene e chiama i pompieri, io cercherò in casa' strepitò.

'Non posso lasciarti!'.

'Vai' strillò, entrando nell'inferno di fuoco.

Scarlett afferrò al volo la sua borsetta e quella dell'amica, contenenti documenti e telefoni, correndo all'esterno.

Urlò il nome della piccola; purtroppo di lei non vi era alcuna traccia.

Tentò di comporre il numero per le emergenze; tuttavia il cellulare, recuperato dalla pochette, le cadde a terra, a causa del tremolio delle mani.

L'anziana signora dai capelli bianchi, l'onnipresente vicina della villetta limitrofa, sopraggiunta, lo raccolse, porgendoglielo 'Ho avvertito già il 911 e i Vigili del Fuoco, stia tranquilla...ho notato una persona sospetta, dieci minuti fa e mi sono permessa di contattare anche il Vice Sceriffo, di cui ho il numero privato' le spiegò ' Lysandra?' domandò, preoccupata per via delle fiamme che avevano circondato la casa, lambendone ogni parete.

'E' ancora dentro, cercava Joey...non è voluta uscire con me' balbettò la Johansson, intanto che qualche abitante della zona si faceva loro incontro.

'Che cavolo succede?' un bagliore aveva colpito Jeremy, alla guida della sua Jeep, nell'avvicinarsi al villino di Lys. Era come se una luce a giorno illuminasse il cielo, una luce innaturale e orribile.

'Accelera' Tom lo esortò, inquieto, dal sedile posteriore, udendo il clacson della vettura di Mark che li tallonava e li avvertiva di ciò di cui si erano già resi conto; accidenti, si erano attardati nel negozio di fiori, dove Ruffalo si era voluto fermare, per comperare un pensiero romantico per la donna che stava corteggiando!

Jer aveva preso delle rose rosse per Lysandra ed un minuscolo bouquet per la piccoletta ma era la sera di Capodanno e la commessa da sola; il tempo dell'acquisto si era dilatato, purtroppo.

Chris era rimasto a bocca aperta, sotto shock, fino a che Renner aveva inchiodato davanti casa di sua sorella.

'Scendi' l'inglese volò ad aprire lo sportello, strattonando il biondo, con estrema foga dal bavero della giacca: non lo aveva mai visto così!

'Lyssssss, Joeyyyyyy' il capo interloquì la sua contabile, a cui si era accostato, rapidamente, un lamento alla stregua di una domanda accorata.

Lei non riuscì a rispondere, aveva la mascella serrata, dalla paura e dall'angoscia. Che avrebbe potuto dirgli? Che da minuti che le erano sembrati eterni aspettava sua figlia di nemmeno cinque anni e la sua fidanzata, rimaste intrappolate in una villetta in fiamme?

'Papino...' la vocetta di Joey, che correva giù dai gradini della veranda verso Jeremy placò leggermente gli animi.

Il visetto sporco di fuliggine, con due righe più chiare lasciate dai lacrimoni che le sgorgavano dagli occhi, la fece sembrare ancora più piccola della sua età.

L'uomo si abbassò sulle gambe, per accoglierla nell'abbraccio della vita, stritolandola. Aveva cento interrogativi nella testa e uno più necessario da sciogliere dell'aria che respirava.

Fu lesta Joey, che, piangendo come una fontana, gli spiegò 'Mi ha salvato Lys! Mi ero chiusa nel suo bagno, a chiave, per giocare a nascondino e non riuscivo a uscire' singhiozzava così forte, da aver bisogno del traduttore simultaneo per farsi comprendere 'il metallo della serratura si era infuocato e Lysandra ha buttato giù la porta, solo che...' prese una pausa, con gli altri in fibrillazione 'le è caduto addosso il mobiletto alto, dove tiene i trucchi e si è fatta male...mi ha detto di uscire, di chiedere aiutò, papà...'.

Suo padre scattò come una molla, accecato, inconsapevole dei rischi, folle d'amore, verso l'entrata del villino. Lysandra, Lysandra, Lysandra…ripeteva il suo nome nella testa, per ritrovare un po' di sano autocontrollo.

Sentì una presa sul braccio sinistro 'Jeremy, no. Vado io...se dovesse accaderti qualcosa, chi baderebbe a Joey? È troppo importante che tu resti qui' Hiddleston, determinato e razionale, si girò verso Hemsworth, fermo come una statua 'Muoviti, broccolone...prima bagniamoci' afferrò l'estremità del tubo verde usato per innaffiare le aiuole e apri l'acqua, facendo una doccia a entrambi, dalla testa ai piedi.

Gli smoking eleganti che avevano noleggiato furono inzuppati in un battibaleno; il freddo del liquido corroborò Chris, che parve riprendersi.

In pochi secondi furono dentro, lasciandosi alle spalle l'immagine di Joey fra le braccia di suo padre e di Mark e Scarlett, mano nella mano, nelle orecchie il suono lontano della sirena dell'Autopompa dei Vigili del Fuoco.

Tom fece l'occhiolino a Renner; forse fu sciocco, tuttavia fu il suo modo di tranquillizzarlo, l'ultimo gesto prima di immettersi nel villino.

La O'Neill aveva attraversato la propria stanza, guardando sotto il letto e ovunque fosse possibile nascondersi, urlando il nome di Joey.

Colse una vocetta flebile provenire dal bagno, e provò a aprirne la porta, scostando la mano all'istante.

La maniglia era cocente, il metallo si era arroventato per il forte calore, e la serratura incastrata.

Si liberò delle scarpe col tacco e scrutò nella camera in cerca di un'idea brillante per liberare la bambina. Avvolse il viso nella seta del kimono di seta a fiori lilla ripiegato sotto il cuscino; già le lacrimavano gli occhi, e il fumo aveva saturato l'aria, diventata quasi irrespirabile. Era evidente che l'incendio avesse avuto origine fuori dalla casa, poiché le fiamme si erano espanse dal perimetro della villetta stessa, fino all'interno.

La poltroncina fu l'unica cosa che le venne in mente, l'unico oggetto che forse avrebbe potuto far saltare i cardini dell'uscio. La sollevò, facendo leva sulle gambe: era gestibile come peso e dimensioni 'Joey, tesoro, allontanati dalla porta!' gridò, sentendo annuire la piccola e lanciando la seggiola imbottita, con tutta la forza che aveva. Grazie a Dio, al primo colpo, il legno si staccò dalla propria cornice, ricadendo verso l'interno.

La rossa vide la bambina raggomitolata a terra, sotto il lavabo. Gli occhietti vispi - che amava immensamente, identici a quelli di suo padre - furono indice del suo ottimo stato di salute 'Dammi la mano, ti porto fuori' si stese verso di lei, afferrandola.

In quell'attimo, una vampata di calore si propagò dalla finestra del bagno, il cui vetro esplose in mille schegge a causa dell'alta temperatura a cui era stato sottoposto. Il fuoco aveva attaccato gli armadietti che utilizzava per riporre gli asciugamani e gli altri oggetti necessari per la toilette, iniziando a mangiare la struttura esterna del primo che, colpito dalle fiamme, aveva fatto spostare il secondo, i cui piedi di appoggio avevano ceduto. Le era caduto addosso, letteralmente, cogliendola di sorpresa.

Si era ritrovata stesa a terra, con il mobile che la bloccava, da metà coscia in giù. Era piuttosto pesante, non riusciva a spostarlo da sé, nonostante gli sforzi 'Raggiungi Scarlett' aveva ammonito la bambina.

'Lys' quella aveva sussurrato, spaventata, senza muoversi.

'Vaiiiii, chiama aiuto!' le aveva strillato contro, per impaurirla maggiormente e ci era riuscita, era la prima volta da quando la conosceva che alzava i toni con lei. Aveva visto giusto, la piccolina se l'era data a gambe.

L'irlandese aveva continuato a provare a liberarsi, i suoi tentativi erano stati inutili e il bagno era oramai saturo di fumo.

Respirare stava diventando difficoltoso, nonostante la seta con cui si era coperta...almeno Joey era riuscita a mettersi in salvo.

Ringraziò il Signore, mentalmente. Si sentiva stanca, disorientata. Provò a concentrarsi su qualcosa di bello, per restare lucida; il luccichio del suo anello a forma di zucca le strappò un risolino… Jeremy, sempre lui nei suoi pensieri, il capo di cui aveva tentato inutilmente di non innamorarsi, il papà dolce e premuroso che le aveva regalato il suo cuore, oltre che il monile.

Ricordò le parole del Reverendo Jackson: in fondo, anche se fosse morta, qualcosa avrebbe raccontato al Padreterno, di aver trascorso i due mesi più belli e intensi della sua vita, con l'uomo che amava, ne avrebbe portato con sé il sorriso per sempre, in una vita dello spirito. Meglio un giorno da leone che cento da pecora, qualcuno non aveva la stessa fortuna e in un'esistenza intera non incrociava mai l'anima gemella. A lei, invece, era accaduto...fu spontanea, iniziando a mormorare 'Padre Nostro, che sei nei cieli...'.

Si interruppe, udendo passi frenetici verso di sé e un accento british ben riconoscibile, che li accompagnava. Che bel suono, pensò!

'È qui, Chris' la sagoma alta e snella di Tom si stagliò sopra di lei; indossava un tight con la giacca bianca, farfallino e pantaloni neri e sembrava reduce da un tuffo in piscina.

'Lys, sorellina...' Hemsworth, nelle stesse condizioni, si inginocchiò dalla parte delle sue gambe e si rivolse all'inglese 'Io sollevo il mobile, tu tirala via, lentamente' poteva essersi procurata una frattura o una ferita importante, era meglio essere cauti.

'Pronto' Hiddleston prese la rossa sotto le ascelle e la spostò verso di sé, nel momento in cui suo fratello alzò l'armadio. Incerto se la O'Neill fosse in grado di reggersi in piedi, ancorché non avesse emesso un lamento e a vista non apparissero lesioni, il legale la strinse fra le braccia e percorse il tragitto a ritroso, schivando le fiamme, a testa bassa, la mano del compagno sulla schiena, il respiro dell'irlandese sul collo, la vestaglia di seta che scivolava a terra.

Agganciata a Tom, Lysandra si ritrovò nel bel mezzo del proprio giardino, di fronte a Jeremy e Joey, entrambi con gli occhi lucidi, estremamente in pena.

'Sto bene' mormorò, vedendo Mark sgravare Renner della bambina e quest'ultimo carezzarle il volto sporco di nero 'Sono morto, andato all'inferno e resuscitato...' le confessò, un filo di voce 'Tom, Chris…Grazie, infinite, per averla riportata da me' guardò prima l'uno e poi l'altro.

'Te la senti di provare a camminare? Ti metto giù?' l'avvocato lo domandò alla O'Neill, stava diventando pensante da tenere.

'Sì, scusa, Tom...' era intera, probabilmente aveva una contusione al ginocchio, nulla l'avrebbe fermata dall'appiccicare il proprio corpo e la propria bocca a quella di Jer...oltre la propria anima!

'Ti amo' sussurrò, avvinta a lui, osservando la casa bruciare come una pira, mentre i pompieri, con le manichette, tentavano di limitare i danni dell'incendio, indirizzando ingenti quantitativi di acqua sulla sommità dell'immobile.

'Attenzione, allontanatevi' il Tenente dell'Autopompa arrivata per prima sul posto, li ammonì; tempo due secondi, le fiamme raggiunsero la Mustang rossa, parcheggiata nel vialetto d'ingresso, che esplose come una palla di lava, con un boato infernale, giacché il fuoco aveva lambito il serbatoio del carburante.

Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso dell'equilibrio psicologico della sua proprietaria; alla paura, al panico, alla certezza che fosse andata in cenere la propria casa e ogni oggetto personale che possedeva - eccezion fatta per l'abito da sera che indossava e la pochette che aveva recuperato Scarlett - si aggiunse il dolore sordo per la sua adorata macchina. Era un bene materiale; l'importante era che fosse viva e che lei e Joey non fossero ferite. Però un senso di vuoto e di tristezza infinita la colse, ugualmente, insieme a un pianto silenzioso che non riusciva a fermare.

Fu Tom, di nuovo, a trovare il bandolo della matassa per placare il subbuglio interiore che l'aveva colpita. Tese la destra a Chris e la sinistra a lei, che, lì per lì, non capì, scambiandolo per un gesto affettuoso.

Il sensibile avvocato inglese aveva ascoltato la sua preghiera, nel momento in cui era entrato nel bagno per soccorrerla, e, pur non essendo cattolico ricominciò a recitare 'Padre nostro...'.

La O'Neill, pallida come un cencio, prese un lunghissimo sospiro, unendosi all'invocazione, e strinse la mano di Renner, che fece lo stesso con Joey. Mark e Scarlett si erano congiunti a Chris e i sopraggiunti quattro amici - Robert, Gwyneth, Sebastian e Evans, avvisati da Ruffalo - in una confortante catena di sentimenti.

'Aspetta' Chris tirò Tom verso la stradina antistante il ristorante cinese dove si erano diretti, terminate le formalità del post catastrofe, prendendolo per un braccio sulla giacca ancora umida.

'Meglio affrettarsi, gli altri ci aspettano' Hiddleston era stanco e affamato, non vedeva l'ora di sedersi.

'Che aspettino, sono io che non posso farlo più...' il biondo lo spinse con la schiena sul muro del palazzo, sfiorando le sue labbra, con estrema dolcezza 'Ti amo, Tom! Scusa, non ho avuto il coraggio di dirtelo prima. Sono un broccolone, come mi hai gridato fuori dalla villetta di Lys...' si era deciso, finalmente.

Qualcosa era scattato, dentro di sé, nel momento in cui il principe del foro britannico si era gettato nel salvataggio di sua sorella, senza un minimo di esitazione e paura.

Lysandra era scampata all'incendio per merito suo e lo avrebbe ringraziato tutta la vita per questo.

Nel momento in cui si era reso conto che, in un sol colpo, in mezzo alle fiamme, avrebbe potuto perdere l'una e l'altro, aveva capito pure di non poter più negare ciò che sentiva, col resto del mondo, con Hiddleston e soprattutto con se stesso.

Ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, nella settimana che era intercorsa fra il Natale e il Capodanno, trascorsa a visitare Miami e altre località turistiche della Florida, oltre che in compagnia di sua sorella e degli amici recentemente acquisiti. Si era un po' estraniato, in apparenza, e forse era sembrato distaccato, pur non volendo. Finalmente, aveva capitolato!

'Anche io ti amo, lo sai benissimo' Tom rise, riservando alla bocca del compagno una coccola speciale e una battutina 'broccolone!'.

'Hai le nostre fedine con te?' il biondo voleva indossarle, sul momento.

'In effetti, sì. Speravo rinsavissi...' dalla tasca dei calzoni del tight, sbucò il sacchetto di stoffa rosso, fradicio anch'esso, e i due anelli presero posto dove avrebbero dovuto collocarsi fin dall'inizio, agli anulari dei due amici amorosi!

'Chris...' l'inglese ne fece il nome, angosciato.

'Dimmi, qualcosa non va?' credeva si riferisse a loro due.

'Sì...dobbiamo sbattere in galera chi sta facendo del male a Lysandra. E a Jeremy e a Joey. Devi aiutarmi...' fu tanto accorato nel dirlo, che Hemsworth si commosse.

'Gliela faremo pagare, ti giuro che il colpevole non vedrà più la luce del sole' unì la mano con la sua, entrando nel locale dove i compagni avevano occupato un tavolo d'angolo, con gli sguardi dei numerosi avventori addosso...due bei ragazzi così non passavano inosservati; con gli smoking bagnati, maggiormente.

'Che razza di soggetti siamo, annaffiati la notte di Capodanno! Se ti vedessero i tuoi colleghi parrucconi del Tribunale, saresti rovinato' il britannico scosse la testa, accomodandosi di fronte a Gwyneth.

Robert, sopraggiunto proprio con la Paltrow sul luogo del misfatto, non aveva insistito perché andassero alla sua villa, come da programma, telefonando, invece, a un cliente di nazionalità cinese, che gestiva un ristorante tipico distante pochi minuti a piedi da casa di Renner. Era sembrata la soluzione più pratica.

'Abbiamo ordinato da bere, intanto. E nuvolette di gamberi, involtini primavera e ravioli di carne alla griglia per tutti' la rossa, scalza, teneva una bustina col ghiaccio sul ginocchio contuso, tentando di risollevarsi.

La piccola figlia del suo partner le si era stretta, per consolarla, non appena l'aveva rivista fuori dalla villetta, e le sue tenerezze la stavano aiutando - come può essere di conforto la presenza di una bambina della sua età - unite alle affettuose carezze di suo padre.

'Ottimo!' il biondo si soffermò a guardare Jeremy, di sottecchi. Era la sera dei _mea culpa_, l'aveva giudicato male. Era stato il primo a buttarsi verso la casa di sua sorella, e non avrebbe mai scordato il suo sguardo disperato e pieno d'amore, probabilmente lo stesso che aveva avuto lui nel medesimo istante.

C'erano almeno un paio di cose che aveva scoperto, in occasione della vicenda sconvolgente che avevano vissuto un'ora prima. E che Jeremy Renner fosse innamorato pazzo, sinceramente, di Lysandra, era diventata una certezza. Oltre che fosse altruista, tanto da aver scordato di avere una figlia da proteggere nel frangente, circostanza che, grazie al cielo, Tom aveva avuto ben presente.

'Adoro gli involtini primavera' Scarlett, con le bacchette di legno, portò l'antipasto alle fauci.

'Mark, ti piace il nuovo look della tua ragazza?' la O'Neill incrociò le dita sotto il tavolo, per mera scaramanzia, le guance di Ruffalo erano diventate del colore della salsa agrodolce...a conferma della risposta positiva!

'Sì...' fermo, aveva fissato la Johansson, che in grembo, oltre al tovagliolo di stoffa, recava il mazzolino di tulipani bianchi ricevuto in regalo dalla guardia giurata 'è favolosa, capelli compresi; le treccine erano la sua caratteristica peculiare, tuttavia così è stupenda' si avvicinò per rubarle un bacio, che scatenò una reazione inconsulta di Sebastian verso Evans 'Te l'avevo detto o no, che si mettevano insieme?' battendo le mani e con un grido degno della finale del Campionato del mondo di calcio, gli si rivolse.

'Scusate, mi sono esaltato, sarà il nervosismo' Seb si era reso conto di aver esagerato.

'No, anzi, ben vengano entusiasmi e risate' Lysandra lo incoraggiò 'la serata è iniziata in maniera disastrosa, l'allegria è la miglior medicina. Mi spiace tanto per il fratello della tua amica, Scarlett...ha perso la casa...'.

'L'ho avvisata immediatamente. Certo, il danno è ingente perché il villino è stato raso al suolo. Fortunatamente, esiste un obbligo assicurativo per le costruzioni edificate di recente, avranno un congruo risarcimento. Tu, piuttosto, non hai più nulla. Come farai? Dove andrai a stare? Il mio appartamento è microscopico...' la contabile aveva un monolocale e proprio non poteva ospitarla.

'Vieni da noi, abbiamo prenotato il cottage del bed and breakfast per un paio di mesi. Ci eravamo tenuti larghi per i tempi processuali che tendono a dilatarsi e ci sono due camere da letto. È una soluzione provvisoria e pratica' Chris fece la sua proposta, sentendo annuire il suo compagno al proprio fianco.

Jeremy abbassò gli occhi sui ravioli alla griglia. Avrebbe voluto tanto che stesse da lui, la sua villa era enorme ma Robert era stato chiaro, dall'inizio, sulla scarsa opportunità della convivenza, fino alla sentenza della causa. L'irlandese strinse, con una mano, la sua coscia, leggendogli nel pensiero, come accadeva sempre 'Vivere di nuovo con mio fratello a distanza di anni, non mi attira. Sei un broccolone, perfettino su tutto, un'angoscia. Accetto, grazie, è l'unica scelta che ho. Per fortuna, ci sarà Tom, a fare squadra con me!'.

'E viceversa' l'inglese scolò la birra cinese, direttamente dalla bottiglia.

'È crollata' Gwyneth segnalò Joey, che, poggiata la testolina sul tavolo, era caduta in un sonno profondo.

'È stata un'esperienza sconvolgente per ognuno di noi, figurarsi per una bambina...' Stan si era fatto molto serio 'Jeremy, Lysandra, dobbiamo parlare...' mescolando, con un cucchiaio di ceramica, la zuppa di tagliolini di soia e pollo - che aveva chiesto al cameriere come portata principale - si era scambiato un'occhiata con Downey Jr..

'Sebastian è l'investigatore privato a cui ho affidato il tuo caso, Jeremy. Prima non mi pareva opportuno rivelarlo, meglio lo apprendiate da me, adesso' Robert spiegò.

Evans, in smoking scuro, si strozzò col riso al curry e gamberi; gli andò di traverso di brutto e dovette attaccarsi alla propria bottiglia di birra. Il suo ragazzo era riservato sul proprio lavoro, non si immaginava a tal punto.

'Ho fatto due chiacchiere col Vice Sceriffo, Clark Gregg, ci conosciamo da anni ed a volte abbiamo collaborato. Purtroppo, sia le indagini delle forze dell'ordine sia quelle che ho svolto personalmente per il danno alla Mustang hanno dato esito negativo. Non ho scoperto nulla, zero assoluto. Anche la descrizione del ragazzo che ci ha fornito la vicina di casa impicciona è stata inutile; oggi ha segnalato di aver visto, di nuovo, una persona in tuta da ginnastica scura, non il suo viso, per cui non hanno potuto disegnare neanche un identikit' Stan riassunse ciò che già sapevano.

'Ho pedinato Samantha, giorno e notte. Non fa niente di particolare tranne spendere i soldi del mantenimento per massaggi, cerette, palestra e shopping con le amiche. Quando non è con Joey, frequenta un paio di uomini. Ho controllato le loro fedine penali e sono puliti. Inizialmente ho creduto che uno di loro fosse la mano che aveva rovinato la macchina, è stato un buco nell'acqua' mormorò, avvilito, continuando.

'I pompieri, stasera, mi hanno confermato che l'incendio è stato doloso; lungo il perimetro del villino hanno riscontrato tracce di liquido accelerante. È noto ai piromani, e molto comune, lo vendono nei supermercati per stufe, camini e barbecue. Il suo utilizzo è semplice come procurarselo, non servono nemmeno i tutorial in rete. Tuttavia, secondo i Vigili del Fuoco, ad appiccare l'incendio, sembrerebbe essere stato un neofita. Procederanno ad ogni rilievo possibile; vi avviso, tuttavia, che quando il fuoco raggiunge simili temperature quasi tutte le prove vanno perdute, diventando cenere. Sarà impossibile risalire al colpevole'.

'È stata Samantha...' Jeremy l'affermò.

'Lo pensi sul serio? C'era Joey, in casa. Avrebbe messo persino in pericolo la vita di vostra figlia?! Per un dispetto nei tuoi confronti? ' Mark era sconvolto.

'Quando è nata Joey, ho insistito per avere un altro bambino. Sono figlio unico e pensavo che sarebbe stato bello, per la piccola, crescere con un fratello o una sorella. La mia ex moglie rispose che, se fosse stato per lei, Joey non sarebbe nemmeno venuta al mondo, che era stato solo un grande errore. I primi tempi della nostra relazione credetti fosse una donna diversa. Scoprii che aveva indossato una maschera; le interessavano soldi e vita agiata, che, però, a seguito della morte di mio padre e della crisi del settore dell'auto, non potevo più offrirle, al livello che auspicava' Renner confessò, amaramente.

'Ti sta facendo la guerra...per cosa, quindi?' Evans parteggiava per il suo capo, la Davis non gli era mai andata a genio, la detestava!

'In corso di separazione, chiese l'affidamento congiunto, dopo avervi rinunciato. In caso contrario, la bambina sarebbe stata sempre con Jeremy, fu una ripicca' aggiunse Downey Jr., che aveva seguito il caso, a suo tempo.

'Samantha ha soltanto due emozioni. Rancore e gelosia. Altre non ne conosce. Odia Lysandra, dal primo momento in cui l'ha vista e all'epoca non ci frequentavamo; l'ho percepito a pelle, da subito, e lei non ne ha mai fatto mistero, nonostante vivessimo da tempo esistenze completamente separate. Odio la violenza, di ogni genere, non metterei a repentaglio il benessere fisico e mentale di mia figlia. Le sue accuse mi hanno ferito e forse mi rovineranno' Renner lo disse, gelido.

'Per esperienza, credo che le persone felici non perdano il proprio tempo facendo del male agli altri; la cattiveria è per gente frustrata, mediocre e invidiosa, ed evidentemente la tua ex fa parte della categoria. Ti conosce ed ha capito l'intensità del sentimento che ti lega a Lys, l'unica donna che hai frequentato post divorzio' Hiddleston aveva tanti di quei trascorsi in Tribunale che comprendeva il mondo e chi lo popolava, piuttosto bene.

'Come possiamo aiutarvi?' Scarlett lo chiese, accorata.

'Il procedimento inizierà il sette gennaio, ci stiamo preparando. Interrogherò Lysandra allo sfinimento, sarà una delle prime a testimoniare per l'accusa. Nel frattempo, Sebastian continuerà a investigare, sperando di trovare qualche indizio o prova che ci porti alla signora Davis. Jeremy, ogni mattina, si sottopone a dei test tossicologici, dimostrerò che non fa uso di droghe e alcool. Dal giorno della notifica della citazione, incontra la sua dolcissima ex coniuge, quando va a prendere Joey o la riaccompagna, sempre in presenza di un altro adulto, per evitare fraintendimenti di sorta o inutili litigi.

E, vi anticipo che, se avessi bisogno, potrei chiamare qualcuno di voi alla sbarra, a suo favore. Siete suoi amici e potreste tesserne le lodi, che poi corrisponderebbero alla verità' Robert dette una leggera pacca sulla spalla del suo cliente, sedutogli a fianco, sentendo i commensali offrire la loro disponibilità.

L'irlandese, ancora un pochino scossa dall'incendio, si rallegrò delle ottime iniziative dell'avvocato, forte dell'innocenza del suo compagno; gli si appoggiò, leggermente, cominciava ad accusare la stanchezza.

'Terminiamo il pasto in bellezza' acchiappando prima degli altri il conto portato dal cameriere, per offrire di tasca propria, il legale distribuì, uno per ciascuno, gli involucri contenenti i famigerati biscotti della felicità.

'Sono immangiabili, tuttavia adoro leggere il messaggio al loro interno' la rossa ruppe il suo, ridacchiando 'mi pare una presa in giro…dice _non avete alcun problema_'.

'Strano, come il mio' Gwyneth aveva trovato un analogo bigliettino.

'Uguale a voi, diamine…' Sebastian si era urtato e si era rivoltato verso i tre avvocati presenti al tavolo, poiché era identico per tutti 'Possiamo fare causa al ristorante?'.

'Adesso ci penso! Fammi fare una ricerca giurisprudenziale, vediamo se ci sono sentenze in merito. E il broccolone sarei io!' Chris sbottò a ridere, di gusto.

'Mancano tre minuti alla mezzanotte, andiamo fuori coi bicchieri alla mano' Evans, guardando l'orologio appeso al muro, prese una delle bottiglie di spumante ordinate da Robert e si precipitò, seguito dagli altri, con Jeremy che portava in braccio Joey. La ragazzina si stava destando, per la confusione degli avventori del ristorante, che compivano lo stesso gesto.

Nella veranda esterna del locale, posizionata frontemare, infatti, era possibile assistere allo spettacolo pirotecnico organizzato dalla città di Fort Lauderdale, coi fuochi artificiali che venivano sparati in cielo, dalla zona del porto turistico.

Al momento del countdown, i maschi del gruppo fecero saltare i tappi dalle bottiglie, riempendo i calici, per il più classico dei brindisi, corroborato da baci scambiati, fra gli amici e a coppie.

'Buon anno, papino, buon anno, Lys' la bambina, insonnolita, si espresse nell'augurio più dolce.

'Grazie, tesoro, anche a te' la O'Neill contraccambiò, uno sguardo a Renner, molto angosciato. E come avrebbe potuto non esserlo? Sua figlia e la donna che amava avevano rischiato la vita e lui - nonostante quasi certamente l'incendio fosse opera dell'anima nera di Samantha - si sentiva profondamente in colpa, essendone la concausa.

La rossa, un sorsetto al vino bianco, lo consolò, cingendo con le braccia sia lui, sia la bambina 'Sarà un anno splendido, vedrai, superato l'ostacolo dell'affidamento'. Ci credette, sul serio, aveva bisogno di sperarlo, doveva trovare qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi.

Solamente una persona con un cuore puro e sinceramente innamorato, in quella circostanza, avrebbe potuto esprimersi così. 'Lys, assumerti è stata la scelta migliore che abbia compiuto. Ti devo tutto e, da stasera, persino ciò che ho di più caro… mia figlia: non tutti si sarebbero esposti come te, per proteggerla. Spero di riuscire a renderti felice e di darti ciò che meriti, non guai o problemi' grato era poco, innamorato era niente, rispetto ai propri sentimenti.

'Venire alla concessionaria e tormentarti per avere il lavoro è stata la mia! Stare assieme nella buona sorte è semplice, nella cattiva più complesso. Ciò che conta è amarsi e io ti amo, immensamente, Jeremy, anzi vi amo, te e Joey' furono le parole di sottofondo del primo bacio dell'anno nuovo.

La notte scura si era riempita di cuori, fiori, stelle luminose e colorate che esplodevano sopra le loro teste, una dopo l'altra; da lontano, osservarono le fontane prendere le forme più strane, a ridosso della baia.

Una pioggia luccicante li aveva avvolti in un'atmosfera festosa, facendogli scordare, per qualche attimo, la nefasta serata appena trascorsa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8) 7 gennaio 2020**

'Sei nervosa?' Jeremy, impeccabile in abito blu e cravatta azzurra, era in pena per Lysandra.

Nell'aula di Tribunale, in piedi accanto alla scrivania di legno scuro dove avrebbe preso posto insieme a Tom e a Robert, teneva la mano della O'Neill fra le sue. Era fredda, sintomo della tensione dell'irlandese, che, in un tailleur lilla chiaro - regalo proprio del suo compagno, che a seguito dell'incendio, aveva contribuito a ricomprarle due terzi del proprio guardaroba - aspettava l'inizio della seduta.

Sarebbe stata la prima testimone a salire al banco, secondo la lista dell'avvocato della Davis, una donna bionda, austera, algida e altissima, di origini australiane, Cate Blanchett.

'Sì, tanto' dovette ammetterlo, era terrorizzata. Downey Jr. l'aveva tartassata, preparandola; la tensione la mangiava viva ugualmente. Temeva di sostenere la cosa sbagliata, di mettere Renner in difficoltà.

'Andrà tutto bene, noi non abbiamo fatto nulla di cui giustificarci. Dì la verità e prova a stare calma' la confortò, baciandole il dorso della mano; lei sedette in prima fila, alle sue spalle, fra Chris e Sebastian, rimettendosi in piedi all'entrata del Giudice, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Samantha, che la squadrava.

L'ex signora Renner, probabilmente consigliata dal proprio legale, aveva scelto un abbigliamento sobrio rispetto allo standard, pantaloni beige e top chiaro di pizzo.

'Il magistrato che curerà la causa è Cobey Smoulders, nota per tenere molto alla difesa dei diritti delle donne' Hemsworth indicò la longilinea collega americana, capelli castani scuri, occhi azzurri e toga nera con il colletto bianco, che occupò la scranna, introducendo brevemente il caso. Nel raccomandare la massima correttezza alle parti, esortò la Blanchett a cominciare.

Con fare solenne, quella camminò lentamente per l'aula, davanti al Giudice, a cui sarebbe spettata l'ultima parola, e l'emissione della relativa sentenza, giacché i processi relativi alla custodia dei minori si svolgevano senza giuria e quasi a porte chiuse 'Vostro Onore, dimostreremo, al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio, l'assoluta indegnità del signor Renner nella veste di padre, e a parer mio, di uomo.

Le prove e le testimonianze che forniremo confermeranno la dissolutezza della sua vita oltre che l'assenza del benché minimo valore morale. Rapporti di natura sessuale con ragazze minorenni nella camera accanto a quella della figlia, abuso di alcool e stupefacenti, sono solo la punta dell'iceberg dei comportamenti scellerati di un soggetto a cui deve essere tolta la patria potestà, oltre che la custodia della piccola Joey. Al di là della certezza della decisione a noi favorevole, Vostro Onore, le chiediamo di valutare seriamente di rimettere gli atti processuali al Tribunale Penale, affinché il signor Renner sia condannato in maniera esemplare per i reati commessi' terminò, con freddezza estrema, e un sorriso becero. Era un vero squalo, faceva paura.

Lysandra sussultò, con la mano di Chris che le bloccava il braccio, con quella di Downey Jr. che faceva lo stesso con Jeremy 'Jer, amico, siamo all'inizio, contieniti, ora tocca a me'.

'Buongiorno e buon anno' Rob si drizzò, lisciandosi la giacca purpurea 'Sarà premura mia e dell'illustre collega d'Oltremanica che mi affianca' si rivolse a Tom, poiché la presenza di Hiddleston non era passata inosservata 'smentire categoricamente le pesanti accuse formulate contro il mio cliente, che è un padre esemplare, un imprenditore stimato con un'attività con più dieci dipendenti ed un'esistenza tranquilla e regolare. I test tossicologici effettuati quotidianamente e agli atti sono l'attestazione che non fa uso e abuso di droghe e alcool' tentò di sembrare spavaldo e non gli riuscì difficile 'è una persona di saldi principi, altruista, generosa, disponibile, il miglior padre che Joey possa desiderare, presente e affettuoso, a differenza della signora Davis. Ho terminato' la linea difensiva era piuttosto semplice, lui e l'inglese avevano deciso di non attaccare Samantha, ma di esporre i fatti, quanto accadeva concretamente nella vita della bambina, sperando, nel frattempo, di recuperare, tramite il lavoro di Stan, un gancio fra l'ex moglie di Renner e i due episodi criminosi di cui era stata vittima Lysandra.

'Ottimo, possiamo passare al primo testimone della lista della querelante' la Smoulders lesse proprio il nome della rossa, che si appropinquò verso la sedia di legno posta alla sinistra del Giudice, dove il cancelliere addetto provvide a farle prestare giuramento solenne sulla veridicità delle frasi che avrebbe pronunciato.

Con gli occhi dei presenti fermi su di lei, ripeté la formula, e si accomodò, con le gambe accavallate e le mani in grembo.

'Buongiorno signorina, forse si è chiesta il motivo della sua presenza come teste a favore della mia cliente' la Blanchett esordì 'è semplice, desideravamo che la persona più vicina e legata al signor Renner, la sua compagna, ne fornisse una descrizione, che sarà inequivocabilmente veritiera. Quando vi siete conosciuti?'.

'Ad agosto dello scorso anno'.

'E' vero che non voleva assumerla sulle prime, e che poi ha ceduto?'.

'Sì, confermo, sono riuscita a vendere un'auto esposta nella concessionaria di sua proprietà da molti mesi, ed ho avuto il posto' si rallegrò, erano domande facili.

'Secondo lei, ha accettato di darle l'impiego perché è una gran bella ragazza e si era già invaghito di lei?'.

_Accidenti, maledizione sì_ 'Forse, mi auguro per le mie doti professionali e il mio curriculum'.

'Il suo capo è più grande di lei. Di quanti anni?'.

'Io ne ho ventinove, lui quarantasei…'.

'Capisco, quindi diciassette. Ricorda la prima volta che l'ha invitata fuori?' la bionda lo chiese, gentile.

Lei rimuginò 'Ehm, sì, la sera in cui mi ha assunto'. Suonava male, molto male.

'Dove l'ha portata?'.

'A prendere un aperitivo, al pub sulla Statale'.

'Avete bevuto uno o più drink?'

'Tre' ammise.

'Tre, ovvero parecchio alcool e una lunga serata. Che impressione ne ebbe, in tale occasione? Che volesse farle delle avances, o simili?'.

'Il contrario, fu un gentiluomo e ci tenne a precisare che fosse un incontro amichevole' scrutò Jeremy, scuro in volto. Aveva cercato di fissarlo il meno possibile, per non emozionarsi.

'Davvero? E, invece, la prima volta che andò a casa sua, la rammenta?'.

La stava incastrando, il gioco era chiaro, lei una pessima giocatrice 'Sì, certo, il giorno seguente, a cena; fu Joey a insistere'. Gliela servì su un piatto argenteo.

'Una cenetta a tre, nella villa del signor Renner, con la figlia di cinque anni, il giorno successivo a quello della sua assunzione. Impegnativo, non crede, oltre che estremamente incoerente?' ribatté la Blanchett.

'Obiezione, Vostro Onore, è un parere dell'avvocato, non cosa certa' Tom balzò in piedi, la direzione dell'interrogatorio della furba collega non gli piaceva affatto.

'Accolta, concentriamoci sugli accadimenti e non sulle opinioni' la Smoulders dette ragione a Hiddleston.

'Ha bevuto superalcolici nella sua residenza?'.

'Sì, è capitato'.

'Avete avuto rapporti intimi in luoghi particolari? Ad esempio in posti dove potevate essere veduti?' la Blanchett si coprì la bocca con la mano, a soffocare un ghigno.

'Obietto di nuovo' gridò l'anglosassone, esterrefatto.

'E' legittimo il mio dubbio; si tratta di indagare i comportamenti intimi dell'ex marito della mia cliente' la virago australiana fu convincente.

La testimone - obbligata a esprimersi in merito - sgranò gli occhi, citando, a voce bassissima, l'unico episodio che ricordasse 'Nel suo giardino, il giorno del Ringraziamento, eravamo riparati dalle alte piante che circondano le mura di recinzione della villa e la veranda, non siamo esibizionisti'.

'Uhm, è tutto molto soggettivo e se fossi in lei non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. E da quando siete assieme, ha mai fatto sesso con il signor Renner nella stanza accanto a quella in cui dormiva la figlia?' caustica, la bionda pose una domanda diretta, certa della risposta.

Lysandra arrossì, sulle gote 'E' capitato, un'unica volta. Joey aveva avuto la febbre alta e me ne ero presa cura, al posto di Jeremy, che si era recato a Miami per il Salone dell'Auto'. Era una confidenza personale, proprio l'occasione in cui si erano scambiati promesse d'amore, e in seguito non era più accaduto. Si sentì un pizzico nel volto, avrebbe desiderato sprofondare.

'Renner ha lasciato sua figlia con una quasi estranea con una febbre da cavallo...E' vero o non è vero che, in quel periodo, lo aveva piantato?'.

Come diavolo era a conoscenza delle informazioni sulle loro vite, e tanto dettagliate? 'Sono rimasta con la piccola, che Samantha aveva mollato a Jer, nonostante le spettasse di tenerla, nel weekend' sbottò, inviperita.

'La mia cliente ebbe un imprevisto, furono cause di forza maggiore documentate, risponda alla mia domanda' l'altra la incalzò.

'Deve attenersi a quanto è stato chiesto' il Giudice invitò Lys a replicare.

'Sì, ci siamo riappacificati proprio quella notte' confessò la ragazza, con un sospiro.

'Che ovviamente ha avuto luogo dopo la notifica della citazione a testimoniare che le è pervenuta, giusto?'.

L'irlandese annuì, l'avvocato voleva mettere in dubbio la sincerità del sentimento che Jer nutriva per lei. Sentì un dolore pazzesco che l'avvolgeva.

'Immagino che il signor Renner le abbia detto che la ama. Prima o dopo aver saputo che avrebbe testimoniato a favore della signora Davis?' stava insistendo, con cattiveria, sulla questione.

La O'Neill sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo a terra, amareggiata 'Dopo'.

'E le ha chiesto di sposarla? Vedo uno splendido anello al suo dito, originale, non mi pare di fidanzamento' sbirciò l'anulare della sinistra, dove spiccava la simpatica zucca arancione.

'Non esattamente' mostrò la mano 'è una sorta di anticipo, abbiamo deciso di rimandare decisioni sulle nozze al termine del procedimento' la iena che la stava fronteggiando avrebbe instillato dei dubbi persino a Gesù Cristo.

'Un anticipo con una zucca di Halloween, non mi è capitato mai, carino, però...' la Blanchett, rise, ironica.

'Obiezione' fu Robert a balzare in piedi, incavolato, stavolta.

'Accolta, ovviamente. Le spiritosaggini le lasci al tè con le amiche, avvocato' la Smoulders, fissando a propria volta l'anello, apparve scocciata dei modi sgradevoli da arginare.

'Un'ultima curiosità. Mentirebbe sotto giuramento, per il suo quasi fidanzato?'.

'Reitero l'obiezione' Downey Jr. si urtò ed alzò il tono della voce.

'Accolta...diamoci un taglio' il Giudice riprese, di nuovo, la bionda, che tolse la parola quasi alla sua frase.

Lysandra rifletté 'Sì, mentirei, ma...' non riuscì ad aggiungere altro che fu interrotta.

'Ho finito. Grazie'.

'Desidera una pausa, signorina O'Neill?'.

'No, sto bene' bevve un sorso d'acqua da una bottiglietta che aveva nella borsa. Era stato meglio, preferiva terminare il supplizio prima possibile.

'Perfetto, la parola alla difesa' la Smoulders lasciò l'aula agli avvocati di Renner.

Al moro, che, con una cartellina alla mano, si avvicinò al banco, per rassicurare l'irlandese 'Lysandra, ha spergiurato, per proteggere il mio cliente?'.

'No. Mentire sotto giuramento è un reato' usò le parole sentite proprio da Robert, al suo studio.

'Lo immaginavo. Lo ha mai visto utilizzare sostanze stupefacenti, o offrirgliele, o ne ha osservate a casa sua?'.

'No'.

'Si è mai ubriacato, in sua presenza, o ecceduto con l'alcool?'.

'Gli piace bere un bicchiere di whisky, per rilassarsi, la sera dopo cena, oppure ordinare una bottiglia di vino se andiamo al ristorante o siamo con i nostri amici' commentò la rossa.

'Sa se possieda una pistola?'.

'Sì, ha il porto d'armi ed una piccola Beretta M9 che tiene all'autosalone; è cosa comune, fra chi gestisce quel genere di attività, spesso si sono verificate rapine e si tratta di proteggere i propri clienti, non soltanto l'incasso, indipendentemente dalla presenza del servizio di sorveglianza' chiarì, più calma.

'Non vivete ancora insieme. Perché?'.

'Ho preferito evitare, anche su suo suggerimento' si riferì proprio a Robert 'e attendere la fine del processo, per non inasprire ulteriormente i pessimi rapporti fra il mio fidanzato' sottolineò fidanzato 'e la sua ex moglie'.

'E' vero che da quando frequenta Renner è stata vittima di un grave danno alla sua vettura d'epoca oltre che di un recente incendio doloso alla casa dove abitava?' era un punto da esporre, con _nonchalance_.

'Obiezione, non è pertinente' la Blanchett strillò.

'Collega, abbiamo depositato le denunce della signorina O'Neill alla Polizia di Fort Lauderdale e relativi verbali, è indubbio che gli atti vandalici siano avvenuti a seguito dell'inizio del legame col nostro cliente. Poiché le indagini sono ancora in corso ed i due casi aperti, abbiamo ritenuto che la Corte ne fosse informata, riservandoci di comunicare ulteriori elementi' fu Tom, flemmatico a spiegare alla Smoulders 'Sì, avvocato Hiddleston, ho letto gli incartamenti, non mi hanno affatto convinto; tuttavia, ho contattato il Vice Sceriffo, per ulteriori lumi. Per ora, la questione è accettata, vedremo in seguito; risponda, per favore, signorina'.

'Sono in Florida da agosto e non ho nemici; in effetti credo che l'unica spiegazione plausibile di quanto accaduto sia connessa al mio rapporto con il signor Renner' guardò Samantha, che la sfidava, con odio, e fu certa della sua colpevolezza, per la Mustang e l'incendio. Sarebbe voluta scendere dal banco e strozzarla con le sue extensions, si trattenne a stento.

'E' rimasta accanto al mio cliente, saputo delle accuse mosse, che stiamo discutendo oggi. Come mai? Lei è affascinante, più giovane, avrebbe potuto scegliere chiunque avesse voluto, un partito migliore, per utilizzare un termine desueto' era il cavallo di battaglia di Rob.

'E' piuttosto semplice' la rossa fissò Jer, negli occhi 'mi sono innamorata di lui. Per il suo buon carattere e i modi gentili, per il rispetto che ha sempre dimostrato nei miei confronti e l'affetto che ha per sua figlia. Ha ragione l'avvocato Blanchett, quando ci siamo incontrati ebbi l'impressione di un uomo che non cercasse relazioni stabili e nemmeno io ne volevo. Viceversa, l'amore capita, per caso o per destino. Ed a noi è capitato, non mi sono tirata indietro. Le calunnie che gli sono state rivolte, e parlo esclusivamente a titolo personale, non sono vere e non corrispondono all'anima del Jeremy che conosco e amo'.

Il Giudice tamburellò con le dita sul legno; Downey Jr. era un legale eccellente e non arrivarono obiezioni. La testimone si era espressa perfettamente.

'Quindi, ed è la domanda che mi preme di più, a cui ritengo abbia in parte già risposto. Jeremy Renner è un buon padre, a suo parere?' lasciò cadere le parole una dietro l'altra, con lunghe pause.

'Sì, al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio' lo affermò, volitiva, con le iridi azzurre del suo compagno che brillavano, verso di lei.

L'amore non è un lasciapassare, pensò l'uomo, ma Lysandra O'Neill era stata, dall'inizio, il salvacondotto per la porta del suo paradiso; l'amava, da impazzire e il suo cuore perse un battito, nel torace, intanto che riceveva un colpetto sulla spalla da Sebastian, che, ombroso in viso, gli passò un foglietto di carta, con scritto a penna 'Da ora in avanti non parlare della causa'.

Con il rilevatore di microspie in mano - un apparecchio rettangolare di venti centimetri per dieci, acceso - Stan aveva fermato la Jeep di Renner all'interno del parcheggio interrato del centro commerciale più vicino al Tribunale.

Sotto lo sguardo dei suoi amici, che avevano blaterato amenità, fino al posteggio, e di Evans - che li aveva raggiunti con la moto e filmava l'operazione col cellulare - lasciò l'aggeggio all'altezza del tunnel centrale dell'auto, dietro il freno a mano, tra i sedili del passeggero e del conducente.

Accese lo stereo a tutto volume, rimanendo in attesa qualche minuto. Se fosse stata presente una microspia, il rilevatore ne avrebbe individuato, nel giro di pochi secondi, il tipo e la potenza di trasmissione.

Seb indicò un segno luminoso che lampeggiava sul display del giocattolo, che prese in mano, spostandolo nella parte anteriore dell'abitacolo, dove il suono era più forte; i polpastrelli della mano sinistra, coperti da un guanto di gomma, passarono sotto il cruscotto fino a intercettare un cerchietto di plastica grande come una moneta da venti centesimi, con attaccata una piccola antenna, che si premurò di staccare e gettare via 'Ecco fatto, avevo visto giusto'.

'Maledizione, saranno ovunque' sbraitò Jeremy.

Lysandra si sentì violata, era una forma di sopruso inimmaginabile. Lei stessa si era sorpresa a molte domande dell'avvocato Blanchett: sembrava conoscere i dettagli della sua vita con Jer, le frasi che si erano detti vicendevolmente fino all'ultima sillaba.

Sebastian aveva avuto la stessa percezione, dalla platea, e la sua intuizione si era rivelata brillante.

'Bonificherò le vostre case, lo studio di Robert, la concessionaria, tutti i nostri veicoli, e porterò le cimici al laboratorio privato per i rilievi scientifici, avvisando, comunque il Vice Sceriffo. Sono sincero, vale lo stesso discorso che abbiamo affrontato per il liquido accelerante; oramai le microspie si comprano da un qualsiasi fornitore di materiale per impianti di sicurezza e persino su Amazon. Potrebbe averle acquistate chiunque, proverò ugualmente a far rintracciare la presenza di impronte digitali. Ci vorrà un pochino di tempo, vi consiglio di distrarvi, magari dedicandovi ad un'attività piacevole…inizierò con il bed and breakfast, ci alloggiano tre di noi; ci vediamo lì' suggerì, indossando il casco e salendo sulla sua Ducati, con Chris alle spalle, appiccicato a mo' di sanguisuga.

Oramai si era incaponito a seguirlo, nelle indagini per il caso di Jeremy, che era costretto a firmargli un permesso dopo l'altro.

'Noi prendiamo un taxi' Robert, Hemsworth e Hiddleston avrebbero lavorato presso l'ufficio di una collega di Downey Jr., che gli doveva un favore, fin quando il suo studio non fosse risultato pulito; il moro usò l'app che aveva sul telefonino e l'auto gialla arrivò nel momento in cui Renner e la O'Neill si allontanarono in direzione dell'alloggio di quest'ultima.

'Sono mortificato, amore' Jer, per calmarsi, ricorse al tabacco, accendendo una sigaretta; aveva una rabbia in corpo che avrebbe spaccato tutto e, per prima, la faccia della sua ex moglie, certo del suo zampino.

La rossa era rimasta senza parole: aveva sempre immaginato che il sentimento che provavano l'una per l'altro avrebbe protetto la loro relazione da ingerenze esterne. Osservato ciò a cui poteva arrivare un essere umano - spiare deliberatamente l'intimità di una coppia piuttosto che non curarsi della presenza della propria figlia, appiccando un incendio - iniziò ad avere seri dubbi.

All'arrivo al cottage, trovarono Seb e Chris all'opera; con l'attrezzatura, il detective aveva già scovato le cimici, una per ogni stanza, patio esterno compreso, e gliele mostrò. Le aveva disattivate, nel silenzio che avvolgeva i movimenti che compiva, e catalogate come prove 'Ai tecnici del laboratorio brilleranno gli occhi, quando vedranno i soldi che gli lascerò' ridacchiò, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Evans 'Da venditore a investigatore in dieci secondi e non sei male, sono serio' lo prese in giro 'Jeremy, preparati a sostituirlo'.

'Me ne farò una ragione' controbatté il suo capo, pallido e estremamente in pena, a causa del mutismo di Lysandra, che non le apparteneva.

Compreso il turbamento della sua amica, che attribuì alla vicenda delle microspie, Chris esortò il compagno a proseguire nel lungo pomeriggio di lavoro che gli si prospettava 'La prossima tappa sarà lo studio di Robert e, a seguire, la tua villa, Jeremy; ti avvertiremo quando potrai tornarci'. Lo salutò, muovendosi velocemente verso la motocicletta.

L'irlandese sedette, sul divanetto del piccolo soggiorno di cui era dotato il cottage, togliendo le scarpe che portava dalle prime ore del mattino.

'Lys, parlami, per piacere' Renner le si accostò, sfiorandole la guancia col dorso delle dita.

'Non mi va…ho parlato fin troppo, oggi, non credi?' fu caustica, spostandosi.

'Terminato il tuo interrogatorio, nonostante le sgradevolezze dette su di me, e i dubbi che potevano averti instillato le insinuazioni dell'avvocato di Samantha, ho letto nei tuoi occhi che nulla fosse cambiato, fra noi. Ero anche felice, per il modo in cui mi avevi difeso, per ciò che traspariva dalle tue parole e che traspare da ogni tuo gesto, verso me e mia figlia. Ho sorriso, con un alone di ottimismo, con un pensiero positivo. E' durato come il battito di ali d'una farfalla' il tono della sua voce si era abbassato, le dita scorrevano fra le morbide ciocche di capelli color zucca 'Ho sentito dire che d'amore non si muoia, che si soffra da cani, ma che poi passi, che esistano altri dolori incurabili che porti con te…nel mio caso non credo sia vero, però…ti lascio libera, Lysandra, ti amo troppo per vedere la tua vita rovinata a causa mia' un singulto, inaspettato, lo colse.

Le lacrime davanti a lei, proprio no, non voleva! Tentò di alzarsi e prendere la porta, evitando ulteriori massacri emotivi. Con la testa bassa, e la vista offuscata dal pianto, sbattè contro una sagoma lilla chiaro: Lys!

'Insomma, te la fili?' si era posizionata fra lui e l'uscio e gli teneva le mani sul torace, in attesa.

'No, ma io…' gli zaffiri intensi lo trafiggevano, le labbra tumide erano arcuate in un sorriso enigmatico: altro che la Monna Lisa!

'Il tuo investigatore privato ha suggerito di dedicarci ad un'attività piacevole e mio fratello e il suo compagno - che sono ragazzi deliziosi e assai invadenti - rientreranno dopo cena' maliziosa, con la punta della lingua percorse il perimetro della sua bocca 'Jeremy Renner, è l'ultima volta che spari certe scemenze' i polpastrelli salirono a asciugare le sue lacrime ed il tocco della mucosa divenne più audace.

Completamente frastornato, in preda ad un groviglio di emozioni, in bilico fra la disperazione di averla persa e l'esaltazione del loro contatto, corroborato dalla saldezza del loro amore, lui si lasciò andare, contraccambiando con foga.

Si sentiva in apnea, smarrito in un mare dolcissimo e sensuale; l'afflusso del sangue al basso ventre lo esaltò. Strinse la O'Neill a sé 'Ti voglio, Lys'.

'Sei peggio di un ragazzino capriccioso, cambi umore di minuto in minuto' fu spiritosa; un piacevole diversivo le parve l'ideale per scaricare le ansie accumulate 'aspettami a letto…' comandò, sibillina e il suo capo ubbidì, come un automa, togliendo gli abiti e mettendosi sotto le lenzuola beige del letto singolo della cameretta, anch'essa in stile shabby chic, come il resto del cottage, arredato tono su tono acquamarina con tocchi di sabbia e bianco.

Era dall'adolescenza che non gli capitava di amoreggiare in uno spazio così ristretto, pensò, prendendo l'ennesima sigaretta dalla tasca della giacca. Aveva aperto la finestra, appositamente, e reperito un bicchiere di vetro sul comodino, un portacenere adattato…quasi perfetto!

Come perfetta fu la visione che gli si parò innanzi; Lysandra, nuda, un fiorellino violetto fra i capelli sopra l'orecchio, fra le mani un vassoio con un'unica coppetta di gelato alla vaniglia, ricoperto di una colata di cioccolato caldo e granella di amaretti tritati.

'Devo ricavarmi un po' di posto' lo spronò a scansarsi e l'uomo, accecato dal desiderio, si spostò leggermente verso il muro, dal lato ove era accostato il letto, spegnendo il mozzicone nel bicchiere.

'Conto almeno tre vizi…il fumo' la rossa prese una cucchiaiata colma di gelato, e lo imboccò, udendo un'esclamazione goduriosa 'la gola' sedette direttamente a cavalcioni sopra di lui, strofinando il proprio sesso su quello maschile, soddisfatta dell'immediata reazione della rigidità di lui 'e la lussuria'. Si fece possedere, in un fremito licenzioso.

Il bacio delle labbra fredde di Jeremy interruppe la sua ilarità, seguito da una mossa repentina con cui le strappò la ciotola, per imboccarla a sua volta 'Uhm, è buonissimo!' gli segnalò, percependo il proprio nettare copioso fra le cosce, stillato ad ogni boccone e a ogni bacio.

Alternavano un bacio mozzafiato a una cucchiaiata di gelato, stando bene attenti a creare un boccone insuperabile della commistione degli ingredienti, così come era perfetta la commistione fra i loro corpi uniti.

Con le dita, l'uomo raccolse un po' di gelato poggiandolo sul capezzolo sinistro dell'irlandese. Le strappò un sospiro, prima di affrettarsi a succhiarle la vaniglia da dosso, sulla punta rosea inturgidita dal piacere e dal ghiacciato sorbetto 'Mai mangiato un gelato così' sussurrò, ripetendo il gesto con l'altro seno, con la sua donna che inarcava la schiena verso di lui, percorsa da un brivido dopo l'altro.

'È il solito, l'ho comperato alla pasticceria vicino all'autosalone' Lysandra ridacchiò, godendo della coccola particolarmente dolce e appagante.

Volle contraccambiare, colmando le labbra maschili e la parte superiore del torace di vaniglia e cioccolato, una particolare attenzione alla granella da ripulire, in un tripudio di sensi, un paradiso alimentare e carnale 'Ti amo troppo, signor Renner, per piacere non dire più che vuoi lasciarmi, nemmeno se pensi di farlo per il mio bene. Il mio bene sei solo tu' terminato di leccare i capezzoli piatti del compagno, risalì a mangiare la sua bocca di baci ardenti, con le mani di Jeremy ad accarezzarle i glutei rotondi e morbidi premuti sulla sua durezza, in un lieve ritmo cadenzato che iniziò a farsi sempre più intenso e veloce.

'Te lo prometto, Lys, amore mio' ebbro di lei, esaltato al di là di ogni piacere terreno che avesse mai sperimentato con una femmina, lasciata la ciotolina vuota sul comodino, spostò le dita sul suo ovale, raccogliendolo a coppa per tormentarle il sorriso che gli aveva cambiato la vita...con un'unica certezza, con la O'Neill a fianco, nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.

Con i sensi profondamente amplificati dal loro contatto e dal loro sentimento, godette della strettezza delle sue carni, ingentilite dall'ambrosia suscitata dalle reciproche effusioni; percepì un leggero spasmo nel suo tesoro dal colore delle fiamme dell'inferno, le stesse braci che lo stavano consumando di lussuria.

Ipnotizzato sul volto di Lys, le sue labbra sensuali e i suoi topazi accesi della stessa brama persi nei propri, trovò il punto del piacere femminile che aveva imparato a conoscere abilmente, per stimolarlo con il granitico puntello, giunto al limite della sopportazione umana.

Il gridolino accorato della O'Neill lo gratificò; la ragazza trattenne le sue mani, che viaggiavano ovunque sulla sua pelle con le proprie, a bloccarlo, impaziente.

Jeremy non poté più rallentare; si abbandonò, fermo nelle profondità femminili, riempendola d'amore, con il suo visetto meraviglioso sui cui aleggiava un'espressione estremamente soddisfatta.

Lysandra si distese, al suo fianco, i respiri accentuati che non riuscivano a placarsi, i corpi ricoperti di minuscole goccioline di sudore, in una stanza silenziosa di un suggestivo bed and breakfast, nell'afoso gennaio della Florida, una lieve frescura che arrivava dalla ante socchiuse.

Posò il capo sul torace di Renner, che si alzava e sollevava ancora convulso, cercando di riprendere fiato, in silenzio, smarrita nel piacere immenso donatosi reciprocamente. In un sussurro e una parola, mise ogni cellula di sé 'Amore…'. La parola volò, nell'aria densa dell'odore della loro unione, e sulle labbra di lui, in forma di un tenero bacio, mentre le toglieva il fiorellino dai capelli e le solleticava, teneramente, il naso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9) 8 gennaio 2020**

'Buongiorno' Jeremy, i capelli scompigliati, con la sola biancheria indosso e scalzo, era sgattaiolato dalla stanza di Lysandra per prepararle la colazione, certo che i due altri ospiti dell'alloggio ronfassero come ghiri. Mai si aspettava, invece, di trovarseli davanti, vestiti di tutto punto per la giornata in Tribunale, eccezion fatta per le giacche poggiate sull'appendiabiti all'ingresso. Erano appena usciti dalla propria camera, con la medesima intenzione...caffè e qualcos'altro da mettere sotto i denti.

Chris fissò i boxer gialli dal bordino blu con stampato sulla parte anteriore il muso simpatico di Paperino, con un'espressione ironica 'Gesù, Renner...peggio delle corna che avevi in testa alla festa di Natale'.

Intanto che Tom, rosso in viso, tentava di trattenersi da ridergli in faccia in maniera vergognosa, il diretto interessato si difese 'Sono un regalo di Joey...'.

'Quand'è così...roba da pazzi...' il biondo lo sfottè, ancora.

'Per noi il breakfast è un rito...e la proprietaria ci vizia...' l'inglese aggiunse soddisfatto, udendo bussare alla porta d'ingresso 'Gentilmente, io e Chris non abbiamo dato spettacolo e siamo discreti. Non farti vedere...ci rovineresti la reputazione'.

Hemsworth si diresse ad aprire, dedicando un sorriso al limite della malizia alla signora di mezza età che gestiva il cottage. Seducente, notò Renner, facendo attenzione a nascondersi, intanto che le enormi braccia del suo quasi cognato afferravano un vassoio dalle dimensioni gigantesche. Uova strapazzate, pancetta abbrustolita, toast, pancakes ricoperti di sciroppo d'acero suddivisi in quattro piatti e una caraffa di vetro con spremuta d'arancia rappresentavano la pantagruelica colazione dei campioni!

'Ieri sera, Jer...' Tom in falsetto imitò la vocetta delicata della O'Neill 'abbiamo sentito dei rumorini provenire dalla stanza di Lysandra...pareva la finale della Coppa d'Inghilterra di football...' lo prese in giro, spudorato e l'altro sbuffò, infastidito. Si sentiva uno scemo e insieme un depravato.

'Su, non fare così...' con una pacca sulla schiena, Chris gli porse due piatti 'insomma, abbiamo ordinato pure per voi due, immaginando aveste un leggero appetito...vero, Paperino?' si sbellicò.

'Non dare fastidio al mio ragazzo, fratellone' Lysandra ridacchiò, a sua volta, dalla porta socchiusa 'Jer, amore, sono dei cretini...'.

'I cretini ti stanno passando due tazze di caffè con gli occhi tappati, casomai indossassi le mutandine di Minnie' il biondo, camminando come un sonnambulo, le mollò due mug colmi della bevanda, con Jeremy che si sbrigo' a richiudere l'uscio 'Loro sono terribili, forse hanno ragione, appaio ridicolo...'.

'No, non dargli retta, è tutta invidia, sei sexy, Paperino' lo consolò, con un bacino.

'Sorellina, non sono invidioso del tuo maschione! E nemmeno Tom! Ah, Lys, hai bisogno di un paio di occhiali!' Chris lo gridò, dispettoso come una scimmia, scrutando, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto, il suo fidanzato dagli occhi blu, la stessa sfumatura delle onde dell'Oceano che osservava infrangersi sulla battigia, dalla finestra aperta della veranda alle sue spalle.

'Sono incazzata nera...ed è dire poco' Scarlett camminava avanti e indietro nel lungo corridoio del Tribunale Civile di Fort Lauderdale, sbattendo di proposito il tacco delle scarpe nuove sul pavimento: un paio di sandali dalla linea femminile, indossati sotto un abito sbarazzino, bluette in tinta unita. Segnalavano il proprio definitivo cambio di direzione nella scelta di un abbigliamento più sobrio.

'Camomillati, tesoro' Stan la prese in giro.

'Da ieri sera è in questo stato, non ha chiuso occhio per il nervosismo e ha tenuto sveglio pure me' Mark aveva accompagnato la contabile ad assistere al secondo giorno di udienze del procedimento che aveva coinvolto Jeremy.

La Johansson, alle remore di quest'ultimo sulla sua presenza in aula, lo aveva ricattato, giurando che se non gli avesse concesso ferie, si sarebbe cercata una nuova occupazione e il suo capo aveva ceduto; sarebbe stata al fianco suo e di Lysandra ad ogni costo, soprattutto visto l'andamento della testimonianza della sua amica del giorno precedente e quanto scoperto da Sebastian.

'La tua ex è una bastarda. Che avrai visto in lei, Dio solo lo sa, tette di plastica a parte. La buonanima di tuo padre l'avrebbe infilzata come uno spiedo...cacciatrice di dote è stato l'epiteto più gentile che le abbia rivolto. Le microspie in ufficio ed a casa mia? Sotto il mio divano letto? È pazzia...' strillava, un'aquila gracchiante, inveendo contro il suo capo.

'Il nostro detective le ha trovate ovunque...' Robert l'aveva ripetuto all'infinito, erano negli appartamenti di ognuno degli amici, alla concessionaria ed al suo studio, oltre che nelle loro vetture. Scarlett non si era placata al pensiero che mal comune fosse mezzo gaudio...anzi!

'È fuori di sé, per via delle sue notti bollenti...finalmente ha rimediato un ragazzo, passati anni in astinenza, e guarda che succede...tragedia!' Evans ridacchiò, godendo della trasformazione del viso della sua amica: era diventata verde come una lucertola, uno dei Visitors dell'omonima serie televisiva.

'È violazione della privacy, cretino' ribatté.

'Siamo tutti sulla stessa barca...però' Stan si carezzò la barba di un paio di giorni 'forse Samantha si è fatta una cultura con le performance mie e di Chris, avrà imparato qualcosa' strizzò l'occhiolino al suo partner.

'Con quelle di Jer e Lys è sicuro...' Tom, con la voce in falsetto, provocò il suo cliente, che era rimasto in piedi, con la schiena poggiata al muro e la mano sinistra fra quelle dell'irlandese.

'Almeno sdrammatizziamo...' Renner commentò, senza trattenersi dal ridere.

'Tranne il vantaggio che presumibilmente controparte ha avuto dall'udire i nostri dialoghi, non abbiamo dato adito ad alcun comportamento illegale o da perseguire, a meno che non consideriate tale il sesso selvaggio fra adulti consenzienti. Scarlett, il povero Mark ci ha mostrato i segni delle frustate, dovresti andarci più leggera' persino Hemsworth aveva messo il carico.

'Deficiente!' tronfia, col petto in fuori, la ragioniera entrò nell'aula la cui porta era stata appena aperta dall'usciere, mandandoli al diavolo con un gestaccio.

L'effetto positivo delle loro risate durò pochi attimi, che li separarono dall'ingresso delle testimoni a favore della Davis; due ragazzine, a malapena sedicenni, mano nella mano, spaurite.

Downey Jr. sobbalzò, dalla sua seggiola. Se non si fosse retto al tavolo, sarebbe finito col sedere a terra.

Le adolescenti erano miniature di Lysandra, molto più giovani e molto meno attraenti, ovviamente, ma scelte dal burattinaio che ne muoveva i fili con perizia: i capelli rossi lunghi, gli occhi azzurri, la carnagione chiara...un'aria innocente e indifesa.

Persino il Giudice Smoulders aggrottò la fronte: la somiglianza era notevole e denotava un'evidente preferenza verso un certo tipo di fisicità, il classico stereotipo del predatore sessuale seriale.

Jeremy, sconvolto, si girò verso la O'Neill che, turbata, fissava le due ragazze, osservando la più alta, Elizabeth Olsen, accomodarsi al banco.

'Samantha è una iena, l'avvocato Blanchett le va dietro...' Hiddleston rileggeva i propri appunti; era abituato a mosse coraggiose, la furbizia nella testa della Davis lo spaventò. Tentò di non darlo a vedere.

'Signorina, ci racconti come ha conosciuto il signor Renner' la collega iniziò il suo interrogatorio a spron battuto.

'Io e la mia amica Brie camminavamo lungo la Statale, eravamo andate a fare un giro al centro commerciale. Lui si è accostato con il suo fuoristrada e ci ha offerto un passaggio per tornare a casa. Ci ha chiesto se volessimo fare un bagno nella sua piscina; poiché era molto caldo e sembrava divertente abbiamo accettato. Arrivati alla sua villa, ci ha indicato una dependance con un armadio zeppo di costumi. Ci siamo cambiate e siamo rimaste a prendere il sole ed a tuffarci, mentre lui' utilizzava sempre il termine _lui_ 'si è recato a prendere la figlia...'.

'E poi?'.

'È tornato un'ora più tardi, portando in braccio una bella bambina bionda addormentata, pregandoci di aspettarlo. L'ha messa a letto e è disceso da noi, in boxer, non in costume ...'.

'Quelli di Paperino' borbottò Chris, a voce alta.

'Vi ha fatto avances?'.

'Sulle prime no; ci ha offerto da bere, un superalcolico, credo whisky. Non siamo abituate, ha fatto subito effetto, si siamo sentite più allegre e sciolte; lui, successivamente, ci ha chiesto di trasferirci al piano superiore con la scusa di controllare la bambina. Però...' la ragazzina era in imbarazzo.

'Continui...'.

'Ci ha proposto di provare un pizzico di cocaina, la teneva in un cassetto del comodino della sua stanza da letto, insieme a una piccola pistola'.

'L'avete consumata?'.

'Sì, e in cinque minuti eravamo su di giri, non capivamo più nulla. Lui si è spogliato...era già...cioè era…insomma eccitato' Elizabeth abbassò gli occhi 'ci ha praticamente obbligato a fare sesso fra noi mentre guardava e, a seguire, con lui, insieme...'.

'Che intende con obbligato?' domandò la bionda.

'Teneva la pistola in mano, la puntava alle nostre teste, ed a volte anche alla propria. Eravamo terrorizzate ed avremmo fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di uscire da lì prima possibile'.

'È comprensibile. Che tipo di rapporti avete avuto col signor Renner?' il legale fu maliziosa.

Rossa come un pomodoro, l'altra ammise 'Rapporti sessuali completi...e orali...entrambe'.

La Blanchett, il volto contrito in un'espressione disgustata fissò Jeremy, rigido, e di sbieco l'irlandese, che era stata colta da un conato di vomito, per la tensione e la pesantezza delle frasi della giovane. Sarebbe stato raccapricciante per chiunque.

L'irlandese lesse lo stesso disagio nello sguardo della Smoulders, nota - come le aveva accennato suo fratello - per tenere in considerazione il rispetto nei confronti di donne e bambini più del resto e di molti altri magistrati. La sentenze emesse da lei avevano un tratto peculiare che le distingueva, e, nel caso specifico, non favorevole al suo fidanzato.

'Immagino...Vostro Onore, ho concluso per mio conto; per evitare di far perdere tempo alla Corte e di avere due testimonianze fotocopia, riterremmo di soprassedere al secondo interrogatorio, se i colleghi di controparte concordassero, mettendo agli atti che la signorina Brie Larson conferma la stessa successione dei fatti' la bionda rimase in attesa di un'indicazione da parte degli avvocati di Renner.

'Ovviamente' Hiddleston si alzò in piedi, pronto a cominciare 'Cosa è accaduto, a seguito del presunto abuso sessuale che ha subito? Presunto, perché non ha sporto alcuna denuncia e il fatto è ascritto ai primi di settembre, vero?'.

'Siamo scappate nelle nostre rispettive case quando lui si è addormentato; avremmo voluto dirlo ai nostri genitori, ma non siamo riuscite, lì per lì, poiché avevamo paura di un rimprovero per aver accettato un passaggio da uno sconosciuto. Quando ne abbiamo discusso, in seguito, abbiamo soprasseduto a contattare la Polizia, era passato tanto tempo' sembrava una bambina, spiegando.

'Come siete entrate in contatto con la signora Davis, in assenza di denuncia formale contro il mio cliente?'.

'Abbiamo riconosciuto lui, in un volantino pubblicitario del suo concessionario; è famoso, in città ed abbiamo ritenuto di avvisare la sua ex moglie, soprattutto a tutela della bambina' lo pronunciò, come fosse stata debitamente imbeccata e lo avesse imparato a memoria.

'Siete della buone samaritane, insomma...ritiro' Tom fu più lesto dell'obiezione della Blanchett 'Per cui non avete prove della violenza subita? Rilievi scientifici, qualcuno che vi abbia notato salire sulla Jeep del mio cliente? Nulla di nulla, a parte la vostra parola'.

'Solo la parola mia e della mia amica Brie' confermò.

'Vostro Onore, vorrei che fossero messe agli atti le foto, da cui si evincono gli acquisti effettuati dall'ex moglie del signor Renner unitamente ai genitori delle testimoni, in diverse occasioni' Tom camminò verso la Smoulders che esaminò le fotografie, frutto del lavoro di pedinamento di Sebastian, non del tutto inutile.

'Sono ammesse…Avvocato Blanchett, gradirei una spiegazione' il Giudice la interpellò.

'Sono dei semplici regali, che la mia cliente ha offerto alle famiglie delle vittime, a mo' di rimborso spese' si giustificò la bionda.

'Non condivido il metodo, ancorché lecito, ovviamente e gradirei non utilizzasse il termine vittime, giacché non siamo in un Tribunale penale' il magistrato alzò gli occhi al cielo 'se non ci sono altre domande, chiuderei la seduta per aggiornarci a domani. Vi segnalo che saranno messi agli atti anche i futuri riscontri relativi alle microspie trovate nello studio dei legali del signor Renner, in casa e alla concessionaria di quest'ultimo, eccetera'. Robert l'aveva informata e lei non se ne era affatto meravigliata; conduceva dei contenziosi in cui le parti non risparmiavano colpi bassi e certi metodi erano all'ordine del giorno. Purtroppo, nella maggioranza dei casi, non se ne veniva a capo, nonostante gli sforzi investigativi. E il processo Davis - Renner non faceva eccezione.

Lo _Chef Adrianne's Vineyard Restaurant and Wine Bar_ era davvero uno dei locali più romantici di Miami. Tovagliato candido di fiandra, bicchieri di cristallo, mura ricoperte da basi circolari di botti in legno chiaro, luci soffuse contribuivano a rendere unica l'atmosfera della taverna in stile minimale e piuttosto chic, la cui chef era famosa per la preparazione di manicaretti tipici del Sud degli States e pietanze di propria invenzione.

Lysandra aveva proposto a Jeremy di utilizzare il buono regalo di Chris e Tom la sera stessa, in cerca di distrazioni culinarie lontano da casa, giacché il ristorante era ubicato al centro di Miami.

In un abito di seta, color indaco, corto e svolazzante, degli orecchini gioiello con gocce sfaccettate di cristalli della stessa tonalità, sandali e pochette argentata, l'irlandese si era confrontata con la cuoca dai capelli più rossi dei propri, che, bicchiere di rosato frizzante dei vitigni della Napa Valley in mano, che aveva offerto ai due commensali, le aveva consigliato i piatti del giorno.

'Un salmone con miele al pepe nero e, per antipasto, i gamberi dolci e piccanti' la O'Neill, stringendo la mano di Renner sopra il tavolo, aveva optato per un menù di pesce.

'Per me tamalito di mais e costata di manzo brasata con patate dolci, mi sento carnivoro' fu la scelta maschile; lui adorava i tamales, piatto tipico di alcune culture dell'America Latina. Gli involtini erano preparati tradizionalmente con un impasto a base di mais ripieno di carne, verdure, frutta o altri ingredienti e potevano essere dolci o salati, la Chef aveva spiegato che ne realizzava di particolarissimi, con un gusto a metà strada, suggerendo di accompagnare il pasto con un vino bianco corposo, che potesse soddisfare i palati di entrambi, uno Château Ste Michelle.

'Affoghiamo i dispiaceri nelle delizie di Bacco…ogni sera un peccato diverso' commentò l'irlandese, assaggiando lo squisito nettare con cui il cameriere aveva riempito i loro calici, ampi e dall'apertura dritta, che avrebbero consentito loro una migliore percezione degli aromi. Il gusto del vino, morbido, la inebriò, leggermente.

'Se il contenzioso dovesse continuare su questa linea, mi organizzerò di conseguenza. Stasera Joey è con Samantha, almeno ho potuto godere della tua compagnia'.

'Già. Sono solita evitare giudizi su chi non conosco personalmente, la tua ex è una vipera. Le due povere ragazzine, le cui testimonianze ha comprato profumatamente ne sono la conferma più assoluta. Ho dato un'occhiata ai loro genitori, seduti dietro me e Scarlett: li ha corrotti dietro compenso, sotto forma di regalo' erano persone semplici, al limite dell'indigenza.

'Mio padre interruppe gli studi molto giovane, terminata la scuola dell'obbligo, ma non smise mai di studiare per conto proprio e leggere. La sua curiosità lo fece diventare un uomo di cultura a trecentosessanta gradi, la lettura rimase la sua più grande passione. Mi ripeteva continuamente la frase del suo autore preferito, Dostoevskij. _Colui che genera un figlio non è ancora un padre, un padre è colui che genera un figlio e se ne rende degno._ Mi sono sempre rammaricato di non avergli detto che sia stato il mio modello, professionalmente e umanamente era la persona migliore che conoscessi, era stato caparbio a crescermi da solo, dopo la morte di mia madre' giocherellò con il bicchiere vuoto 'era per spiegarti che ognuno sceglie in che modo educare i propri figli, di indirizzarli verso comportamenti moralmente inappropriati, o utilitaristici, o addirittura penalmente rilevanti'.

'Lo sapeva, Jeremy…tuo padre sapeva ciò che sentivi, ne sono certa. Era tanto intelligente e brillante, è impossibile non lo avesse intuito, credimi' fece tintinnare i loro bicchieri in un brindisi.

'Lo spero…'.

'Diamoci dentro, capo' l'irlandese si buttò sui gamberi, che il cameriere aveva portato accompagnati da due salse in ciotoline separate. 'Assaggia' inzuppò il frutto di mare, impanato nel pangrattato e nel cocco, che gli donava un saporino zuccheroso, nella crema verde ottenuta mischiando senape di Digione e miele di castagno.

'Mademoisselle, il primo boccone di questo paradiso, per me? E' un onore, non posso tirarmi indietro' imboccato dalla compagna, provò la gustosa leccornia, cercando di dominare la tensione che lo attanagliava e contraccambiandola con la stessa moneta.

Il primo pezzetto del tamalito fu destinato a Lysandra, che, neofita, apprezzò la foglia di granoturco riempita di carne di maiale speziata 'Il peperoncino la fa da padrone' con le guance in fiamme, bevve un altro sorso di vino, per stemperare il gusto piccante della pietanza e poter continuare col proprio piatto, più delicato.

La portata principale fu ugualmente apprezzata; la carne era tenera e saporita, il pesce fresco e ben lavorato. Con le mani unite sopra il tavolo, consumarono le pietanze dello chef, in estrema armonia e apparente serenità, stupiti dalla gentilezza di quest'ultima, che, presili in simpatia, gli aveva fatto servire un assaggio di dessert.

Bicchierini squadrati contenenti una mousse al pistacchio su un letto di composta di mele e contenitori cilindrici in terracotta ripieni di un originale tiramisù al tè verde matcha, realizzato con l'infuso della particolare bevanda, dal gusto orientaleggiante, furono il degno finale di un pasto principesco.

'Menù spettacolare! Potrebbe essere una delle mie ultime cene da uomo libero! Più avanti mi verrai a trovare in gattabuia, portandomi come regalo una busta di carta piena di arance. Questo per qualche mese, Lys, poi ti stuferai e scomparirai dalla mia vita, e non vedrò più né te né mia figlia…perdonami, non volevo farne parola, per non rattristarti, con te sono me stesso e quindi è saltato fuori' si era arreso, la testimonianza della giovane ragazza che lo accusava, con l'amica, di averla costretta a fare sesso insieme a lui lo aveva demoralizzato. Il futuro gli appariva oscuro, solitario.

Sorseggiando il suo vino, la O'Neill sentì un pizzicore in gola; non era il tannino, erano le lacrime. Non era riuscita a trattenerle. Udì delle note, provenire dal patio esterno, una piccola area in legno dove alcuni ospiti consumavano l'aperitivo. Notò un cantante quarantenne, castano, che si esibiva con il proprio basso. Il testo della canzone la colpì, maggiormente della melodia; il brano si intitolava 'Heaven don't have a name'.

'Abbiamo già un broccolone, due non li reggo…balli con me?' alzandosi dalla seggiola, gli porse la mano.

Lui, passata un'iniziale indecisione, la seguì, certo che non avrebbero potuto danzare un lento 'E' un brano poco melodico'.

'Ti poni troppi limiti, come sul lavoro' arrivata all'esterno, lo cinse con il braccio a ghermire il suo collo, la mano unita alla sua, percependo la tenesse per il fianco opposto.

'Hai ragione…Lys, ti ho fatto persino piangere' l'incrocio delle loro acquemarine gli aveva confermato la presenza dei lucciconi sul viso della compagna.

'Fa silenzio, Jer, stringimi e ascolta la canzone…mi piace' strofinò il proprio corpo col suo, quel tanto per trarne soddisfazione e quel poco per non risultare troppo audace in pubblico.

'A me piaci tu…' quando erano vicini, riusciva a calmarsi, a ritrovare la pace, ad allontanare il suo inferno; non avevano bisogno di parole, sapevano come imbrigliare l'anima altrui in un gesto o un'espressione o una sola frase. Anche stavolta, la rossa era riuscita nell'intento 'Nel mio caso, invece, il paradiso esiste e ha un nome; è il tuo, amore mio' confessò, profondamente innamorato, sulla scia delle ultime note della canzone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10) gennaio 2020**

I giorni seguenti erano stati un susseguirsi di testimonianze alla sbarra degne di un'atmosfera latte e miele; innumerevoli amiche di Samantha, genitori dei compagni di scuola di Joey, la tata, persino l'estetista e la parrucchiera aveva spergiurato sulle attitudini materne della Davis.

A loro modo noiose, erano inevitabili, e preludio al gran finale dell'avvocato Blanchett, qualche domandina alla diretta interessata.

Che, presentatasi in aula vestita con un gonnellone nero modalità suora laica, aveva dato il meglio di sé, in uno spettacolo che i presenti avrebbero ricordato a lungo.

Sfiorando con la mano le lunghe ciocche finte scure, si era accomodata al banco, con la solita espressione malvagia, una moderna Crudelia De Mon.

'Buongiorno, signora' la bionda prese il discorso alla larga 'per curiosità, ci racconti qualcosa sul suo matrimonio. Se la Corte acconsente, chiederei un po' di libertà per la mia cliente, nell'affrontare l'argomento'.

'La Corte acconsente' non era inusuale, la Smoulders annuì 'riserverò lo stesso trattamento al signor Renner, per parità. Risponda'.

'Ho conosciuto il mio ex marito in una nota discoteca di Miami, dove ero ragazza immagine. Ballavo, per mantenermi, oltre a fare la modella di biancheria intima. Si innamorò di me, al primo sguardo, mi fece una corte serrata. Era un bel tipo, e decisi di frequentarlo. Ci sposammo e poi nacque Joey, il mio tesoro. Tuttavia, a seguito del parto, mio marito, ehm, scusate, il mio ex marito, cambiò radicalmente. Era geloso del tempo che dedicavo alla piccola, sosteneva che la nostra vita fosse finita, dimostrandosi insofferente al suo nuovo ruolo; si finiva a discutere per ogni sciocchezza, erano litigate in cui avevo la peggio e… mi maltrattava' lo disse, con un lieve tremolio di commozione nella voce.

Era brava, Samantha, a mentire, un'attrice di talento, rifletté la O'Neill. Aveva dato esattamente la versione della vicenda che avrebbe fornito Jeremy al suo posto, a specchio. Lo osservò, rigido, in pizzo alla seggiola che si dondolava, molleggiando sui piedi. Avrebbe desiderato stringerlo a sé; non poté e continuò a seguire le sparate della Davis.

'Specifichi il concetto di maltrattamento'.

'Urlava a squarciagola, era molto su di giri, spesso tornava a casa ubriaco. Mi minacciava con la pistola che aveva nel cassetto del comodino. Era strano; mi incuriosii, e cercai fra le sue cose, trovando una bustina di cocaina, presumo per uso personale' spiegò 'mi spiace, Jeremy, sto facendo questo per il tuo bene, devi chiedere aiuto, hai sempre avuto una fissazione per il sesso e lo dimostrano le fotografie delle tue parti intime che mi inviasti, durante il fidanzamento…' fissò Renner, fingendosi rammaricata e benefattrice dell'umanità; estrasse un fazzolettino di carta strategicamente tenuto in tasca, tamponando gli occhi e proseguì nel suo attacco.

'Quando le due bambine, Elizabeth e Brie, mi hanno contattato, mi sono resa conto che il mio ex non poteva più crescere Joey insieme a me, ed averne la custodia congiunta. Inoltre, Jeremy ha tenuto dei comportamenti che, presumibilmente, avranno un rilievo penale, con conseguenze gravi. Non ho avuto scelta...' la Davis lo bisbigliò.

'Grazie. Non ho altre domande' la Blanchett finì, soddisfatta.

Tom si alzò in piedi, abbottonata la giacca in tessuto Principe di Galles realizzata da un noto stilista italiano su misura per il suo fisico snello 'Signora, è vero che, quando si separò dal mio cliente, aveva deciso di lasciargli la custodia esclusiva di Joey? Come mai dato, che Jeremy già da allora, a suo dire, era instabile?'.

Samantha parve vacillare, si riprese con facilità 'Vivevo un periodo di profonda infelicità, a causa della fine del mio matrimonio; sperai che il mio gesto fosse un'apertura e che il mio ex marito riprendesse il rapporto con Joey...ovviamente, me ne ricredetti, e, infatti, ci accordammo per la custodia congiunta' terminò, candida come un agnellino.

'Che opinione ha di Lysandra O'Neill?' Hiddleston fu più angelico di Samantha.

'È in cerca di quattrini. Non è la donna che fa per Jeremy, è falsa ed opportunista e gli si è piazzata nell'autosalone e nel letto per i soldi' esaminò l'irlandese dall'alto in basso, con Tom che le rise in faccia.

'Allora il signor Renner deve avere un debole per lo stesso tipo di femmina...posto che non naviga in buone acque, non è forse vero che i vostri dissapori iniziarono quando l'attività commerciale di suo padre perse lustro per la crisi economica che colpì il mercato dell'auto?'.

La mora deglutì 'Fu una mera coincidenza. Io amavo mio marito'.

'Amava la vita lussuosa, i gioielli e i viaggi. Finiti quelli, finito il matrimonio...ritiro' l'inglese aggiunse, furbescamente, passando al quesito successivo.

'Cosa stava facendo, nell'esatto momento in cui l'auto della signorina O'Neill è stata danneggiata e la sua casa incendiata?' Samantha era stata interrogata, precedentemente, dal Vice Sceriffo, in merito; Tom volle ripetesse il contenuto del verbale già agli atti.

'Il giorno successivo ad Halloween ho assistito mia mamma, ultraottantenne, che non si era sentita bene, chiedendo a Jeremy di tenere Joey, al mio posto. La sera di Capodanno mi sono recata nell'appartamento di amici, per una festa; ho già reso una dichiarazione, il mio alibi per entrambe le circostanze, intendo, avvocato' decantò.

'Grazie, ho terminato' Hiddleston, il penalista anglosassone venuto dall'altro lato dell'Oceano, sperava che la sua interlocutrice cedesse, che gli mostrasse uno spiraglio da attaccare e non era accaduto. La cattiveria, il rancore, l'odio verso gli altri rendevano forti le anime malvagie come quella di Samantha.

Sospirò, mettendo a posto le carte sparpagliate sul tavolo, accanto a Robert, con gli occhi sui documenti, in cerca di una via di salvezza per Jeremy. Non riusciva ad alzare la testa verso il suo cliente o Lysandra o Chris...era un principe del foro, Downey Jr. altrettanto brillante, dovevano tirare fuori la soluzione dal capello a cilindro per Renner, o sarebbe andato tutto in malora!

'Avete bisogno di qualche giorno per raccogliere le idee, prima di iniziare con i teste a vostro favore?' il Giudice lo aveva chiesto, per mera formalità.

Era lunedì e più di poche ore non avrebbero potuto rimandare l'inevitabile. 'Ci aggiorniamo a mercoledì mattina, alle ore nove, buon lavoro' li liquidò, con un saluto fugace, osservando la giovane donna irlandese andare incontro al fidanzato. Le aveva fatto una così buona impressione, Lysandra O'Neill; era una ragazza intelligente, caparbia e innamorata di un compagno difeso a spada tratta da accuse turpi. Possibile che si fosse sbagliata, si interpellò la Smoulders? Che si fossero sbagliate, in due, lei e la rossa? Rientrò nel suo ufficio, più inquieta che mai.

'Saremmo dovuti restare al tuo ufficio, a studiare le carte, fare ricerche giurisprudenziali…Robert? Robert?' Tom, la carnagione bianca come il latte, ricoperto di uno strato di crema solare a schermo totale, i boxer blu da mare indosso - l'unico modello al mondo elegante, di Brioni anch'esso - seduto su un lettino fronte mare nella spiaggia privata di proprietà del suo amico americano, non faceva che ripeterlo a Downey Jr., che, stizzito, nemmeno gli dava più corda.

'Rilassati, santo cielo, peggio di così non può andare' Rob gli passò l'ennesimo bicchiere di margarita, il cocktail tipicamente messicano a base di tequila che preferiva, e l'inglese lo mandò giù in un unico sorso, leccando il bordo della coppetta a forma di sombrero, ricoperto di sale.

Il cameriere in livrea, appostato alla casetta di legno alle loro spalle, dotata di un frigo bar degno di un albergo a sette stelle degli Emirati Arabi, si premurò di fornire ai due un nuovo abbeveraggio, identico, alla velocità del suono.

'Ehm, Tom, diamoci un taglio, è appena mezzogiorno' Chris lo stuzzicò; i bicchieri vuoti poggiati sulla sabbia sotto al lettino erano quattro, gli parve esagerato.

'L'alcool aiuta il ragionamento' giusto un po' brillo, Robert commentò; aveva proposto un giorno di relax, nella sua villa. Sostituiva idealmente la mancata festa di Capodanno e l'invito era stato esteso a ciascuno dei nove partecipanti iniziali.

La concessionaria era mezza svuotata, stavolta Jeremy aveva persino abbonato il giorno di ferie ai suoi dipendenti per sguazzare fra le onde con Lysandra e Joey, davanti agli occhi dei suoi amici. Appassionato di Steve McQueen, il pensiero di ritrovarsi alla stregua del protagonista del film 'Papillon' lo aveva spronato a godere di ogni minuto libero, con le donne che amava, le sue ragioni di vita.

'Quanto è grave?' con un succo di frutta nella destra e la sinistra nella mano di Scarlett, Mark, allungato sulla sdraio, in bermuda fiorati modello hawaiano, lo domandò, tentennando.

Il team di avvocati, composto dai due più in evidenza e dal biondo palestrato rimasto nelle retrovie, aveva delle facce appese che facevano presagire una prossima catastrofe.

'Meglio che non lo sappiate' Gwyneth, sorseggiando un aperitivo analcolico, indosso un bikini azzurro chiaro dal taglio casto ed uno sfizioso cappellino di paglia, fu la loro portavoce ufficiale.

Il suo fidanzato e principale era un asso in cause come quella di Renner; stavolta aveva ammesso anche con lei di non vedere la luce alla fine del tunnel del difficile contenzioso.

'Ho informato il Giudice che il laboratorio, cui mi sono rivolto per l'esame delle cimici, non ha trovato impronte sul materiale utilizzato. Un altro buco nell'acqua...' Sebastian, in piedi dopo un tuffo, boxer elasticizzati lilla e una bottiglia di birra Ceres vuota con cui giocherellava, dette il colpo di grazia al gruppo.

Evans, accanto, annuì, infilando le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini rossi a pois bianchi. 'Ci permetterai di testimoniare? Rob, per favore...' lo implorò per l'ennesima volta.

'Ne abbiamo già parlato, vi ho inserito nell'elenco…ma…' aveva spiegato e rispiegato i motivi della sua scelta, i compagni non se ne facevano ugualmente una ragione.

'È perché siamo gay...assurdo, che società bigotta...trogloditi!' Seb sbottò.

'È così, non si tratta di sessismo da parte mia, figurati. Devo portare alla sbarra persone inattaccabili, su ogni fronte' sussurrò, gli occhi fissi sull'orizzonte dove si stagliava la ragazzina bionda di cinque anni che suo padre lanciava in aria e riprendeva, in un divertimento infinito.

'Quindi noi siamo fuorigioco...io, te e loro due, che sarebbero esclusi, comunque, per il conflitto di interessi...' Stan indicò in successione sé, i due Chris e Tom.

'Pure io...' Ruffalo si imbestialì 'avrei raccontato come Jeremy ha salvato la mia vita, come mi ha aiutato! Sono etero, quindi è giusta la sponda, è enormemente sbagliato il mio passato...'.

'Sì, tossicodipendenza e alcolismo non farebbero buona impressione' a Downey Jr. venne da ridere, la conversazione stava diventando surreale.

'Rimango io...' la ragioniera, in un costume intero nero sgambato assai raffinato, si propose.

'Tieniti pronta...i siluri della corazzata Johansson contro le tette della Davis...almeno le tue sono belle, naturali' Evans si espresse nel solito commento, per imbarazzarla, fissandole la scollatura.

L'amica lo prese come un complimento, depressa. Samantha aveva avuto decine di testimoni a favore, invece Jer era un tipo riservato e gli anni dei bagordi giovanili lo avevano reso antipatico agli occhi dei provinciali abitanti di Fort Lauderdale, che lo consideravano altezzoso e montato. 'Insomma, non potete confutare le ragazzine molestate, non avete testimoni, zero impronte digitali sulle microspie...che farete domani mattina in aula? Tenterete il suicidio, a suon di margarita?' il quesito di Scarlett, acidissimo, fu per i due legali.

Tom alzò il volto verso la battigia, incrociando il sorrisetto dolce di Joey, che gli faceva ciao ciao con la manina. Ebbe un'illuminazione e balzò in piedi! Cavolo, era così semplice!

Senza dire una parola a nessuno, con gli occhi blu spiritati, corse in acqua, aggraziato, avvicinandosi a Lysandra, che, in un sensuale e ridotto bikini rosso coi laccetti, stringeva Jeremy per la vita.

Si rivolse a quest'ultimo, serio alla morte 'Ti fidi di me?' chiese, accorato.

Hiddleston era stato ermetico sulla questione. Si era sbottonato il minimo indispensabile, e consultatosi con Robert e Chris, si era impegnato nella realizzazione del suo piano, pregando Jeremy di lasciarlo fare, senza intromettersi.

Al termine di un luculliano pranzo conviviale svoltosi sulla mega terrazza sul mare della villa di Downey Jr., infilata la camicia azzurra, si era allontanato, verso la riva, aiutando Joey, alle prese con castelli di sabbia e formine varie. Si era dedicato a quell'attività per l'intero pomeriggio, per poi fare un lungo bagno con la piccola e gli amici. Un rigenerante bagno di gruppo!

Lo aveva rilassato, tanto da cadere addormentato come un bambino, appena messa le testa sul cuscino del letto matrimoniale del bed and breakfast.

Chris, invece, si era steso al suo fianco, scarrellando col telecomando i canali della tv, in cerca di un programma decente; voleva aspettare il rientro di sua sorella, che aveva accompagnato i Renner a casa di Jeremy.

Un paio d'ore dopo il tramonto, udì aprirsi la porta d'ingresso. Lysandra aveva camminato dalla villa, era una piacevole abitudine da quando non aveva più un'auto di proprietà. Jer gliene proponeva una al giorno, almeno, ma lei non voleva saperne. Nulla avrebbe potuto sostituire la Mustang; aveva preferito soprassedere, prendere i mezzi pubblici o un taxi piuttosto che fare due passi o approfittare di un passaggio.

'Come stai?' il biondo si diresse verso di lei.

'Benino...grazie di tutto, fratellone...' lo baciò su una guancia 'ti voglio bene...'.

'Lys, vorrei prometterti che le cose si aggiusteranno...ti garantisco che ci sarò sempre per te, Jeremy e Joey, comunque vada domani' l'abbracciò, in un tentativo di conforto.

'Lo so...buonanotte' lo salutò, preoccupata.

Hemsworth tornò in stanza, accoccolandosi sul letto accanto a Tom. Gli fece una carezza, sui capelli scompigliati, augurandosi che il suo talentuoso fidanzato avesse visto giusto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11) 29 gennaio 2020 - prima parte **

In estrema tensione, Jeremy era entrato all'interno dell'aula processuale; non si era affatto abituato a essere lì e ogni giorno l'emozione lo attanagliava. Era un'emozione negativa, la stessa che avevano le persone perbene quando venivano fermate per un controllo dalla Polizia stradale. Eppure non aveva fatto nulla di male, la parte più razionale della sua mente lo ripeteva di continuo, in un tentativo di autoconvincimento.

Raggiunse Tom e Robert, che si girò: diamine, si era sbarbato, tolto il pizzetto. Forse non lo aveva mai visto senza 'Dimostri dieci anni di meno. Perché questo cambiamento?'.

'Mi adeguo al mondo e alla carta d'identità del mio collega' borbottò. Era stato un gesto scaramantico e non volle ammetterlo!

'Assomigli a Charlie Chaplin, a guardarti bene' sottolineò Renner.

'Forse. E non sei il primo a notarlo. Attenzione, sta entrando il Giudice' indicò la Smoulders, che prendeva il suo posto.

'Downey Jr., è pronto per il suo primo teste? Non mi è pervenuta alcuna sua indicazione in merito' la donna rimase in attesa.

'Giudice, col suo permesso, segnalo di avere un'unica testimone a favore del mio cliente. Era stata inserita nell'elenco, ovviamente' prese una lunga pausa cinematografica, fissando la Blanchett e la Davis 'Joey Renner'.

'Che cosa?' un grido si sollevò dalle fauci pittate di vermiglio di Samantha, che, voltandosi, vide entrare la piccola, in jeans e magliettina rosa, scortata da Lysandra, circostanza che aumentò a dismisura la sua contrarietà.

'Come ti permetti? Bastardo!' dando del tu a Robert, si gettò contro di lui 'nemmeno io ho fatto testimoniare mia figlia…ha cinque anni!'. Aveva scongiurato di farla chiamare alla barra, per evitare il pericolo che spifferasse i soliti commenti e lamentele sul poco tempo trascorso assieme.

'Ordine' utilizzando il proprio martelletto di legno, per la prima volta dall'inizio del contenzioso, la Smoulders strillò più forte 'Questa è la mia aula, signora e decido io. Avvocato Blanchett, somministri una camomilla alla sua assistita, in caso contrario la sbatterò fuori'.

Prese un respiro - osservando l'australiana calmare l'ex signora Renner - e si rivolse al moro 'Avvocato Downey Jr., i giochetti mi piacciono poco. Tuttavia, in effetti, il nome della bambina era stato presentato alla mia attenzione'.

A volte il minore interessato era la bocca della verità sulle vicende della propria famiglia, la biondina davanti a sé, vispa e tranquilla, fra le braccia un tenero pupazzo a forma di koala, sembrava incuriosita. 'Farò io stessa qualche domanda alla signorina Renner, e valuterò l'opportunità della sua testimonianza. Tesoro, vieni a sederti vicino a me'.

Joey sgambettò veloce, per piazzarsi sulla seggiola, accanto al Giudice 'Ciao'.

'Ciao, sai il motivo per cui sei qui?'.

La piccola scrutò l'aula, dall'alto della postazione. Fu rassicurata dai sorrisi di Chris, Tom, Rob, suo padre e Lysandra. Le avevano anticipato che dovesse esclusivamente dire la verità, non le sembrò affatto complicato 'Sì, la mia mamma e il mio papà vogliono vivere da soli con me e tu dovrai decidere con quale dei due starò'.

'E' così, infatti. Joey, conosci la differenza fra una bugia e la verità?'.

'Certo, sono una il contrario dell'altra; una bugia è quando dici una cosa che non è vera, che hai inventato'.

'Ti capita di inventare, a volte?'.

'Solo con mio padre, quando dico di aver il mal di pancia, per evitare di mangiare le uova strapazzate che prepara per colazione…puzzano'.

La Smoulders sghignazzò 'Immagino…'. La ragazzina sapeva il fatto suo e lei pure, si sarebbe fidata del proprio istinto 'Joey potrà testimoniare…Avvocato Downey Jr., cominci. A proposito, con il viso sbarbato guadagna molti punti'. Era in vena di battute, Rob se ne rallegrò.

'Grazie, mai affascinante quanto lei, Vostro Onore. Joey, tesoro, eccomi a te. Cosa fai quando sei con tuo papà, quando ti viene a prendere, terminata la scuola?' Robert fu generico.

La bambina si illuminò 'Aspetto che papino finisca di lavorare, disegnando nell'autosalone, oppure aiuto Lysandra 'indicò la rossa 'a vendere le macchine'.

'In che senso?'.

'Chiacchiero con i clienti, insieme a lei e, alla fine, loro comprano sempre una vettura, è questione di simpatia'.

'Certo, ho capito, che altro?'.

'Ceniamo, facciamo il bagno in piscina, andiamo al parco, giochiamo, anche coi suoi amici e Lys!' dichiarò contenta.

'Tuo padre ti ha mai fatto conoscere delle ragazze o presentato sue amiche o invitato delle donne quando era con te?'.

'Lysandra e Scarlett' segnalò le due, sedute una accanto all'altra, in prima fila.

'Fate delle fotografie particolari?'.

'Dei selfie col cellulare, io, lui e Lys, di solito' c'era sempre la O'Neill, nella risposta perché era nella sua vita.

'Tuo papà beve vino o liquore, che tu abbia visto?'.

'A cena coi nostri amici e a Capodanno: piuttosto, non mangia le verdure...'.

'Le detesto pure io...Joey, sai cos'è la droga?'.

'Non proprio...mio padre mi ha spiegato che non devo accettare nessuna sostanza da estranei, né da bere né da mangiare o, ecco, roba strana...'.

'Roba strana rende l'idea perfettamente. Hai notato tuo papà offrire ai suoi ospiti roba strana o usarla lui?'.

'No...'.

'Vostro Onore, mi oppongo. Non vi è certezza della comprensione di Joey sulla sostanzialità della questione' la Blanchett sottolineò la circostanza con il Giudice, che aprì il palmo della mano destra, verso di lei, e la fermò 'A me pare, all'opposto, che ne abbia proprio afferrato il significato; andiamo avanti, Downey Jr...'.

'Ci sono armi alla villa, in particolar modo pistole?'.

'Pistole? No, mica sono un maschietto. Bambole, peluche, album da disegno' precisò la biondina, strappando un sorriso ai presenti.

'Ti trovi bene con tuo padre?'.

'Adoro stare con lui e da quando c'è Lysandra di più. È allegro, felice e sorridente. Si sono fidanzati per merito mio. Ho forzato un po' la situazione, erano impacciati, due timidini...hanno tante attenzioni per me, mi coinvolgono nelle loro vite e mi trattano da adulta, non da bimba piccola'.

L'irlandese sorrise, fra sé. Era innamorata anche di Joey, dal primo giorno in cui le aveva fatto volare il gelato sull'abito a pois.

'Invece, quando sei con tua mamma?'.

'Mi annoio, si dedica a sé, si acconcia i capelli, si dà lo smalto alle unghie e mi fila di rado. Ha molti impegni personali e, in quel caso, mi lascia con la tata. E ha avuto diversi fidanzati...non me ne piaceva nessuno, a ragione: li ha mollati tutti...'.

'È un'opinione personale, non un dato di fatto!' gridò l'australiana, accanto a Samantha, che puntava lo sguardo torvo contro la figlia.

'È l'opinione della diretta interessata!' Hiddleston si alzò, strillando più forte 'ed è un parere sincero su quanto vive, quotidianamente'.

'Joey, è la verità? Gli avvocati di tuo padre o tuo padre stesso o altri ti hanno detto come dovessi esprimerti' certa che non fosse così, il magistrato lo chiese ugualmente.

'No' confermò la biondina. La Smoulders acconsentì a proseguire l'interrogatorio.

'Pensi che Jeremy sia un buon padre, per te?' Robert la interpellò, delicato.

Lei sgranò gli occhioni cerulei 'Il miglior papino che esista'.

Jer gongolò, commosso e una lieve incertezza comparve persino nella voce del freddo Downey Jr. 'Un'ultima domandina. Se fossi tu, a dover scegliere con chi vivere, in via esclusiva, per chi opteresti?'. Era il nocciolo della vicenda.

Senza esitare, la ragazzina si espresse 'Con papà e Lys, noi tre assieme. Mamma potrebbe venire a trovarci, la villa di papino è grande e Lysandra cucina molto bene, non scalda surgelati al microonde'. La preferenza fu chiara, lampante e cristallina.

Samantha strinse i pugni e li poggiò sul tavolo di fronte a sé, inviperita.

La O'Neill la scrutava; forse Jeremy aveva una chance, la testimonianza di Joey era stata davvero toccante, traspariva con evidenza il sentimento che la legava a suo padre e a lei stessa. Recitò la solita preghierina: il peggio doveva venire, poiché Robert aveva concluso e toccava alla Blanchett il controinterrogatorio.

Notò una sorta di perplessità persino nell'espressione dell'australiana, che mai ipotizzava di dover gestire da nemico la figlia della propria cliente, il primo giorno delle testimonianze di controparte. Tom era stato profetico!

'Tesoro, hai raccontato di esserti molto divertita con tuo padre e i suoi amici. Avete trascorso la sera della vigilia di Natale e il venticinque dicembre assieme?' la prese alla lontana, con un intento preciso, non nobile, ma la guerra era guerra, lei blindata, per la battaglia da affrontare.

'Sì, entrambe le giornate delle feste natalizie spettavano a papà'.

'Cosa avete fatto di tanto speciale?'.

'La sera abbiamo mangiato alla villa di papino, io e Lys abbiamo cucinato per tutti; piuttosto, il giorno seguente abbiamo aiutato alla mensa dei senzatetto'.

Il Giudice aggrottò il sopracciglio.

'Jeremy ti ha portato fra drogati, barboni e indigenti… Non proprio adatto a una ragazzina carina come te! C'erano altri bambini della tua età?' sapeva fosse stata da sola, Joey aveva raccontato a Samantha della sua esperienza, entusiasta.

'Ero l'unica ed è stato fantastico; sono persone sfortunate, il Signore che abbiamo pregato col Padre Nostro non ha una preferenza spiccata per loro, il Reverendo Jackson, invece sì, li aiuta. Non hanno niente e noi' si voltò in cerca dei visi di suo padre e dei suoi amici 'gli abbiamo donato il nostro sorriso, servendoli a tavola' si espresse, con soddisfazione.

'A proposito degli amici di tuo padre. Sai che Mark Ruffalo faceva uso di sostanze stupefacenti e beveva moltissimo?'.

Non poté finire che Robert e Tom balzarono in piedi. L'inglese fu più lesto, gridando 'Obiezione, cosa c'entra?' con la Johansson che schiumava di rabbia, nelle retrovie 'L'ammazzo, è morta, te lo giuro, Lys' non si teneva più sulla seggiola, con l'irlandese che provava a ammansirla.

'Collega, non si inalberi, avete chiamato Joey a deporre su che genitore esemplare sia il signor Renner; sto cercando di dimostrare l'inopportunità di certe frequentazioni, per una bambina di cinque anni' l'algido avvocato rimase in attesa del Giudice Smoulders 'Respinta, ma non tiri troppo la corda…a volte ci si strozza senza rendersene conto' la redarguì.

'Mark ha avuto dei problemi ma ora è guarito, grazie al mio papino, che gli ha offerto un lavoro quando tutti gli avevano sbattuto le porte in faccia. Fa la guardia giurata alla concessionaria, è cortese, affabile e si è fidanzato! Con Scarlett! Sempre per merito mio, io e Lysandra l'abbiamo rimessa a nuovo, sistemandole i suoi assurdi capelli'.

Ancora con le gote in fiamme per le insinuazioni su Ruffalo, la contabile divenne paonazza in viso, con estese macchie rosse fino al décolleté.

'L'abbiamo angosciata affinché dicesse la verità, ne paghiamo lo scotto' sogghignò la O'Neill.

'Hai passato le feste anche con due coppie gay, vero?' le insinuazioni della Blanchett divennero pesantissime.

'Obiezione, dove si vuole arrivare?' nero come la pece, Tom strizzò gli occhi blu in una smorfietta di disappunto.

'Ho concesso un minimo di elasticità ad entrambe le parti, per cui lo vedremo; avvocato Hiddleston, si segga' il Giudice lo invitò ad accomodarsi, riferendosi direttamente alla bambina 'Sai cosa significa coppia gay?'.

Mica sono nata ieri, pensò Joey 'Ovviamente. Sono due uomini che si amano'.

Il magistrato quasi si strozzò, per l'ilarità, a tale disarmante dichiarazione 'Direi che possiamo continuare…vuoi rispondere, tesoro?'.

'C'erano Chris - pure lui lavora alla concessionaria - e il suo ragazzo, Sebastian, lo chiamiamo Seb. E poi Tom, è il fidanzato del mio principe azzurro…' chiarì, con la prima fila che sbottò in una risata fragorosa.

'Non ho capito bene…' la Smoulders era esterrefatta.

'Chris…l'altro Chris…se si chiamano tutti Chris, non è colpa mia… è il fratello di Lysandra…' il ditino si posò in linea d'aria su Hemsworth 'è il mio principe azzurro, biondo e bello, come nelle favole. E' dolce e gentile, adora il Re Leone, come me, e mi ha regalato questo' alzò il koala per mostrarlo, al settimo cielo.

La piccola era una peste e molto furba, la Blanchett digrignò i denti 'Un'ultima domanda. L'avvocato Hiddleston e il tuo principe oppure gli altri due, si sono mai baciati avanti a te? Oppure tocc…'.

'Adesso basta!' il difensore dei diritti dei gay, in abito di Brioni, si agitava come un'anguilla alle schifose insinuazioni della collega. Che credeva, che si esibissero in orge, perché erano omosessuali? Si era battuto per le proprie convinzioni dalla nascita, e ora poche parole lo avevano fatto esplodere. Vacillava, davanti alla grettezza altrui, ancorché in un procedimento simile i colpi bassi fossero all'ordine del giorno.

'No, Tom…' il Giudice lo chiamò per nome, informale 'voglio sentire la risposta, per piacere'. Le categorie e le etichette non erano mai piaciute nemmeno a lei, e la ragazzina era in gamba.

'Non lo hanno fatto, ma non mi avrebbe dato fastidio. Sono amici di mio papà e miei. Se si perde il diritto di essere differenti, si perde il diritto di essere liberi' declamò, in loro difesa.

'Tesoro, è una frase da adulti, non farina del tuo sacco. Da chi l'hai ascoltata?' come una faina, l'australiana colse la sfumatura piuttosto matura dell'affermazione pronunciata.

'L'ha detta il mio papino e io la sottoscrivo' il sorriso che rivolse a Jeremy inorgoglì quest'ultimo, immensamente.

'La sottoscrive anche la Corte…' esclamò la Smoulders, prendendo nota, con la voce di Lysandra che risuonò nel silenzio dell'aula, nel momento in cui si rivolgeva a Jer, che si era voltato verso di lei '_Colui che genera un figlio non è ancora un padre, un padre è colui che genera un figlio e se ne rende degno…_'.

'Dostoevskij…ottima scelta, signorina O'Neill…se l'avvocato Blanchett non ha altre domande, aggiornerei la seduta a domani, per le vostre arringhe finali. Avvocati' indirizzò il quesito a Hiddleston e Downey Jr. 'siete sicuri di non voler presentare altri testimoni?'.

'Sì, Vostro Onore, grazie, la difesa ha terminato' Joey era la chiave di tutto, Robert rifiutò, garbatamente, intanto che la piccolina correva verso suo padre.

'Niente male, signorina Renner! Mi sei piaciuta, moltissimo' Chris sollevò Joey sopra le proprie spalle granitiche, su cui lei poggiò le gambine, reggendosi con le mani ai capelli biondi.

'Dici davvero?'.

'Ovviamente, mia principessa. Dove desideri andare?'.

'A mangiare, ho fame; magari un bel gelato, nella pasticceria…'.

'Vicino alla concessionaria! Perfetto, la commessa ha un debole per me, ci metterà la panna pure sotto, nella cialda del cono' Hemsworth si leccò i baffi, con la voce in falsetto 'se Jer è d'accordo'.

'Jer è d'accordo, che noiosi' abbracciato all'irlandese, acconsentì, la bocca fra i capelli rossi profumati di buono, profumati di speranza, in quel caldo pomeriggio, davanti all'entrata del Tribunale 'Vuoi il gelato, Lys? Vaniglia?' sussurrò al suo orecchio, malizioso, ricordando i loro giochi amorosi.

'Sei uno sporcaccione, papino' lo prese in giro, scherzando, rasserenata dagli sguardi di Tom e Robert e, soprattutto, dalla sensazione che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, che la testimonianza di Joey avesse toccato il cuore del Giudice Smoulders, che per lei e Jeremy ci fosse un futuro.

La sua gioia, condivisa con gli amici che li circondavano, fu funestata dal passaggio di un taxi, che rallentò, transitandole di fronte; sul sedile del passeggero, Samantha, incrociati gli occhi con i suoi, fece il gesto del taglio della gola, portando la mano sul proprio collo…una minaccia vera e propria, che la rossa notò, pensando di essere stata l'unica.

'Tutto a posto, tesoro? Sei pallida' Renner si era accorto, invece, del suo repentino cambio di umore.

'E' passata la tua ex moglie…mi fa venire i brividi…' bisbigliò, affinché la bambina non la udisse.

'La mamma è scappata, senza neanche salutarmi e mi ha fissato, con cattiveria, sempre' Joey si lamentò, all'indirizzo di suo padre 'si è dispiaciuta, perché ho detto che volevo stare con te e Lys'.

Dispiaciuta era un termine riduttivo, rifletté Downey Jr. 'Tesoro, in un processo è indispensabile dire la verità. A tua madre passerà, credimi, è una questione di tempo'. Non ci credeva, la Davis era perfida, diabolica a tratti, ma volle rassicurarla. Si era comportata da adulta, bambina rimaneva.

'Vi chiarirete, approfitta per parlarle, stasera, quando ti riporterò da lei' Jeremy le fece un buffetto 'Si va?'.

'Capo, io sarei in ferie, per cui…a presto' Evans, vagheggiando, si diresse verso la Ducati, alle calcagna di Sebastian. Entrambi vestiti in tute mimetiche verdi, si volatilizzarono, quasi avessero il diavolo alle calcagna.

'Il solito misterioso! Sono giorni poi che lui e Stan vanno in giro con quelle strane uniformi, nemmeno fossero i protagonisti di 'The Hurt Locker'! Assurdi! Comunque…Mangerò un boccone con Mark, prima che inizi il turno serale; se non ti spiace, Jer, soprassiederei anch'io a venire all'autosalone' Scarlett, a sua volta, si mosse verso la propria minuscola auto. Da quando frequentava Ruffalo, per la prima volta dall'assunzione, il lavoro era passato in subordine.

'Io e Tom ci tratterremo al mio studio, per ripassare l'arringa per domani' Robert e Hiddleston si eclissarono, giustificati.

'Irlanda? Mi abbandoni con il broccolone e mia figlia innamorata persa di lui?' Jeremy provò a trattenere la O'Neill, che aveva altri programmi.

'Amore mio, con il tuo permesso, passerei al supermercato per la spesa e mi dedicherei a preparare una cenetta romantica, per noi due; mi raggiungi a casa tua?' avevano ritrovato il buonumore, desiderava trascorrere la serata assieme.

'E' una proposta che non posso rifiutare' scoccandole un bacio all'incrocio delle labbra, si accomiatò, seguito da Hemsworth e Joey, che si piazzarono sul sedile posteriore della Jeep, continuando la loro fitta chiacchierata. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, divertito, prima di salire in auto, con la figura snella e sensuale di Lysandra impressa nella mente, il paradiso in cui non vedeva l'ora di rifugiarsi.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12) 29 gennaio 2020 seconda parte**

Poiché era in anticipo sull'orario della cena promessa, Lysandra se la prese comoda. Bighellonò, lentamente, col proprio cestino, fra i corridoi del piccolo e fornito supermercato del quartiere; scelse con cura il pesce per le pietanze, optando per del polpo, con cui avrebbe preparato un fresco carpaccio, e dei gamberoni freschissimi da accompagnare a delle zucchine per realizzare sfiziosi spiedini, in un menù semplice; le interessava esclusivamente la compagnia di Jeremy, coccolarsi, con il cuore forse un pochino più leggero.

Gli inviò un messaggio, per pregarlo di acquistare lui il dessert, consigliando il gelato che entrambi gradivano e, con calma, si incamminò per il vialetto della villa, il cui portone d'ingresso rimase aperto; problemi di sicurezza non ve n'erano mai stati, la zona era considerata fra le più sicure della Florida e il tasso di criminalità era molto basso.

La infastidì il rumore del rombo di una moto, che l'aveva accompagnata per il tragitto, pensò ai soliti ragazzi giovani che si divertivano in impennate e altri numeri simili.

Aprì la porta della magione, con il mazzo di chiavi che Renner le aveva consegnato, dopo averle detto che l'amava 'Non posso chiederti di vivere con me' le aveva detto 'ma un giorno sarà casa nostra'. Quella dichiarazione tanto sentita, l'aveva colpita, a suo tempo, e quasi se ne commosse al ricordo, indossando la ciabatte infradito e il costume rosso - la sua divisa abituale - insieme a un vestitino leggero, a sfondo bianco con fiorellini stilizzati, sotto il grembiule. Si era liberata dei pantaloni blu, camicia bianca e scarpe col tacco che l'avevano caratterizzata nella estenuante giornata in Tribunale.

Si mise all'opera, sistemando la spesa e iniziando a bollire il polpo, rimuginando sulla performance di Joey, l'exploit previsto da Tom e sottoscritto da Robert; le parole della bambina, sentite e sincere, avevano colpito gli spettatori e persino il Giudice.

Ne aveva avuto la percezione, quasi a pelle, e lei difficilmente sbagliava a giudicare le persone. Eccezion fatta per l'ex fidanzato - la cui propensione alla falsità era stata fuorviante - era accaduta la medesima cosa con Jer.

Aveva optato per un pasto non elaborato; ci teneva che la tavola, invece, fosse perfetta. Stesa la tovaglia rosa pallido, aveva delle candele realizzate da lei stessa. In quattro capienti bicchieri cilindrici di vetro trasparente di diverse altezze aveva collocato delle orchidee lilla sul fondo, colte dalla siepe collocata alla destra della veranda, colmato i contenitori di acqua e poggiato dei lumini galleggianti sulla sommità.

La luce tenue proiettata dai ceri, nel buio della sera, creava l'atmosfera che desiderava. Terminò l'apparecchiatura, tagliò il polpo a fettine sottili, condendolo con olio, aglio e prezzemolo, infilò i gamberoni sgusciati e le zucchine mondate a rondelle su lunghi spiedini, poggiandoli sulla placca che avrebbe infornato, al rientro di Renner. Erano molto più appetitosi caldi e, nel frattempo, avrebbero gustato l'aperitivo.

Era un gennaio particolarmente caldo persino per il Sud degli Stati Uniti; approfittò per cimentarsi in una sangria rosé, rinfrescante e frizzante, mischiando la purea di fragole frullate con vodka, pezzi di frutta fresca e bollicine, con dello spumante reperito nel fornito bar del padrone di casa, che spiccava, in una brocca panciuta, accanto ai ceri.

Jeremy sarebbe arrivato a minuti; sbirciò l'orologio sul polso, osservando il sole che calava.

Fu solo un attimo e percepì un forte bruciore, sul dorso della mano sinistra, proprio sotto l'anello a forma di zucca e non fu casuale. Abbassò gli occhi…una macchia di liquido bianco e schiumoso le stava addirittura mangiando la cute.

Aprì la bocca per urlare, per il dolore acuto che l'aveva colta a causa dell'ustione, che si stava irradiando per l'intero braccio ma la tensione la paralizzò.

Alle sue spalle, una figura in tuta scura, nella felpa con maniche lunghe, il cappuccio tirato sulla testa e il volto celato da una maschera di gomma, si spostò, ponendosi di fronte a lei.

Fra le mani guantate di pelle nera spiccava, da una parte, una bottiglia arancione aperta, dall'altro il tappo azzurro.

Lysandra riconobbe, con facilità, il liquido utilizzato per disgorgare gli scarichi intasati, una sorta di acido muriatico piuttosto potente, nel contenitore da un paio di litri che lei stessa teneva, analogo, nel ripostiglio sotto il lavello della cucina.

'Cosa vuoi?' le tremò la voce nel dirlo, tentò di prendere tempo, guardando i pochi oggetti intorno a sé, e se vi fosse, fra loro, qualcosa da utilizzare per difendersi, certo non il coltello da pesce!

Il soggetto ignoto fece un altro passo in avanti, nella sua direzione, agitando la bottiglia.

Forse Lys avrebbe dovuto chiedere chi fosse, più che cosa volesse; la razionalità dell'irlandese aveva prevalso, perché già era a conoscenza dell'identità della persona che la fronteggiava…non era difficile immaginarlo e la ciocca di capelli neri sintetici che sbucava dalla maschera l'aveva tradita, avrebbe riconosciuto comunque e ovunque quelle orribili extensions.

'Samantha...sei impazzita?'.

'Matta proprio no...sono lucida ed ho capito prima di Jeremy come sei fatta, lurida puttana!' oramai rivelata, la Davis alzò la copertura del silicone del travestimento, svelando in parte il viso, la bocca arcuata in un sorriso diabolico, che nemmeno il Joker del compianto e geniale Heath Ledger le avrebbe tenuto testa.

'Hai allontanato mio marito e soprattutto Joey, da me, stronza fatina irlandese dei miei stivali...' non gridava, sibilava, con la sua voce rauca dall'inflessione maschia.

'Ex marito. Siete divorziati da molti anni. E per ciò che riguarda Joey...le ho dato affetto, non mi sarei sognata di sostituirmi a te, non sono quel tipo di donna' si difese la O'Neill, scandendo le parole con calma. Non voleva apparire una nemica, bensì tentare di farla ragionare.

'Sei il tipo sgualdrina...' ribatté l'altra, sempre più incattivita 'ho rovinato la tua macchina meravigliosa che aveva incantato l'intera città, il tuo villino da rivista d'arredamento e adesso, signorina O'Neill, Lys...è il turno del tuo bel visetto...non basteranno interventi chirurgici e plastiche facciali. Non farai voltare più nessuno per strada e il mio tenero ex maritino avrà ribrezzo del mostro che diventerai...' alzò il braccio ed un altro goccio di acido volò verso la rossa, che si spostò lateralmente, sentendosi quasi svenire dal terrore puro. Si morse la lingua, il cellulare era all'interno della villa e Jeremy ancora troppo lontano. La virago vendicativa che voleva aggredirla troppo vicina.

Cercò di contenerla 'Si risolverà tutto, avrai la custodia esclusiva di Joey...il procedimento si concluderà favorevolmente a tuo favore e...'.

'Chiudi il becco! L'altra meretrice, il Giudice del cavolo… penserò a lei quando avrò terminato qui e la pagherà cara...si è invaghita di Jeremy e si è fatta irretire da te! L'ho capito benissimo! Non ci potevo credere, dopo tanta fatica a far piazzare le microspie ovunque per ascoltare, alla fine, i vostri sospiri e le vostre parole d'amore! Oltre dei dannati amici che vi adorano!' svelò l'ovvio, con la bottiglia d'acido sempre più vicina al viso dell'irlandese.

Lys ne poteva sentire la puzza, i fumi acri che irritavano gli occhi. Non aveva paura nemmeno della morte a quel punto; era l'estrema vulnerabilità che la attanagliava, lo stato passivo di chi subiva una violenza di quel genere e gratuita.

Nel prepararsi al supplizio che l'attendeva, nel luogo meraviglioso che considerava un pezzettino di paradiso sulla Terra - che aveva condiviso col suo amore, dove si era scambiata baci appassionati e tenere frasi sussurrate, dove aveva ricevuto il dono speciale del suo anello e quello ancora più significativo della decorazione a forma di L da appendere all'albero di Natale, dove aveva cenato coi suoi amici più cari - indirizzò la sua preghiera al Dio in cui credeva… certo non avrebbe implorato la folle megera che stava per aggredirla. La solita preghiera. 'Padre nostro...'.

'Che razza di alberi sono? Pare la foresta amazzonica' inerpicato sul muretto che circondava la villa di Renner, un sofisticato binocolo di piccole dimensioni adatto anche alla visione notturna tipico dell'attrezzatura in uso ai Navy Seals fra le mani, Evans smoccolava contro Sebastian, togliendosi formiche dal collo, di continuo.

'Palme e banani...non lamentarti di ogni cosa, per piacere...' Stan, sudato nella tuta mimetica in misto nylon, gli rispose sgarbato 'mi fai impazzire, incoerente come pochi: prima mi preghi di portarti con me, poi mi esasperi...'.

'Quando Robert e Tom ti hanno chiesto di seguire Lys come un'ombra, ho voluto supportarti. Tra gli insetti, il caldo e la stanchezza non ne posso più, Seb. Scusa!' spiegò, onesto.

'I profani credono che il lavoro dell'investigatore sia interessante e adrenalinico, si basano su film o serial televisivi. La maggior parte del tempo, al contrario, è una noiosa carrellata di foto e appostamenti...'.

'Che caspita...' Chris sentì tirarsi giù dal muretto per i calzoni.

Jeremy lo fissava dal basso con un'espressione sbalordita 'Che ci fate qui? Tutti e due?'. Aveva notato la loro presenza, più che altro il bagliore del serbatoio metallizzato della Ducati, nascosta dietro gli alberi dell'esterno del vialetto d'entrata; aveva fermato l'auto ed era sceso, per accertarsi di cosa accadesse.

'Mi spiate? Me e Lysandra?' lo ripeté, gli amici erano ammutoliti.

'Ordini del tuo legale a tutela tua e della tua fidanzata!' Sebastian si difese; era lavoro, non violazione della privacy.

'Potevate dircelo e...'.

'State zitti. C'è qualcuno e non mi piace per niente...via, via' Evans aveva intercettato una figura abbigliata di nero, accanto alla O'Neill sotto la veranda. Non era riconoscibile, di spalle, nello scuro della serata; ebbe un brutto presentimento e non sbagliò. Volò letteralmente verso la motocicletta, l'accese e invitò gli altri due 'Salite!'

Stan si piazzò alle sue spalle, estraendo la pistola dalla fondina alla caviglia destra, una Ruger lcp calibro nove.

Chris sapeva fosse armato ed era l'unico in grado di colpire un avversario da lontano, per questo si era posizionato alla guida della Ducati.

'Monta, Jeremy!' Evans lo gridò più forte e Renner, atterrito e in pena per Lys, salì in sella, stringendosi alla vita dell'investigatore per non scivolare a terra, nel momento in cui Chris dette gas, con una battuta 'Capo, tieni le mani a posto. Guardare ma non toccare!'.

'Il tuo ragazzo, vestito da suora, ci ha provato prima con me, alla festa di Halloween!' ribatté, straparlando per l'agitazione.

'Stan, poi facciamo i conti!' l'urlo rabbioso del venditore ruppe l'aria, annunciando lo strano trio in arrivo direttamente sotto il patio della villa.

Riconobbero con facilità Samantha, in prossimità del cortile interno 'Per questo mi sono messo con un uomo, le donne sono infide!' sibilò Stan; fra maschi che competevano per la stessa preda, sarebbe stata sufficiente una scazzottata e magari una successiva bevuta pacificatoria!

Intanto che le parole della preghiera sgorgavano dalla bocca della venditrice, il rombo di una moto, con la luce del faro anteriore puntato addosso e in avvicinamento, distrassero, per un attimo, Samantha dall'attenzione sulla O'Neill, che ne approfittò.

Le dette un calcio con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, in direzione della bottiglia di acido, che ricadde a terra, senza danni alle due contendenti.

Accadde tutto in pochi attimi. La rossa si ritrovò stesa di schiena sul tavolo che aveva allestito, con l'altra che tentava di metterle le mani alla gola. Le premeva sulla trachea, togliendole il respiro, letteralmente; il cervello di Lysandra, nonostante il bisogno d'aria, ragionò.

Vide, con la coda dell'occhio, la brocca con la sangria e l'afferrò per il manico colpendo la testa della Davis, di striscio. L'aveva ferita al sopracciglio destro, e completamente inzuppata dell'aperitivo.

'Finirò il lavoro, tesoro' la minacciò la mora, tirando fuori dalla tasca della tuta un coltello a serramanico multiuso da trekking, facendo scattare la lama di acciaio inossidabile, affilata e pericolosa.

Era chiaro che l'attacco all'irlandese fosse stato premeditato, nei dettagli e che l'ex moglie di Renner avesse anche un piano di riserva, nel caso in cui l'acido non fosse stato sufficiente a raggiungere il suo scopo.

Lys - complice l'aver osservato Sebastian con la pistola semiautomatica, dietro Samantha, ancorché l'amico non avesse premuto il grilletto a causa dalla colluttazione in cui erano impegnate e che implicava una vicinanza fisica tale da impedirgli di sparare, senza l'assoluta certezza di colpire la Davis anziché lei - rincuorata, soprattutto dagli occhi azzurri di Jeremy, prese un respiro e, di nuovo, si servì della brocca di vetro per difendersi, mirando al viso dell'avversaria.

La centrò, sul naso; un rumore di ossa fratturate si unì al grido della donna, che mosse la mano che brandiva il pugnale verso il volto della rossa, che la spintonò con entrambe le braccia sul petto per allontanarla da sé.

La donna finì al centro del tavolo, fra le candele galleggianti accese; stante la presenza della vodka e del vino nella sangria di cui erano stati inzuppati, i capelli sintetici presero fuoco in pochi secondi, insieme alla maschera di silicone, in un inferno di strilli e lamenti accorati, di maledizioni.

La testa di Samantha divenne una torcia! Per spegnere l'incendio sul proprio corpo, corse disperatamente verso l'unica salvezza che aveva intravisto… la piscina.

Jeremy non fece in tempo a impossessarsi dell'asciugamano di spugna steso sul lettino più limitrofo con l'intenzione di avvolgerlo intorno all'ex moglie, che lei si spostò, rapida, verso le scale di marmo.

La tradirono l'agitazione comprensibile, i movimenti scomposti conseguenza del dolore e la scarsa visuale; la suola di gomma delle scarpe da ginnastica scivolò sull'umido del botticino scelto da lei stessa anni prima in fase di ristrutturazione della casa.

Perse l'equilibrio e si accasciò di fianco, sbattendo la parte posteriore della nuca sullo spigolo marmoreo, con un rumore sordo e nefasto.

L'impatto violentissimo, ancorché accidentale, le fu fatale, causandole un trauma cranico e vertebrale.

Emise un rantolo orrendo e un ultimo refuso di respiro, restando con la bocca lievemente socchiusa e le palpebre semiaperte, intanto che Seb e Chris, ognuno con un telo da bagno, aiutavano Renner a spegnere le residue fiamme sui capelli, arrivate a distruggere ogni centimetro di cute sottostante, oscenamente ustionata.

I respiri pesanti ed affannati dei tre amici, davanti al terribile spettacolo, si riassunsero nell'esclamazione di Stan, che, sicuro del trapasso a miglior vita della Davis, per scrupolo, si accertò dell'assenza delle pulsazioni, tastandole il polso 'È morta'.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere mi dispiace, per una _pietas_ che gli mancò. Aveva visto perfettamente l'espressione della donna il cui cadavere era ai suoi piedi, tenendola sotto tiro con la pistola durante l'aggressione alla O'Neill. Non aveva più nulla di umano: la perfidia, la gelosia, la cattiveria erano circolate nelle sue vene fino a intossicarla, in maniera irreversibile.

'Telefono al Vice Sceriffo e a Robert...avremo bisogno di un medico per la tua mano, magari un'ambulanza' si rivolse a Lys, che, in silenzio, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime, si era ritrovata nell'abbraccio consolatorio di Jer.

Davanti alla salma dell'ex moglie del suo capo e compagno, ebbe un moto di profonda tristezza. Nonostante il male che le aveva provocato, la lasciò andare, per sempre, raccomandando la sua anima al Signore misericordioso, facendosi il segno della croce ed abbassandole le palpebre.

Samantha avrebbe espiato le proprie colpe, in un'esistenza ultraterrena; sarebbe stato l'Altissimo a cui la rossa si era rivolta, a soppesare i suoi peccati. Il giudizio degli uomini sarebbe stato inutile, posto che, con evidenza, nel percorso dell'esistenza terrena contavano i gesti e i comportamenti e la bilancia non pendeva a suo favore.

Jeremy la baciò, delicatamente, sulle labbra, delineandone il perimetro con le dita 'Ti fa molto male?'. La ferita sul dorso della mano era profonda, l'acido ne aveva mangiato letteralmente la carne; era una bruciatura di terzo grado, in piena regola, da curare.

'No, passerà' gli carezzò i capelli castani 'e passerà anche il resto, amore mio...' se lo augurò sul serio, con una preoccupazione importante: non sarebbe stato semplice spiegare a Joey i tragici eventi, al di là dell'affettività particolare che la sua defunta mamma le aveva riservato, in vita.

'Ti amo, Lysandra...' stringendola a sé, nelle orecchie il suono della sirena dell'auto della Polizia, che piombava alla villa, Renner ringraziò il Dio che aveva imparato ad apprezzare di aver atteso ad aprire le porte del paradiso alla sua dolce rossa irlandese. Perché Lys era il proprio paradiso personale sulla Terra e..beh...voleva goderne ancora molto a lungo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 13) 30 gennaio 2020**

Robert era corso immediatamente alla magione di Jeremy, informando con altrettanta tempestività il Giudice Smoulders dell'accaduto, mentre Tom e Chris assistevano Lysandra - medicata dai paramedici giunti un'autoambulanza - con coccole e abbracci.

Il mattino seguente, il magistrato aveva convocato le parti davanti a sé; per Samantha l'avvocato Blanchett che la rappresentava, piuttosto turbata.

'Giudice, ho avuto tanti clienti; la signora Davis, in apparenza, non era nemmeno più combattiva o agguerrita di altri. E, mi creda, non sapevo avesse piazzato le microspie a casa del signor Renner e dei colleghi. Era stata lei stessa a rivelarmi i dettagli della vita privata dell'ex marito e della signorina O'Neill, riferendomi fossero confidenze di sue amiche pettegole e, in un piccolo paese di chiacchieroni come questo, non me ne ero affatto meravigliata. Mi aveva spergiurato di non avere nulla a che fare con i due atti criminosi contro la O'Neill, non c'erano motivi per non crederle' fu sincera nell'affermarlo; era un vero squalo nella professione, nota tuttavia per la correttezza.

'La signora Davis era un bel soggetto...' il Giudice sospirò 'segnalo che, con la collaborazione dell'investigatore dello Studio Downey, il Vice Sceriffo Gregg ha perquisito il villino della suddetta e, in particolar modo, il garage, dove sono state ritrovate le attrezzature utilizzate per le intercettazioni e i relativi nastri, i riferimenti di un piccolo criminale che ha aiutato la Davis stessa a collocare le cimici, un quantitativo importante dell'accelerante utilizzato per appiccare l'incendio a casa di Lysandra O'Neill, oltre che bottiglie di olio per i freni, analogo a quello che rovinò la Mustang intestata a quest'ultima.

Inoltre, sul computer della _de cuius_ sono state scoperte, dai tecnici della Polizia postale, le ricerche effettuate per scovare le due testimoni a proprio favore, ovvero le ragazzine Olsen e Larson, oltre ai messaggi scambiati coi loro genitori sull'accordo economico con cui la defunta ha pagato le loro confessioni fasulle, i famosi regali per il rimborso spese.

Segnalo di essermi confrontata con l'avvocato Hiddleston, sull'ultimo punto; mi ha comunicato che il suo cliente non intende querelare per diffamazione le due ragazze, pertanto anche la Corte non procederà contro di loro per falsa testimonianza, eccetera' prese una lunga pausa e fissò Jeremy, Tom e Robert in piedi, davanti a lei 'ciò posto, relativamente al presente procedimento per l'affidamento di Joey Renner - al di là del decesso della di lei madre - mi era stato chiesto di giudicare se il signor Jeremy Renner fosse un padre degno di questo nome. È lo è, a mio avviso, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio. Affido a lui la custodia esclusiva di sua figlia'. Tenne fuori, con tale pronuncia, qualsiasi parente di Samantha.

Un grido gioioso si sollevò dalla platea degli amici presenti al gran completo, e Jer si sbracciò verso l'irlandese, che era stata sollevata dal gigantesco fratello biondo, che la faceva volteggiare verso l'alto.

La Smoulders sbatté il martello ligneo, con vigore 'Un po' di calma. Non ho terminato. Ci tengo a ribadire che la mia decisione sarebbe stata la medesima, a prescindere dalla tragica scomparsa della signora Davis. Sono stata colpita, Jeremy, dall'evidente amore di sua figlia nei suoi confronti e dalla maturità dei concetti espressi; evidentemente la sta crescendo con tutti i crismi, sta facendo un ottimo lavoro' si complimentò e il padre dell'anno le fece un cenno di ringraziamento col capo 'la seduta è tolta...ah, Renner, un'ultima cosa' segnalò la mano fasciata della rossa, su cui spiccava l'anello a forma di zucca.

'Quello non è decisamente un anello di fidanzamento, la Corte suggerisce di rimediare al più presto' sghignazzando, Cobey fece l'occhiolino a Lysandra.

'Certo! Anzi...' quale migliore occasione che la presenza di un giudice e dei suoi amici più cari per una proposta coi fiocchi. Si voltò, accorato e interpellò Lys, con gli occhi lucidi di felicità 'Vuoi sposarmi amore? Farmi l'onore di diventare mia moglie?'.

Jeremy, rivolgendo la domanda della vita alla sua dea, scoprì che la chiave per aprire le porte del paradiso fosse la parola più semplice del vocabolario: un sì!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 14) 24 dicembre 2020 Post credit**

'Hai bisogno d'aiuto?' Jeremy dette la mano a Lysandra, che saliva i gradini della scala accanto l'albero di Natale per posizionare la sua decorazione a forma di L.

'Grazie, amore' la appese, ricevendo un bacio sulla sinistra, sulla pelle che portava il segno cicatrizzato dell'ustione da acido, proprio sotto ai tre anelli indossati all'anulare, uno sopra l'altro: dall'alto, il primo a forma di zucca, seguito dal centrale, il classico diamante taglio brillante in una semplice montatura di oro bianco, che le aveva donato in occasione del loro fidanzamento formale e, in ultimo, la fede nuziale, in oro giallo. Quella in cui Renner aveva fatto incidere, all'interno, al posto del suo nome di battesimo…_paradiso_, ovviamente.

'Sono le persone che abbelliscono la vita, la mia, per lo meno! Grazie per essere qui, a festeggiare insieme a noi! Non ci sperai, quando vi raccontai della leggenda della Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi e, invece, sono riuscito a farvi tornare, tutti' Jeremy lo declamò, con gli occhi lucidi.

'Quante smancerie, sorellina! Vi state moltiplicando come conigli, dovreste essere calmi, aver trovato la pace dei sensi dopo Paperino…' Chris prese in giro l'irlandese, indicando la pancia di tre mesi nascosta sotto l'abito chiaro.

'C'è mia sorella lì dentro, regolati, siamo anche diventati parenti…' Joey lo rimproverò ed il gigante biondo alzò lo sguardo ceruleo al cielo. Quando la piccoletta lo metteva in riga, abdicava, non ce n'era per nessuno, nemmeno per Tom.

Suo marito!

'Voi che parlate di smancerie? Ci vuole coraggio! Avete organizzato una doppia cerimonia surreale...esagerata, sotto tanti punti di vista' fu Robert a scherzare con le due testosteroniche neo coppie.

Sebastian e Tom erano convolati a nozze coi loro rispettivi Chris, giacché in Florida, da diversi anni, il matrimonio fra persone dello stesso sesso era legale.

Ma i due avvocati d'Oltremanica, trasferitisi per esercitare la libera professione a Fort Lauderdale, e Evans - che aveva lasciato il lavoro di venditore d'auto alla concessionaria per prendere il patentino da investigatore privato ed affiancare il suo ragazzo - avevano commesso un errore imperdonabile.

Coinvolti da pratiche burocratiche, traslochi e ricerche di appartamenti, esami e studio, avevano incaricato dell'organizzazione della cerimonia e della festa successiva proprio Stan, che non si era smentito.

L'originalità e l'eccesso innato, tipici della sua indole estrosa, lo avevano portato a strafare: passi lo scambio dei voti sulla spiaggia, che aveva alla base un'idea romantica, il brillante detective si era sbizzarrito...sempre in riva al mare era continuato il party, con gli ospiti in costume da bagno e pareo, wurstel arrostiti su falò improvvisati, birra ed alcolici a gogò, senza contare gli stralunati e pittoreschi ospiti!

'Disgraziati, stavo per morire di fame e sete a causa vostra, meno male che avevo succo di frutta e cracker in borsa…e gli amaretti!' la contabile si era lamentata, senza sosta, durante la festa e continuava; non aveva potuto mangiare le salsicce né bere alcolici...era già incinta del bambino, la cui data presunta del parto era fissata la notte di Capodanno…il bimbo concepito col suo Mark, ovvio.

Come previsto da Sebastian, era stata la prima del gruppo a sposarsi, appena terminato il processo per la custodia di Joey, e il matrimonio e lo stato interessante l'avevano leggermente addolcita...giusto un pochettino 'Mi sono consolata con gli amaretti'. Ruffalo non glieli faceva mai mancare e si era attaccata al sacchettino di biscotti pure in riva al mare 'Li ho sbranati, fissando con il naso all'insù i meravigliosi fuochi d'artificio, lì, Seb, ti sei superato'. I giochi pirotecnici erano stati spettacolari, il gran finale per una serata _sui generis_.

'Porterai il piccolo, appena nato, nella tua stanza, per continuare a fare conti e liquidare fatture? Poveri colleghi, tra pannolini puzzolenti e biberon' Evans la provocò, come al solito; Mark aveva chiesto e ottenuto da Renner di poter prendere il suo posto di venditore, libero, e si era rivelato piuttosto brillante e i genitori del nascituro – un maschietto, come rivelato dall'amniocentesi – oramai erano entrambi impiegati dell'autosalone.

'Vedremo, fai poco lo spiritoso, ti sguinzaglierò mio figlio contro! Abbiamo tirato a sorte, sarai il padrino di battesimo e non ti azzardare a dirmi di no!' lo minacciò e l'amico alzò gli occhi al cielo, abbozzando un sorriso più che soddisfatto.

'E, comunque, avvocato, sono in attesa di partecipare alla tua festa di nozze! Pensi che non abbiamo notato… ehm…quello?' Hemsworth mandò un'occhiata all'anulare della Paltrow, su cui spiccava un anello di fidanzamento di tutto rispetto.

'E' una cosetta da nulla' minimizzò Robert 'poi vi darò i dettagli'. Altro che dettagli: era riuscito a convincere la bionda a sposarlo, in occasione delle festività natalizie, con una proposta in piena regola, in barba alla storia della perfezione del loro rapporto di conviventi. Una coppia perfetta erano e una coppia perfetta sarebbero rimasti, poco ma sicuro; ci avrebbe scommesso tutte le macchine che possedeva e beh, signori miei, non erano poche!

'Dove vi sistemerete, alla fine? Il broccolone ha trovato pace e ha avallato l'acquisto della villetta che ci era tanto piaciuta?' Gwyneth, le iridi luminose, cambiò argomento, incuriosita; Hiddleston era esasperato da suo marito che aveva stroncato ogni proposta immobiliare sottoposta.

'Ho scoperto che broccolone e brontolone nel caso di Chris sono termini che si sovrappongono! Sì, ho dato la caparra per la casa che mi avevi consigliato tu, è a metà strada tra l'ufficio di Robert...cioè il nostro ufficio' Downey Jr. aveva preso i due legali come soci, all'istante, complice la passione di Chris per le auto e la promessa che avrebbero curato i modellini di macchine con la sua stessa devozione 'e il Tribunale, oltre che vicino alla magione che ci ospita...' spiegò, appendendo, a sua volta, la propria decorazione.

'E che continuerete ad abitare?' Mark sapeva che i Renner avessero avuto molti dubbi a rimanere nella villa che era stata testimone della morte di Samantha, ancorché Joey non fosse stata messa al corrente dei dettagli e avesse, in apparenza, superato il trauma della dipartita della Davis, aiutata da un terapista e dall'amore di suo padre e di Lysandra.

Era stata proprio quest'ultima a spiegarle che la mamma fosse volata in cielo, ritirando fuori la gradita storiella del Purgatorio, che le aveva raccontato, a suo tempo, la sera di Halloween. Conoscendo la meticolosità con la quale Samantha si dedicava a trucco, unghie, capelli e vestizione, Joey aveva sottolineato al terapista che sua madre non sarebbe entrata presto in Paradiso, a cantare con gli angeli...e probabilmente non aveva torto.

Fu Jeremy a rispondere per entrambi, una carezza alla fulva chioma dell'altra metà del suo cielo 'Sì, ci sposteremo, per un paio di motivi. Il primo è il desiderio di una casa che abbia delle caratteristiche di struttura e arredamento decise da noi, il secondo la distanza dall'altro autosalone che abbiamo inaugurato lo scorso mese'.

Lo disse, timidamente, ed usando il plurale, perché era stata una vittoria della O'Neill che fosse risultato il primo al corso di autostima frequentato e che la sicurezza acquisita, soprattutto grazie al suo amore, lo avesse sbloccato; aveva quasi cancellato le sue ataviche insicurezze e i problemi connessi alla dislessia!

Le sue doti manageriali - che Lys ribadiva avessero un gancio genetico a quelle del compianto padre - avevano fatto schizzare le vendite delle vetture e, coi ricavi, aveva deciso di aprire una seconda concessionaria, a Miami!

'Si divide fra le due attività, macina moltissime miglia...' la rossa chiarì.

'A proposito di miglia...madame Renner, il suo regalo di Natale. Nostro, mio e di Joey. Santa Claus è arrivato in anticipo, senza slitta' dalla tasca della giacca, tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi indicando il vialetto d'entrata e lei si illuminò. Non poteva crederci, non era possibile...affrettò il passo, mano nella mano con lui e con la bambina, seguita dai suoi amici.

Una Ford Mustang decappottabile del 1968, rosso amaranto, in condizioni perfette, era parcheggiata in bella vista, col muso in direzione della villa. Sul vetro anteriore troneggiava una scritta, in pennarello rosso 'Al mio paradiso' seguita da un cuore, rosso anch'esso, ovvio, come la carrozzeria.

'Mi sono dannato, alla fine l'ho trovata…amore mio, ti avverto...è intestata a entrambi, dovrai condividerla con me...' gli occhi splendenti, sentì le braccia della creatura di cui si era follemente innamorato attorno al collo, il sorriso su cui aveva lasciato l'anima sulla propria bocca, la voce commossa che gli sussurrava 'Ti amo, Jer... sei tu il mio paradiso…da quando siamo insieme ho scoperto che il paradiso esiste anche sulla Terra'.

'Ehm, ragazzi, non vorrei interrompere l'idillio…mi si sono rotte le acque' Scarlett, nel panico assoluto, segnalò l'imminente e anticipata nascita del suo pargoletto!

FINE


End file.
